Mi luz de cada día
by teddy-sama
Summary: Nadie los preparo para eso, ninguno de los dos se conocía demasiado como para lo que estaban a punto de enfrentar, ambas vidas distintas unidas a un destino incierto, todo por una noche de alcohol. [Yaoi] RIREN m-preg, lemmon OoC y mas
1. Chapter 1

**Si... lo se, dirán que estoy loca y bla bla bla, solo a mi se me ocurre hacer un fic nuevo cuando no eh acabado Witch Hunters y tengo demasiada tarea aún... pero no pude evitarlo, eh tenido esta idea desde que me entere desde los m-preg, me atormenta día y noche... me gusto taaaanto que debía escribir algo y que mejor sobre mi pareja favorita RiRen... aun así estoy feliz de haberlo hecho por que... cumple años EREN! wiii**

**Bueno espero les guste el fic así que los dejo :)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**MI LUZ DE CADA DÍA**

**PROLOGO; La noticia.**

Estaba consternado, intimidado y algo asustado, nadie le había enseñado a enfrentar una situación así...

Hace muchos años, se había descubierto una raza diferente entre la especie humana; unos científicos habían hecho posible su más gran experimento. Eran una anomalía y encontrar personas así en esos tiempos no era común debido a que habían sido pocos los que resistieron los experimentos, los hombres de esta especie, podían quedar embarazados; unos años después, tal parecía que era un gen nuevo que les permitía procrear vida ellos mismos, ese gen comenzó a expandirse, paso el tiempo y el gen paso de generación en generación hasta ser una cantidad considerable de hombres los que podían dar a luz, esta misma gente era objeto de discriminación y bullying puesto que a la gente normal, no le agradaba la idea algo que iba en contra de sus costumbre y de algo tan natural como lo era el embarazo de una mujer, algo tan en contra de la regla de la vida y de la sociedad; los creían seres anormales e inferiores que daban repugnancia y asco. Eren Jaeger era así, por lo tanto, él había ocultado su estado de los demás, escondiendo que su cuerpo podía engendrar vía, pero jamás hubiera pensado que las cosas resultaran como en ese momento... que tenía al padre de su futuro hijo en la puerta de entrada a su casa, esperando alguna respuesta de él.

Todo comenzó desde hace un mes...

_FlashBack_

_Se sentía agotado, su cuerpo estaba entumido y no quería despertar ya que estaba muy cómodo, un calor a su lado lo hizo sentirse más a gusto pensando en lo bien que se sentía su cama, se movió un poco aun sin abrir los ojos cuando su pierna rozó algo desconocido, extrañado ante el objeto, comienzo a abrir los ojos lentamente encontrándose con el rostro de alguien conocido... bueno, alguien no tan conocido, completamente dormido a su lado._

_Abochornado y asustado, se sentó en la cama admirando a su alrededor, no estaba en su habitación... esa no era su casa, ¿En dónde demonios estaba? con miedo, comenzó a bajar la mirada encontrándose con su cuerpo desnudo apenas cubierto por una blanca y suave sabana._

_El cuarto era enorme, muy grande y de color blanco, era casi del tamaño de su departamento, se encontraba en una gran cama, a ambos de la cama había dos burós* con dos lamparas de escritorio de color negro al igual que la cabecera, unos sofás color negro al frente de la cama, una pantalla empotrada a la pared, a su lado izquierdo había un enorme clóset, a su lado derecho un gran ventanal, toda la pared era de cristal y dos puertas. No sabía en donde estaba, pero tenía el presentimiento de que al saberlo no le iba a gustar nada._

_Sus ropas estaban esparcidas por toda la habitación junto con las de la persona a su lado, el dueño de la habitación y a quien temía que despertara._

_Miro perturbado a la otra persona encontrándoselo aun dormido._

_-No, no, no, no... esto no puede estar pasando... ¿Qué demonios me paso ayer? no recuerdo nada- susurro llevando las manos a su cabeza completamente en pánico, se sentía mal, no entendía que había ocurrido, le dolía la parte baja del cuerpo y su cabeza iba a estallar aun sin recordar los eventos del día anterior..._

_Un gruñido lo hizo girar otra vez la mirada encontrando una de color gris, el se había despertado, Eren supo enseguida que lo que venia no seria agradable ya que el ceño del sujeto demostró primero sorpresa y luego se frunció conmocionado, frustrado e irritado... estaba molesto._

_Eren se puso de pie rápidamente llevando una de las sabanas con el aun con los ojos abiertos al máximo, sus piernas se tambalearon y estuvo a punto de caer pero se detuvo del buró aun sin apartar la mirada tímida de la fría y molesta del sujeto._

_-Maldita mierda... - susurro el hombre tallando su rostro para quitar la cruda y exasperarte sensación de haber despertado sin recuerdos, volvió a mirar a Eren clavándole estacas con los ojos y haciéndolo temblar del miedo._

_Lentamente le dio la espalda y se puso de pie caminando hacia una de las puertas de la habitación, Eren supuso que era un baño._

_-Escúchame bien maldito mocoso... esto jamás paso ¿Entendido? espero que cuando salga no vuelva a ver tu jodida cara de puta, maldita basura, al final eso eres, una maldita puta, tienes la culpa de todo, lárgate de aquí escoria- dijo mirándolo con demasiado rencor para luego darse la vuelta entrando al baño azotando tras de si la puerta._

_Eren solo pudo reprimir un gemido de tristeza y confusión sintiendo las lágrimas llegar a sus ojos, esas palabras habían calado muy hondo en su pecho, ¿Cómo ese hombre podía hablarle así? el no entendía nada, solo recordaba el estar tomando con sus compañeros de trabajo... cayendo de rodillas, trato de calmar sus sollozos escuchando el ruido de la regadera, debía darse prisa e irse, __si ese hombre salía y lo encontraba aun ahí, no sabía lo que le aria. Se puso de pie como pudo y camino recogiendo sus pertenencias poniéndoselas con un poco de dificultad en el proceso. Ya cambiado camino hacia la salida sin mirar atrás, asustado y confundido, totalmente decepcionado y con el corazón quebrado en miles de pedazos._

_Camino en el pasillo reconociendo el edificio, era uno de los más lujosos de la ciudad pero eso no le importaba mucho... no podía pensar con claridad ni recordad lo que haba pasado la noche anterior, en su cabeza solo estaban las fuertes palabras del sujeto._

_Llego a su departamento al medio día debido a que no llevaba dinero consigo para un autobús o el metro, había tenido que caminar mucho sintiendo sus pies adoloridos y su espalda baja calarle hasta la espina dorsal, estaba molido, pero más emocional que físicamente, había tenido sexo con un tipo desagrada y grosero que lo había lastimado, le dolía el ano demasiado y todavía se atrevía a insultarlo como lo había hecho._

_-Desgraciado... el muy cabrón me lesiono el culo- decía mientras escogía ropa limpia y se metía en la tina llena de agua tibia que inmediatamente relajo cada musculo de su cuerpo._

_Podía ver en su cuerpo ligeras marcas como moretones y marcas de dientes, sabía que eran... no podía creer que esa bestia, después de todo lo que le había dicho, lo hubiera marcado de esa forma, tenía en el cuello, en el pecho, en la espalda, en los brazos y en las piernas... ¡incluso tenía una en un glúteo!_

_-Maldito animal... - susurro tallando con más fuerza su cuerpo._

_OoOoO_

_Unas semanas después..._

_Se sentía cansado y fatigado, se sentía extrañado y con muchas náuseas y cólicos, ya había vomitado cinco veces en el día... había pensado que se debía a algo que había comido en mal estado pero definitivamente ese no era el caso... __se sentía así de mal desde hace una semana, además había notado un leve sangrado en el ano, se sentía más sensible en las tetillas las cuales estaban más oscuras, podía oler cosas que antes no y su temperatura corporal era un poco más elevada, no había querido decirle a nadie pero comenzaba a sentirse aun peor y sus compañeros de trabajo comenzaban a notarlo._

_Su hermana Mikasa lo había ido a visitar esa misma tarde y él decidió contarle sus síntomas... omitiendo lo del sangrado anal y sus tetillas sensibles._

_-¿Estás seguro de que te has alimentado bien? - pregunto dándole un sorbo a su té._

_-De haber sido algo así, supongo que también tendría otras síntomas... - susurro mirando sin mirar su taza medio vacía temiendo lo que le diría su hermana._

_-Eren... ¿Hace cuanto tuviste sexo por ultima vez? - pregunto su hermana sin ninguna delicadeza estremeciendo al joven Jaeger._

_-Eso... eso que tiene que ver Mikasa- dijo mirando directamente a los ojos a la pelinegra._

_-Mucho Eren, los síntomas que me has dicho... son de embarazo- eso hizo que Eren se mareara sintiendo la presión bajarle, se puso pálido y se agitó ante lo dicho._

_-Por supuesto que no Mikasa... como podría yo... - sus palabras se cortaron al recordar un nombre. -No puede ser posible que yo... es imposible- volvió a decir enredando cabos sueltos._

_-Dime Eren, si estuvieras embarazado, ¿Quién seria el padre? - pregunto con un aura amenazadora, pero el castaño simplemente no podía responder, se sentía aun más confundido ya que no sabía si seria verdad lo de ese supuesto embarazo._

_-Estás loca Mikasa- susurro frunciendo el ceño._

_-Entonces comprobémoslo Eren, ahora- la chica se puso de pie caminando hasta la puerta jalando a Eren del brazo para que la acompañara a la farmacia._

_OoOoO_

_Se encontraba en el baño con el paquete de una prueba de embarazo en sus manos, su hermana había comprado diez de ellas de diferentes marcar para estar seguros pero eso simplemente lo ponía más nervioso._

_-Apresúrate Eren- golpeo levemente la puerta la pelinegra sacando de sus pensamientos a su hermano._

_-Y... ya voy- dijo en un susurro abriendo el paquete y leyendo las instrucciones de uso. Después de haber hecho todo el procedimiento correspondiente, decidió esperar nerviosamente con el cronómetro para saber el resultado, tardo tres minutos y la prueba dio su tan esperada respuesta..._

_Su hermana esperaba con impaciencia del otro lado, daba vueltas de un lado al otro hasta que escucho la puerta del baño abrirse, se giró, pero se quedó estática al ver a su hermano, mantenía los ojos de par en par sin sentir las gruesas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos a cantaros mostrando en su mano derecha una de las pruebas... había dado positivo... no era seguro... pero era probable que su hermano estuviera realmente embarazado._

_-Mikasa... esto no puede ser verdad- susurro tímidamente, su hermana lo mataría, ¿Cómo había podido pasarle? ¿A él? y la pregunta más importante era ¿Y el padre?_

_Después de llorar sin consuelo, se quedó dormido en los brazos de Mikasa mientras ella le cantaba como cuando eran niños, al día siguiente debería probar con las demás pruebas y si todas daban positivo, entonces deberían ir con el médico para confirmarlo._

_Al día siguiente, su hermana lo obligó a realizar todas las pruebas de embarazo dando en todas positivo, así que a rastras lo hizo ir a un médico, después de la revisión correspondiente, debían esperar quince minutos más para saber los resultados de la prueba de sangre y así saber si estaba o no, esperando un bebé._

_Una enfermera los hizo pasar al consultorio y el doctor miraba a Eren con una sonrisa extraña._

_-¿Doctor... podría decirnos los resultados por favor? - el castaño se sentía incomodo y tenía miedo de los resultados pues estaba casi seguro de que darían positivo._

_-Eren Jaeger, debo felicitarlo, tienes tres semanas de embarazo- su mundo se vino abajo, sintió un agujero en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta, no quería voltear a ver a su hermana, la palidez de su piel comenzó a resaltar y se sintió devastado... estaba esperando un bebé, en si la noticia era hermosa, pero no había tenido planeado eso y menos sabiendo quien iba a ser el papa de la criatura, el pequeño o pequeña, no tenía la culpa de nada, lo criaría con mucho amor y cariño... era suyo, su bebe, su luz..._

_Aun con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus hermosos ojos, miro hacia abajo justamente en su abdomen colocando delicadamente sus manos en su estomago mientras sonreía con angustia mezclada con alegría, estaba feliz pero al mismo tiempo preocupado._

_Salieron del consultorio y el hospital sin decirse una sola palabra, Mikasa porque quería darse el tiempo para pensar en el gran shock que había sido el enterarse de que su pequeño hermano estaba esperando un bebé y Eren el no querer recibir un regaño departe de Mikasa._

_En el auto, Mikasa manejaba con seriedad hasta que decidió eliminar el silencio preguntando la gran duda que tenía en la cabeza._

_-Eren... - hablo con seriedad estremeciendo un poco al castaño quien salio de sus pensamientos._

_-¿Qué sucede? - susurro temiéndose la pregunta de su hermana._

_-¿Quién es el padre? - miro a Eren sin ninguna emoción aparente._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Rivaille- susurro con los ojos muy abiertos a la persona que se encontraba enfrente de él, en la puerta de su hogar, con la mirada fría e indiferente de siempre.

**CONTINUARA...**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, si les gusto, por favor dejen un review, no importa, lo que sea que escriban esta bien para mi, eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo :D**

**nos leemos luego**

**bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! bueno, eh decidido subir el segundo capitulo debido a que la otra semana no voy a poder, son mis exámenes finales y bueno... necesito estudiar u.u aunque estoy segura de que no lo are D:, agradezco mucho a aquellas personas que leyeron y dejaron su review, en vdd no saben como lo aprecio jajaja.**

**SNK no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**MI LUZ DE CADA DÍA.**

**Capitulo I: EL PADRE.**

Se preguntaba cómo demonios había llegado a esa situación. Era un hombre maduro y derecho, con un trabajo y una vida estable... entonces ¿Cómo es que se había enredado con un mocoso?

Levi Rivaille era un hombre de dinero, un magnate billonario guapo e inteligente, con un gran trabajo en una gran empresa, después de todo, ser el subjefe y coordinador de una de las más grandes empresas en Shinganshina no era un trabajo fácil. Era un hombre frío y distante que se caracterizaba por ser exigente en todos los aspectos.

Un hombre famoso por su fuerte carácter y por su gran riqueza, seguido por mucha gente y el blanco de cada mujer, solteras y casadas, mujeres de todo tipo pero él era distante en los aspectos del corazón, un hombre cerrado única y exclusivamente en su trabajo.

Y era en esos momentos, en los que hubiera dado todo para no ser tan conocido en la sociedad, como personaje importante, no podía dejar que su fama y estilo de vida se vieran manchados y afectados por un simple desliz.

Sabía que había hecho mal al hablarle así al chico y que este no era el único culpable... el también había sido responsable, había tomado como nunca lo hizo, simplemente no había sabido como reaccionar cuando despertó con el chico a su lado... alguien a quien no había reconocido, el chico no tenía la culpa de que él despertara de un humor de perros pegado a una terrible resaca, todo eso era culpa de la maldita de la cuatro ojos y de que lo haya convencido de ir a ese estúpido festejo.

Se encontraba en la regadera sintiendo las pequeñas gotas de agua caer y resbalar por su blanca piel, aun pensando en todo lo ocurrido, un extraño sentimiento se apodero de el... era el mismo que sintió cuando insulto al chico, se sintió extraño al decirle todas esas cosas, era una pequeña punzada o piquete, se había sorprendido completamente de lo que había hecho y su mente solo repetía una y otra vez la mirada asustada del chico, esos enormes ojos verdes que lo miraban con terror, entendía que lo había corrido pero tenía la leve esperanza de que lo hubiera desobedecido para así poder disculparse aunque era algo que nunca hacia... pero esta vez se había pasado con sus palabras, se descargó con alguien que no tenía nada que ver con sus propios problemas.

Intento recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, no había estado tan borracho pero si lo suficiente como para llevarse a un desconocido a la cama, al menos sabia que había tenido momentos de lucidez... más que el castaño supuso.

Conocía al chico desde hace menos de un año, le veía de vez en cuando, lo había visto en varias ocasiones cerca de la parada del bus pero lo único que sabía y le interesaba en lo más mínimo era su nombre, hasta ese momento, claro. El chico era un simple asalariado de una empresa pequeña que se unía a la suya, Wings of Liberty Company, el trabajo del mocoso estaba ubicado a casi tres cuadras de su edificio. Lo conocía de vista y Hanji se lo había presentado debido a que ellos eran conocidos de sabe quién, cosa que no le había interesado mucho.

Intento despejar su mente pero el ligero dolor de cabeza no le dejaría pensar, con un suspiro de irritación, cerro la llave de la regadera, se secó el cuerpo rápidamente y se vistió caminando hacia la puerta del baño, la abrió con fuerza y rapidez encontrándose con una habitación completamente vacía; suspiro entendiendo que el chico casi corrió a la salida una vez que lo perdió de vista en el baño, esa misma punzada apretó su pecho pero decidió no pensar mucho en ese suceso, lo que le interesaba más era el poder entender como había terminado encamado con el mocoso.

Se preparó un café negro bien cargado y una vez que se relajó y su cabeza ya no dolió, comenzó a recordar poco a poco los acontecimientos, aunque por partes, algo borrosos y distorsionados...

Recordó que el día anterior trabajaba como siempre en su oficina, eso hasta que Hanji Zoe, una accionista de su empresa y su amiga, aunque jamás se lo diría, lo obligo casi a rastras hacia un bar cerca del centro de la ciudad con la escusa de que debía desestresarse y olvidarse de Petra Ral por un rato. Se había negado incontables veces argumentando que tenía demasiado trabajo pendiente, pero sin importar cuanto se negó, ella casi lo arrastra.

Entendía completamente que Hanji lo hacia para distraerlo. Hace apenas cinco días que había terminado su relación de siete años con Petra, su relación no daba para más, era monótona y aburrida. Ella era una persona egoísta, envidiosa y codiciosa, se la pasaba colgada de su hombro pidiéndole un sin fin de cosas. Podía tolerar todo eso, pero lo último había colmado su vaso de paciencia... había llegado a la oficina temprano ese día, como regularmente así pues no le gustaba la impuntualidad, le daba igual permanecer solo en la oficina casi una hora, se dirigía hacia su lugar de trabajo cuando escucho ruido en un de los compartimentos, curioso, camino hacia ahí ya que no era normal encontrar gente a esa hora en el edificio y lo que encontró fue más que suficiente para saber que esa maldita mujer era una bruja, bien dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato y esta vez no fue la excepción. Petra Ral perdió totalmente su confianza, ver a su novia abrazada y con las piernas enredadas con otras, dándose un beso lujurioso con otro hombre fue lo suficientemente fuerte para encender su ira y golpear a Auruo con toda la fuerza de su puño y correrlos a ambos del edificio... como podía esa mujer quejarse si la había encontrado con las manos en la masa, había sido un completo idiota, ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de que Petra lo engañaba y con nada más y nada menos que Auruo Bossard, su compañero de trabajo? Ahora entendía por que su jefe y amigo Erwin le advertía sobre ella.

Ella había intentado explicarse, pero él estaba demasiado furioso con lo sucedido como para escuchar sus absurdas escusas, simplemente la corrió del trabajo. Auruo también fue despedido y el se encargaría de que ninguno de los dos encontrara trabajo en un buen tiempo.

Hanji lo llevo a ese bar de mala muerte... o eso había pensado el hasta verlo, el lugar en si no era demasiado lujoso pero tenía una ambientación animada y hogareña. Según la castaña, una de las pequeñas empresas unida a la suya, había organizado una pequeña fiesta; el motivo no lo entendía completamente pero al ser una empresa chica, era un gran logro el unirse con Wings of Liberty Company y otra compañía extranjera que recientemente había firmado contrato con ellos.

Ahí se encontró con el castaño, no le tomo importancia a su presencia puesto que no se conocían demasiado como para entablar una conversación, ambos se dieron un saludo cordial y formal, pero eso había sido todo, no le dirigió la mirada demasiado.

Se sentó junto con Hanji en una mesa al lado de la de los trabajadores y la castaña le pidió un vaso con el mejor whisky del bar, escucho como los hombres de al lado se retaban entre si para probar quien tomaba más y cuando se dio cuenta, Hanji y él estaban unidos al grupo de asalariados tomando, ni siquiera entendía como es que había terminado en ese grupo; se dedicó a mirar y se negó a participar en el reto, sin embargo, el vaso del que tomaba, jamás llego a tocar fin, cuando volteaba, tenía whisky todavía... e incluso parecía más lleno.

Se sentía mareado y demasiado borracho, era la primera vez que se sentía así de tambaleante y tomado que incluso se había puesto a cantar la canción de fondo que tenía el bar, fue ahí cuando pudo percibir la hermosa mirada verdosa, brillaba de forma exótica e inocente, lo miro de pies a cabeza sintiendo un profundo deseo de besar sus labios, el castaño pareció percibir su intensa mirada ya que volteo a mirarlo de forma curiosa, se observaron un largo rato hasta que el ojiverde sonrió de forma coqueta, una sonrisa que lo dejo sin aliento. Sin saber como, cuando o por qué, se encontraban ambos en un taxi en dirección a su departamento y después... recordó que al llegar a su hogar comenzaron a besarse desenfrenada y deseosamente y una sensación extraña en su pecho al estar con aquel mocoso apareció, era como si se sintiera completamente feliz de cuerpo y alma.

Su mente ya no dio para más, era lo único que recordaba. Aun sentía la calidez del cuerpo contrario y esa extraña sensación que no desaparecía por completo, pero no quería pensar más, había quedado lo bastante mal con el muchacho que no quería empeñarse en pensar y preocuparse de algo que ya era agua del pasado. Aun sin saber que tendría que pasar una prueba muy grande junto con el joven Jaeger.

Tres semanas después...

Estaba más que estresado, su trabajo había aumentado considerablemente y apenas tenía tiempo de un respiro, Hanji tampoco se había acercado mucho a su oficina en los últimos días y eso le parecía demasiado extraño. Aparte de estar completamente estresado en el trabajo, su frustración sexual se había hecho más fuerte... Sabía que hacia mal pero se había acostado con algunas mujeres las últimas semanas pero ninguna le había dejado esa sensación en su cuerpo como aquel mocoso, había pensado en olvidarle pero simplemente no podía, no se explicaba que ocurría en su cabeza pero esta parecía querer recordarle lo que paso.

Eso había hecho que buscara sexo en otros lados... todo salio mal porque en lugar de esa sensación agradable, solo se sentía sucio y asqueado, las corría de su departamento y se bañaba inmediatamente. Ya no sabía que hacer para arreglar su problema, era por eso que se decidió adentrarse más aún en su trabajo, el problema era su horrible concentración.

Uno pasos fuertes en el pasillo lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, una alarma roja en su subconsciente se encendió al escuchar los recios toquidos en su puerta.

-Adelante- dijo fríamente preguntándose quien seria el desafortunado que se atrevía a molestarlo. Hanji se asomó en la puerta y Levi se sorprendió al verla ahí, tocando su puerta y completamente seria. Ella era de las que entraban en su oficina sin tocar haciendo un gran alboroto en el lugar.

-Levi... necesito hablar de algo muy serio contigo- camino frente al pelinegro cerrando la puerta tras de si para disponerse a sentarse en los asientos frente al escritorio.

-¿Hay algún problema? - pregunto irritado y frunciendo el ceño en señal de molestia.

-Tranquilo que no es de trabajo... es más sobre... algo personal tuyo- suspiro cansada, tenía miedo del como reaccionaria su amigo.

-Entonces que mierda es cuatro ojos, no me hagas perder el tiempo- escupió tensándose ante las palabras de Hanji, tenía el presentimiento de que lo que le diría era algo realmente importante.

-¿Recuerdas a Eren? - Levi la miro a los ojos dándole a entender que no tenía ni idea de quien era ese sujeto. -La persona con la que te fuiste del bar- un balde de agua fría calló sobre el... así que el mocoso se llamaba Eren.

-Como es que tu... - pregunto entrecerrando los ojos amenazadoramente.

-Fue más que obvio Levi... de repente el y tu desaparecieron de mi vista y el encargado del lugar me dijo que te vio salir con el tomado de la mano... tú lo estabas llevando- Hanji podía estar loca pero era demasiado lista y no se le iba nada a su ojo de alcohol.

-Que mierda tiene ese mocoso que ver conmigo- se recargó en el escritorio con el brazo izquierdo simulando aburrimiento, admitió su derrota pues sabía que no ganaría contra la castaña.

-Tiene mucho que ver Levi... como sabrás, su hermana, Mikasa es una gran amiga mía y ella me ha dicho algo muy importante que es mejor que sepas- la seriedad de Hanji le comenzaba a molestar.

-Déjate de rodeos cuatro ojos de mierda, tengo cosas mucho más importantes que atender- su paciencia se estaba agotando y Hanji no le decía las cosas con claridad.

-Esta bien- susurro sacando de su bolso una carpeta, abriéndola en el punto correcto enseñándoselo al pelinegro.

-¿Qué es esto? - pregunto sin entender el papel.

-Eso Levi, es un examen medico que se le hizo a Eren cuando era un adolescente... ahí se comprueba de que el chico puede quedar embarazado- eso sorprendió un poco a Levi pero no entendía qué tenia el que ver en el asunto. -Estuve investigando sobre el un poco y encontré esa información... Mikasa dijo que era probable que su hermano estuviera embarazado- Levi seguía sin entender las razones del porqué su amiga le decía todo aquello, lo que hiciera ese mocoso no era su problema.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmi...? - se vio interrumpido por el grito exasperado de Hanji.

-¡Qué es probable que Eren este embarazado y que ese hijo que espera sea tuyo, maldita sea! - a la castaña se le acabo la paciencia y termino diciendo eso sin ninguna delicadeza, eso dejo paralizado al pelinegro, miraba a Hanji con los ojos completamente abiertos sin saber que decir o como reaccionar. La primera por que jamas había visto a la cuatro gritarle como lo acababa de hacer y la segunda porque... ¿Como demonios se suponía que reaccionara cuando le estaban diciendo que era posible que seria padre?

-¿Qué? - era tonto formular esa pregunta por qué entendió a la perfección lo que la castaña quería decirle, sin embargo era increíble que creyera eso.

-Lo que escuchaste Levi, Mikasa me llamo por teléfono hace dos días, me dijo que su hermano estaba actuando extraño y que parecía enfermo, me dijo que tenía síntomas de una mujer embarazada y que estaba muy preocupada por el... me mando un mensaje esta mañana diciendo que llevaría a Eren a un hospital y que el se había hecho una prueba de embarazo casera, nadie más lo ha sabido y Eren no le ha dicho quien es el padre.

Él trabaja para nuestra compañía por lo tanto lo eh conocido... no hemos hablado mucho pero sé que es un chico amable y es una buena persona, no sé que fue lo que paso esa noche pero es probable que eso haya dejado repercusiones... ¿Estas consiente de lo que te estoy diciendo? Dios Levi, metiste la pata y muy al fondo- Hanji no parecía molesta pero si un poco decepcionada, sabía que ella también había tenido algo de culpa puesto que ella había servido incontables veces whisky en su vaso, además de perderlos de vista a ambos.

Levi la miro sin explicación, no tenía palabras para expresar lo que estaba sintiendo, tenía un sin fin de sentimientos en la cabeza que se arremolinaban de apoco en su estomago haciéndole sentir un hueco en la boca del estómago, no podía salir victorioso ante su respuesta por lo que decidio quedarse callado, ¿Cómo demonios era que eso le estaba pasando? si el chico realmente estaba esperando un hijo suyo, entonces ya no había nada que hacer, miles de pensamientos cruzaron su cabeza, pero ninguno era coherente.

Hanji tomo un papelito escribiendo una dirección, la dejo cerca de la mano del pelinegro para después ponerse de pie.

-Si todo esto es verdad, espero que te hagas responsable Rivaille... eres mi amigo pero no toleraré que abandones a una criatura que no tiene nada que ver con tu calentura, eres un hombre hecho y derecho, hazte responsable de esto... esa dirección es del departamento de Eren- dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al pelinegro que miraba sin mirar la dirección, entendía a la perfección el punto de la cuatro ojos, si le quitaba importancia al asunto, entonces seria la peor persona del mundo, si en verdad había criatura, entonces tomaría responsabilidad de ella.

Suspiro con pesar, estaba en la edad en la que cualquier hombre buscaría tener una familia, una esposa, una casa... hijos, pero el simplemente trabajo toda su vida para estar en el puesto en el que estaba, por lo tanto, su vida social era poca, se la vivía en la oficina... gran parte de su vida era ahí, no se daba el tiempo para pensar en tener una relación amorosa y hacer bebes como conejos... no había pensado jamás en tener hijos, el solamente vivía por vivir.

-Ah, y Levi... - dijo Hanji con la mano en el pomo de la puerta dispuesta a salir sacando al pelinegro de sus pensamientos. -Por favor, no lastimes a Eren, suficiente ha tenido con su pasado... si el bebé existe... entonces cuida de los dos- sonrío con tristeza para salir rápidamente de la oficina dejando sorprendido a Levi, esa expresión en la castaña era nueva para él.

Intento volver a trabajar pero no podía sabiendo que era probable que había embarazado a alguien... mas consciente, aun hombre casi siete años menor que él. Tomo la dirección del castaño en sus manos frunciendo el ceño al reconocer el barrio, estaba un poco lejos del centro y el lugar no era demasiado seguro.

Volvió a sus papeles después de haber guardado delicadamente el papelito en el bolsillo de su pantalón negro.

**OoOoOoO**

Estaba en su departamento sentado en el sofá más grande, estaba muy nervioso, había tenido que decirle a su hermana la verdad y ahora ella estaba dando vueltas a sus espaldas como una fiera encerrada en una jaula. Ahora Mikasa sabía que Levi Rivaille, el famoso empresario billonario, era el padre de su hijo.

Cuando ella preguntó en el auto quien era el padre, intento evadir el tema pero no funciono, cansado de ocultar la verdad, dijo sin mirar a Mikasa el nombre, al principio ella se mantenía serena, llegaron a su departamento y ella comienzo a interrogarlo de manera directa y algo ansiosa por tener respuestas. Al final termino soltando toda la sopa, para que seguir mintiendo, de todos modos, se sabría la verdad tarde o temprano.

-Eren... - susurro el nombre la pelinegra sentándose a su lado un poco más calmada, se sintió muy furiosa al saber que su hermano se había acostado con alguien demasiado importante ¡y totalmente borrachos! hubiera preferido que el padre fuera alguien al que el castaño quería y amaba. -¿Le dirás? - el castaño supo a que se refería, no se detuvo a pensar en ese problema, no se detuvo a pensar en Levi con semejante noticia.

-No lo sé- suspiro con resignación. -La última vez que estuve con él, me corrió de su departamento, no creo que lo tome muy bien... por lo tanto, supongo que no diré nada aun- no quería tener que ver a Levi de nuevo, cada vez que recordaba lo ocurrido, se sentía extraño, se sentía triste y deprimido.

-Eren, él debe saberlo, el bebé no tiene la culpa de lo que haya pasado y ese hombre tiene el derecho de saberlo, no me agrada, de hecho lo aborrezco pero es su derecho el saber que será padre, no me interesa si se hará cargo, yo te apoyare en lo que pueda, pero tiene que saber que estás esperando un hijo suyo- Mikasa no era de las que hablaban mucho, pero esta vez debía hacerlo por el bien de su hermano. Detestaba a Levi Rivaille por el simple hecho de que se acercara a su hermano, no le gustaban las personas prepotentes y egoístas como aquel sujeto, pero ella ya nada tenía que ver con el asunto y con las decisiones de su hermano, lo único que podía hacer, era apoyar incondicionalmente a Eren en lo que necesitara.

-No lo se Mikasa... - susurro con unas ganas inmensas de llorar, estaba demasiado sensible y el tener que pensar en ese asunto le hacia ponerse susceptible.

Después de haber platicado un poco, ambos ya más calmados, la pelinegra decidió marcharse a su propio departamento sin antes volver a repetirle que si necesitaba algo, que no dudara en llamarle. Eren se quedó un rato pensativo, su cabeza estaba demasiado confundida así que decidió calmarse un poco, camino hacia la cocina preparando un poco de té verde y después se sentó en la sala a ver un poco el televisor.

Ni siquiera sintió cuando se quedó dormido arrullándose con el murmullo del televisor.

Despertó cuando unos toquidos en su puerta se escucharon, se preguntó quién seria a esas horas ya que era algo tarde, había dormido demasiado ya que se sentía demasiado cansado y fatigado, ademas de despertarse algo perdido pues no estaba en su habitación, si no que en su sala. Bostezando apago el televisor y camino hacia la puerta para ver quien era, encontrándose con la persona que menos quería ni tenia planeado ver.

**OoOoOoo**

Camino lentamente para salir de la oficina, todos lo miraban extrañados, él era siempre el último en irse del trabajo y no era muy común verlo irse cuando aun faltaban dos horas para la hora de salida, camino tratando de serenar su respiración; era de las pocas veces en que se sentía nervioso, iría a ver al mocoso a su hogar y necesitaba calmarse antes de enfrentarlo.

Unos susurros en el ascensor llamaron su atención ya que mencionaron la compañía en donde trabajaba el mocoso.

-Si, escuche de una amiga que trabaja en esa empresa, que es probable que un chico de ahí este embarazado- susurro una rubia oxigenada.

-¿En serio? Como lo sabes, es increíble lo que me estás contando- dijo la chica bajita a su lado.

-Si, escuche de mi amiga que el chico últimamente se la pasaba vomitando y ya vez que siempre estuvo el rumor en Legion Recognition Company de que había un hombre que podía quedar preñado... no dudo que sea ese chico- dijo la mujer con una mueca de asco, Levi escuchaba todas esas palabrerías con los puños apretados, no entendía como ese rumor había llegado hasta su trabajo y como esas mujeres podían simplemente iniciar rumores como esos sin una base solida, eran detestables.

-No es que me agrade mucho el enterarme de eso, es decir, lo normal es que una mujer se embarace... no un hombre- dijo la otra chica.

-Lo sé, no es algo común, es un asco, ¿Quién demonios podría ser el padre de esa criatura? - la mujer hablaba con repugnancia en su voz. El pelinegro, que miraba con odio a las dos secretarias, no podía dar credito a lo que decían, se expresaban muy mal de esas personas capaces de dar vida.

-Bueno, no lo sé, un bebé es una bendición y no podemos juzgar al chico... además seria realmente lindo ver a un hombre embarazado- eso lo desconcertó un poco y parecía que a la rubia casi le daba un infarto.

-De que estás hablando, ¿Acaso eres fujoshi? que horror, es asqueroso que un hombre quede embarazado, son deformes- dijo mirando a la chica bajita con rencor, el ascensor abrió sus puertas en el primer piso pero esas dos mujeres le estorbaban el camino, ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta de su presencia, eso hasta que su imponente y ronca voz se hizo notar.

-Si ya terminaron su estúpida charla, ¿podrían quitarse basuras? - las dos chicas miraron con miedo al pelinegro y sin decir nada salieron del ascensor dejando el camino libre para el pelinegro. Este no se quedó con las ganas así que miro fríamente a la mujer rubia quien había sido la que lo insulto de manera indirecta y sin darse cuenta -Maldita escoria, ojalá nunca tengas hijos, odio a las personas que solo juzgan, tu pequeño cerebro no puede entender cosas como esa-susurro para después seguir con su camino al estacionamiento subiendo a su auto para después marcharse al hogar de dicho castaño, ni siquiera volteo a ver la reacción de la secretaria quien, totalmente asustada había caído al piso de rodillas completamente avergonzada al ser escuchada por un hombre tan importante como LEvi.

**OoOoOoO**

Había llegado al lugar, un edificio algo viejo, ancho y ruído estaba ubicado frente a él, no era muy grande, apenas cinco pisos y sin ascensor. Camino lentamente para comenzar a subir las escaleras, según el papel, el departamento del mocoso estaba en el tercer piso y era el número seis. Al pasar por algunos departamentos, se dio cuenta de que estaban demasiado destartalados, muchos tenían solo una mosquitera, otros permanecían con las puertas cerradas y alguno que otro tenía el letrero de SE RENTA. Se sintió extraño caminando en ese lugar ya que el no iba a los barrios bajos, después de todo, vivía con lujos y en uno de los barrios mas prestigiosos de la ciudad.

Llego al final del pasillo encontrando el departamento indicado, y por lo que podía ver, no estaba tan mal por fuera, la pintura no se caía ya que parecía recien puesta y la puerta parecía reciente ya que estaba en perfecto estado; además tenía dos lindas macetas a los lados, lo que le hizo pensar que estaba equivocado de lugar, suspirando con irritación, toco un par de veces la puerta. Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon del otro lado para finalmente ser abierta. Un rostro conocido apareció y supo que estaba en el lugar correcto.

Sus ojos se reencontraron, verdes azulados con grisáceos. El chico estaba sorprendido por verlo ahí, parecía que sus ojos se saldrían de sus cuencas y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta.

-Rivaille- susurro con voz quebrada observando al hombre imponente y de fríos ojos ante él. Levi simplemente lo miro inspeccionando cada rasgo de su fino rostro puesto que no había tenido el tiempo de mirarlo, era irónico, se había acostado con alguien y ni siquiera conocía su rostro, uno muy lindo por cierto. Sonrío internamente al ver el ligero temblor en el cuerpo del menor.

**CONTINUARA...**

**Jajajaja! lo volví a dejar en lo mismo peeeero, aquí ven la reacción de Levi y por que demonios va a buscar a Eren juajajaja me siento muy mala esta vez... la verdad es que la angustia y eso no se me da muy bien, soy de esas que aman los finales felices, el tan Y TODOS VIVIERON FELICES PARA SIEMPRE jajaja asi que no los are sufrir demasiado, es mas amor y amor y amor :3**

**Lamento demasiado que el capitulo anterior tuviera muchos horrores (por que no son errores x.x) ortográficos y si este capitulo tiene, disculpenme pero no tengo así que digamos, mucho tiempo para checarlo TnT**

**Contestare revies XD:**

Genevieve Phantomhive: **Muchas gracias por tu review :D, habra mucha mas ternura en los proximos capitulos (:, tanto que querras comerte un conejito... jajaja ok eso no, Levi se comporto como un HDP! pero tranquila que las cosas se remediaran, de nuevo, gracias por tu review y espero te guste este capitulo :D)**

KIRYUU-SENSEI: **te agradezco el review, lamento si no puedo actualizar en una semana pero pasando esa me dedicare a escribir ya que estare de vacaciones (solo dos semanas) pero aun asi tratare de actualizar cada semana :)**

S. -chan: **siento haberlo dejado en la mejor parte (aunque en este capitulo hice lo mismo -_-) como que me cayo la pedrada... soy una hdp TnT me encanta que te haya gustado, me gusta la intriga y es por eso que lo hago jajajaja, muchisimas gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo, como dije antes, es probable que la otra semana no actualiza asi que gomene D: lo que sigue sera mas lindo **

MoonOnALake: **se agradece tu review y me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este capitulo tambien lo haga.**

.gomez: **Gracias por tu sensual review :)**

**Eso es todo, me despido por ahora**

**ja-ne**

**cuidense y **

**Bye, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola gente! eh venido con un nuevo zhukulento capitulo, decidí subirlo pronto por que el día de hoy empiezan mis terribles exámenes (hoy tuve medicina legal :S) ademas de que la próxima semana seguiré con ellos y lo mas seguro es que no me de chance de escribir D: eh tenido una semana difícil, demasiados trabajos finales, demasiado estrés y exposiciones y próximos exámenes finales de tetra y bla bla bla... este capitulo lo inicie desde que subí el anterior -_- y apenas tuve chance de terminarlo :(**

**Espero les guste el capitulo :)**

**SNK no me pertenece ni sus personajes**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**MI LUZ DE CADA DÍA**

**Capitulo II: Decisiones y responsabilidad.**

Estático, así se encontraba, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir; estaba totalmente perdido y sin poder creer que ese hombre, enfundado en un elegante traje negro, estuviera en su puerta, esperando a que hiciera algo. Para el era casi increíble que él estuviera ahí, conocía a Levi por medio de revistas y la televisión, además de ser presentado por Hanji, una amiga de su hermana, pero a pesar de todo eso, sabía que Rivaille era un hombre serio, frio y grosero, el aún no se sentía preparado para encararlo, la última vez que habían estado juntos había sido para tener relaciones... el resultado no fue el esperado para el castaño, entendía que debía decirle a Levi lo de su embarazo, sin embargo, tenía miedo, y mucho.

Levi, por su parte, miraba atentamente al castaño, su delicado rostro y esos hermosos ojos de un color que jamás había visto o conocido en otra persona, estaba un poco sorprendido ya que Eren tenía algunas facciones algo afeminadas, nariz un poco respingada, pómulos resaltados y ojos grandes... muy grandes, además de un lindo cuerpo, eran casi de la misma estatura, sin embargo, el castaño lo arrebasaba por unos cinco centímetros, era delgado y de tez morena clara, además de tener unos seductores labios que no dudo en mirar... de alguna forma, quería probarlos, no recordaba si lo hizo cuando tuvieron sexo; admiro su ropa, el mocoso iba vestido de forma casual, un suéter beige largo, unos pantalones de un color más oscuro, andaba en calcetines y con el pelo alborotado, se veía bastante bien. Harto de esperar y comenzando a perder un poco de paciencia ya que no era agradable quedarse en la entrada esperando a que Eren reaccionara, se sentía estúpido, decidió apurarlo.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día o me invitaras a pasar... mocoso? - Así era Levi de amable, nótese el sarcasmo, pensó el castaño, las palabras de Leví lo sacaron de sus pensamientos haciéndose a un lado automáticamente. Miro nervioso al hombre que pasaba mirando todo con atención incluso a su persona quitándose sus finos zapatos negros en el proceso.

El pelinegro debía admitir que el departamento era lindo; al entrar se encontró con la sala, unos lindos muebles de color blanco con cojines azules con flores, el sofá más grande tenia a los lados mesitas con dos lamparas blancas que alumbraban tenuemente la sala de estar, había una mesita de centro color blanco con un jarrón que contenía pequeñas florecillas, la pared también era blanca con algunas fotografías y una que otra pintura, había dos estanterías color caoba oscura repletas de libros; en la pequeña sala había un pequeño balcón en donde, supuso, se colgaba la ropa, el ventanal tenía unas lindas y largas cortinas blancas, un televisor algo viejo estaba en empotrado en la pared frente a el sillón más grande, el piso era de madera color café chocolate bien cuidado y brilloso, un pasillo se extendía de su lado izquierdo en donde estaban las habitaciones y hacia su derecha, se encontraba la pequeña cocina y el cuarto de lavado... En si, el departamento tenía un estilo shabishik muy lindo... Casi te hacia sentir en casa. Rivaille se sentía un poco satisfecho al ver que ese departamento estaba demasiado limpio... Tanto como para ser de un mocoso 23 años y soltero... o eso quiso suponer.

El pelinegro caminó hasta uno de los sillones para sentarse después de haberse quitado el saco negro y colgarlo en un perchero hallado de una de las estanterías, siendo seguido por Eren, quien se quedó parado a unos dos metros de Levi mirando con un poco de preocupación y angustia, se daba valor para hablar mientras intentaba ocultarla, pero nada escapaba de esos fríos ojos grisáceos.

-¿Se... se le ofrece a... algo de tomar señor Ri... Rivaille? ¿Agua, refresco, café... té? - pregunto tímidamente el castaño quien intentaba respirar y no tartamudear, fallando en el intento, no sabía que hacer y estaba a punto de explotar de la angustia que sentía, jamás supo tratar con las personas y más con alguien tan importante como lo era el pelinegro, sobretodo, después de lo que ocurrió en su apartamento y el hijo que esperaba de él.

-Té- dijo simplemente haciendo más tensos los músculos del chico al escuchar la ronca voz que provino de él, inmediatamente se dirigió a la cocina siendo seguido por una mirada intimidante y grisácea, temblaba ligeramente y sus nervios comenzaban a aumentar, quería saber que hacia el en su casa, pero no sabia como preguntar, estaba tan nervioso que incluso batallo un poco para servir el líquido en una pequeña taza blanca.

Iba a entregar la taza y preguntarle la razón de su extraña visita, por que ese hombre se encontraba en su sala, ¿qué demonios hacia ahí?, tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta de una presencia, suspiro lentamente para darse valor, cuando dio vuelta se encontró de frente con el pelinegro quien lo miraba de forma extraña, dio un saldo casi tirando el té sobre el debido al susto.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? - la voz de Levi sonaba acusatoria y eso a Eren no le daba buena señal, intento ablandar las cosas haciéndose el tonto.

-No sé de que está hablando señor Rivaille- la mirada del castaño se desvió hacia el cuarto de lavado a su derecha ya que se había recargado en la barra de la cocina después de colocar cuidadosamente la taza en esta y que así no se cayera de sus manos temblorosas, respiro y exhalo tratando de controlar su nerviosismo.

-No te hagas el tonto mocoso, sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿Es verdad que estás esperando un hijo mío? - Eren abrió intensamente los ojos, su mente no reaccionaba y comenzó a temblar de manera evidente, ante esa reacción, era obvio para el pelinegro, que Eren estaba embarazado. El chico no sabía que decir, sus ojos no apartaban la mirada de los ojos grises y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, tratando de emitir algún sonido pero nunca paso, su garganta se cerro por completo. Levi perdió la paciencia, el estrés de su trabajo y su frustración sexual estaban haciendo mella en él, su cuerpo quería soltar toda esa tensión y el único que la recibiría seria el castaño, seria una victima ante el vómito verbal que tendría... todo debido a una noche de alcohol. -¿Es que eres sordo? ¿No tienes lengua? ¿O es que acaso estás embarazado y no quieres decirlo porque no sabes quién es el padre? ¿O...? - sus palabras fueron abruptamente interrumpidas gracias a una mano que se estampó fuertemente en su mejilla.

Se quedó estático sintiendo su mejilla palpitar ligeramente, nadie jamás lo había golpeado, no se atrevían a hacerlo, pero ese chiquillo simplemente lo hizo, y demasiado fuerte, tanto que le había volteado la cara y dejado una marca, se tomó la mejilla izquierda mirando completamente sorprendido a un furioso Eren, el chico respiraba con fuerza, conteniendo toda su ira, apretando fuertemente los puños y respirando con dificultad.

-Si ha venido a mi casa a insultarme, le pido que se marche, ¡Suficiente tengo de ti! - grito con los puños apretados, sus nervios se marcharon y fueron sustituidos por esa furia, ese hombre no llegaría a su casa a faltarle el respeto como lo estaba haciendo, o no, no señor. -Fue usted el que me dijo que no quería volver a ver mi rostro ¿Quiere saberlo? ¡Sí! Estoy embarazado y es su hijo, pero no se preocupe, no necesito de usted, puedo criar a mi bebé yo solo, ¡Ahora largo de aquí! - Eren no quería hablar más, quería que ese hombre grosero y prepotente se fuera de su hogar, solo quería irse a la cama a llorar y dormir, era lo único que esperaba de Levi quien seguía en shock ante la reacción del mocoso. Levi entendió que se había pasado con sus palabras, insulto a Eren de forma muy cruel y no había querido eso, ese no había sido su propósito.

Eren quiso salir de la cocina por lo que camino cerca de Levi pasándole por un lado y así tratar de irse lejos, se sintió un cobarde pero estaba dolido y solo quería descansar; estaba a punto de salir de la cocina pero una fuerte mano lo tomó del antebrazo volteándolo con rapidez, el pelinegro lo acerco a su cuerpo aun más al tomarlo de la cintura. El castaño no supo lo que ocurrió y se sorprendió tanto al estar tan cerca del rostro de Levi que sus ojos se abrieron en asombro, tan cerca de su rostro estaba, que sentía su respiración mezclarse con la menta de él, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas encontrando la fría mirada del pelinegro.

-Suéltame- ordeno el chico intentando safarce del firme agarre fracasando en el intento y sintiendo más fuerza en su cintura, el castaño intento impulsarse hacia atrás con las manos apoyadas en el fuerte pecho del mayor pero este era mucho más fuerte físicamente que él... a pesar de ser casi cinco centímetros mas bajo.

-No lo haré mocoso- su voz sonó ronca y demandante, algo que le causo escalofríos a Eren quien lo miraba en una combinación de sentimientos, más que nada, de confusión y miedo.

-¡Maldito! ¡Viene a mi casa, me insulta e insinúa que ando de puto! ¡Es usted el que me corrió de su departamento cruelmente y sin ninguna delicadeza! ¡¿Como quería que lo dijera que estaba preñado si usted dijo que no quería volver a verme?! ¡No entendía lo que pasaba y aún no lo recuerdo nada! ¡No entiendo como termine enredado con usted! ¡¿Por que demonios permití que tomara mi virginidad?!- lagrimas saladas y amargas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, el ni siquiera sabía cómo es que termino lloran, estaba tan frágil que ya no le importaba demostrar lo que sentía, estaba harto de los problemas.

Levi abrió completamente los ojos ante la última oración, ese mocoso no pudo haber mentido debido a que no pensó en lo que dijo, el se mantenía gritando todo tipo de cosas pero Levi ya no lo escuchaba, el solamente pensaba en las últimas palabras pronunciadas por el castaño. ¿Era virgen antes de estar con él? ahora si, era oficial, se sentía completamente una mierda. Miro atentamente al castaño quien seguía llorando mientras maldecía a los cuatro vientos... su mirada comenzó a descender de los preciosos ojos verdes, que en ese momento se encontraban rojizos y cristalinos, a los suaves labios del castaño, el labio inferior era un poco más grueso que el superior, de un color rosado casi rojizo debido a las mordidas que Eren se daba gracias a los nervios, sus labios temblaban ligeramente cada vez que hacia una pausa en su gritadero, se sintió tentado viendo como se movían, no podía apartar la mirada de ellos.

-Usted no tiene derecho a venir a mi casa e insultarme, yo... - otra interrupción, esta vez no fue el pelinegro... y esta vez no hubo cachetada.

Eren abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir unos fríos labios sobre los suyos, se quedó estático sin saber que hacer, no sabia si corresponder o detener, ¡Levi lo estaba besando! su cabeza estaba en blanco. Estaba a punto de empujarlo lejos cuando Levi se separó para mirarlo. El pelinegro pensó que recibiría un golpe más fuerte, sin embargo, este nunca llego y eso lo extraño, al contrario de lo que espero... se sorprendió de ver a un mocoso lloroso y sollozante, con las mejillas y la nariz sonrojadas, las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas y su cuerpo temblando ligeramente; completamente diferente al furioso y ruidoso Eren que presencio momentos antes, mantenía los ojos semicerrados y sollozaba sin saber qué decir.

-¿Por qué? - su voz sonó entrecortada, sus palabras apenas fueron escuchadas por Levi ya que este estaba lo suficientemente cerca para hacerlo, miraba el piso como si este fuera lo más importante.

-¿Por qué, que? - miro a los ojos a Eren, este estaba más tranquilo pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo como cascadas.

-¿Por qué me besó? - sus delgadas manos apretaron la fina camisa blanca de Levi respirando con un poco de dificultad aun sintiendo el firme agarre en su cintura.

-Era la única manera de calmarte- susurro aun con la calidez de los labios dulces del castaño, esa sensación era demasiado placentera para él que quiso más, sin embargo, no quería asustar más al castaño, ni siquiera sabía la verdadera razón de porque lo había besado, necesitaban calmarse para hablar con claridad, además, él debía disculparse por lo sucedido en su departamento.

-Idiota... ¿Cómo es posible que me robes todo? Me robaste mi primera vez, ¿Cómo fue que termino esto así? ¿Con una hermosa criatura en medio de todo esto? ¿Por qué siempre me meto en problemas? - el castaño bajo la cabeza colocándola lentamente en el fuerte pecho del pelinegro sintiendo ligeros espasmos por el llanto, las lagrimas saladas no se detuvieron, intento acallar sus sollozos pero estos parecían no querer dar tregua, una mano en su cabeza lo hizo llorar aun más, no era un simple gesto, era protección, seguridad y un consuelo que decía que todo estaría bien... así se sentía en el fuerte abrazo que le proporcionaba el mayor.

**OoOoOoO**

Suspiro por quinta vez, después de que Eren se tranquilizara, decidió llevarlo a la sala y sentarlo en lo que dejaba de llorar para después dirigirse a la cocina y calentar el té que seguía en la tetera, quiso suponer que Eren lo había hecho mucho antes de que llegara. Un nuevo suspiro salio de sus labios al dirigir la mirada hacia el castaño quien sonaba su nariz en una servilleta arrugada, el chico estaba demasiado sensible y tenía miedo de romperlo con una simple mirada, estaba hecho un ovillo, ahí sentado con las rodillas cerca de su cara, abrazando sus piernas mientras escondía un poco de su rostro y acallaba sus leves sollozos.

Definitivamente no quería dañarlo más de lo que ya había hecho, era algo extraño para él, nunca espero tratar a alguien con tal delicadeza como lo acababa de hacer, siempre fue brusco y grosero, lo criaron de esa forma pero... con el mocoso no podía, no le salia como naturalmente podía, para él, era como si irradiara un aura de debilidad, quizá solo él lo notaba, sin embargo, ante esa sensación de vulnerabilidad, quería protegerlo, no entendía como había llegado a esa conclusión y no estaba en su carácter mostrarse de esa manera pero... consciente o inconscientemente, prometió cuidar del mocoso y de su pequeño bebé que crecía en esos momentos dentro del vientre del castaño.

Aun era increíble para el... un bebé... él seria padre... tendría un hijo o una hija, alguien a quien podría admirar... su heredero o heredera. No se sentía enojado, ni siquiera frustrado o irritado, tenía en el pecho un extraño sentimiento que hace tiempo no sentía, un sentimiento que creyó jamás volvería a sentir... felicidad. SI, Levi Rivaille se sentía feliz, feliz porque tendría un bebé, feliz porque no era con Petra Ral, feliz porque era con alguien amable y, según Hanji, de buen corazón... feliz porque Eren Jaeger seria la madre... Esperen... ¡¿QUE?! sacudió un poco la cabeza tratando de borrar ese ultimo pensamiento, "_demonios, por qué mierda pensé eso_..." al escuchar la tetera, salio de sus pensamientos, apago la hornilla y sirvió el té en dos tazas blancas, las tomo y se dirigió a la sala sentándose en un sillón individual que estaba al lado del castaño, el cual ni siquiera noto su presencia.

-Oi, mocoso, tomate el té- Eren lo miro de reojo, sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojos al igual que su nariz, sin embargo, ya no había más lagrimas.

-Gracias- susurro débilmente tomando con las dos manos la taza dando un pequeño sorbo sintiendo la mirada seria del pelinegro sobre su persona.

-Mocoso... - hablo lo suficientemente fuerte para que el castaño desviara su atención del contenido de su taza, Eren lo mirara sin decir nada y el pelinegro entendió que debía continuar con lo que preguntaría. -¿Estás seguro de que estás embarazado? ¿Has ido al médico? - Eren lo miro unos segundos para después ponerse de pie lentamente.

El pelinegro creyó que Eren se marcharía lejos de él, no había querido ofenderlo, sin embargo, debía estar cien por ciento seguro del estado de Eren.

-No quiero ofenderte mocoso pero... - fue inmediatamente interrumpido por las suaves pero firmes palabras del castaño.

-No me ha ofendido señor Rivaille, sé lo que quiere decir, después de todo, usted es una persona importante y es lógico que desconfíe... no piense que yo eh dicho que estoy embarazado para sacar provecho y tener dinero, me basta con que sepa que estoy esperando un hijo suyo, dependerá de usted si quiere hacerse responsable... a mí no me molesta criar a mi bebé yo solo- Eren se dirigió a una de las estanterías y cogió una pequeña caja de madera para después caminar de nuevo a su lugar. Levi estaba más que sorprendido por las tranquilas palabras de Eren, el solo había pensado un instante en eso pero no creyó a Eren capaz ya que no se veía ese tipo de persona, el simplemente quería saber si realmente Eren estaba esperando un bebé.

-Me alegra saberlo- la mirada intimidante del pelinegro puso levemente nervioso a Eren pero decidio darle la pequeña caja.

Levi la tomo y la admiro detenidamente, era una pequeña caja de madrea oscura, tenía figuras de flores y parecía un poco vieja, aún no entendía por qué Eren se la había entregado.

-¿Qué es? -pregunto mirando interrogante al castaño quien se había vuelto a sentar pero esta vez de manera normal tomando la taza para darle otro sorbo, ya mucho más tranquilo que antes al saber que Levi era consciente de la situación y que la aceptaba... al menos la noticia.

-Solo ábrala- susurro sin mirarlo a los ojos.

El pelinegro alzó una ceja con irritación pero decidió hacerle caso y comenzó a abrirla temiendo lo que había dentro, abrió los ojos de manera sorpresiva al encontrar una variedad de pruebas de embarazo, todas daban, a su manera, positivo.

-Mi hermana Mikasa me obligo a hacerlas todas, son alrededor de ocho, lo importante esta hasta abajo- Eren miró tímidamente a Levi quien no quitaba en ningún momento la mirada de las pruebas. El pelinegro no dijo nada y comenzó a sacar todas contando nueve en total, todas positivas; un papel en el fondo de la caja llamó su atención, eso debía ser lo importante que menciono el castaño, saco el papel, lo desdoblo y se dio cuenta de que era una prueba de sangre para embarazo... al final del papel decía: "Prueba de embarazo en sangre: POSITIVO". Era oficial, Eren estaba cien por ciento embarazado.

-Entiendo- susurro doblando el papel sintiendo de nuevo ese calor mezclado con mariposas en el estómago, el sentimiento era demasiado extraño, pero era agradable.

-Señor Levi, yo entenderé si usted no acepta al bebé, no puedo obligarlo, después de todo... es culpa mía- lo último fue susurrado de forma dolorosa, el pelinegro se sintió extraño al pervivir esa triste mirada que solo opacaba los hermosos ojos verdes.

-Oi, mocoso, no me disculparé por lo que paso en mi apartamento, no hay porque hacerlo y no hay nada que hubiera podido hacer para evitarlo, lo hecho, hecho esta, solo espero que si perdones el haberte corrido así... no estaba en mis cabales, aceptaré mi responsabilidad... después de todo, yo también tuve la culpa... solo espero que tengas un poco de discreción- la mirada que le lanzo el castaño lo dijo todo, Eren creyó que Levi no quería que nadie se enterara de que él seria el padre, era doloroso pero lo entendía. Eren bajo la mirada contrariado, Levi era un hombre importante, ¿Qué diría la gente si supieran que tendía un bebé con un don nadie?

Levi lo supo, supo lo que el castaño pensaba y estaba realmente equivocado, así que quiso dar una explicación, aun si eso estaba fuera de sus principios.

-No es por lo que crees mocoso, hago esto no porque no quiera que se enteren, tarde o temprano lo sabrán... lo único que yo quiero, es que tengas un poco de tranquilidad en los primeros meses... tengo entendido que si tienes mucho estrés los primeros meses el bebé puede sufrir daños, la prensa lo sabrá y estarán día y noche fuera de tu casa esperando a que tú hables, demasiado para alguien que está esperando un bebé, sabremos cuándo será el momento de decirlo, sin embargo... no ahora- después de eso, suspiro poniéndose de pie y, sin que Eren lo notara, tomo una de las pruebas y la guardo en su bolsillo rápidamente. El castaño lo miro perplejo por sus palabras, no creía haber escuchado bien pero al ver la seriedad en su mirada, supo que era lo que había entendido, Levi no lo estaba rechazando, lo estaba protegiendo a él y a su bebé, recibiría la ayuda del pelinegro.

Eren estaba sorprendido y aliviado, después de todo, Levi si era, aunque fuera un poco, considerado y amable, claro, a su manera, ahora entendía que el pelinegro aceptaba más que bien a su pequeña luz, esa que le había dado esperanzas de seguir adelante.

-Señor Levi yo... - dijo poniéndose de pie para seguir a Levi hacia la puerta.

-¿Cuándo será tu próxima cita al doctor? - dijo poniéndose sus finos zapatos.

-Será dentro de una semana pero... - Volvió a ser interrumpido por el pelinegro.

-Bien, dime a que hora iras y veré si puedo ir, intentaré cancelar alguna junta y hacer tiempo en mi agenda, también avísame sobre los gastos- no le dirigió la mirada al castaño pero sabía que este estaba muy sorprendido debido a la exclamación de asombro que había hecho. No se equivocaba, Eren abrió mucho los ojos y ligeramente la boca sintiéndose un poco abrumado.

-S...Si, la cita será como a las 10- susurro aun consternado.

-Dame tu numero... de celular, el de tu casa y... el de tu trabajo- el pelinegro sacó un costoso celular de uno de sus bolsillos y comenzó a escribir los dígitos que le dictaba Eren. El castaño quiso preguntar el porqué del número de su trabajo, Levi solo lo observo diciendo con la mirada "solo dámelo". Después de intercambiar números, el pelinegro caminó hacia las escaleras siendo seguido por la tímida mirada del castaño que, al perderlo de vista, cerro la puerta lentamente para después recargarse un momento en ella tratando de normalizar su respiración.

Camino a su habitación recordando todo lo que había ocurrido en ese rato, la llegada de Levi, la pelea... el beso, la charla y despedida. Habían sido un mar de emociones y se sentía exhausto, tanto que decidió cambiarse e irse a la cama de inmediato. Estaba cubierto por las finas sabanas ya que al ser mediados de agosto, hacia un poco más de fresco, el ser verano traía las lluvias y humedad, lo que daba un clima refrescante y perfecto para salir de fiesta o ir a campar a la montaña.

Antes de dormir, decidió mandarle un mensaje a su hermana.

_De: Eren_

_Para: Mikasa_

_"Levi vino a mi departamento... sabe lo del bebé ¿Le dijiste algo a Hanji?"_

No espero una respuesta de inmediato, estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando el vibrador de su teléfono anuncio un nuevo mensaje.

_De: Mikasa_

_Para: Eren_

_Lo lamento, solo le dije que estaba preocupada y que era probable que estuvieras embarazado ¿Cómo reacciono?_

Sabía que su hermana esperaba una mala noticia para ir inmediatamente y arrancarle la cabeza a Levi, entendía que ella había contactado a Hanji porque estaba preocupada, llegó a la conclusión de que no quería pensar más en como Levi se enteró de su embarazo, no ganaba nada con eso, sin embargo, esta vez la respuesta que le daría a Mikasa no seria respuesta negativa.

_DE: Eren_

_Para: Mikasa_

_Lo tomo bastante bien a mi parecer... se hará cargo._

Después de eso, no recibió respuesta, sin embargo, sabía que ella lo había leído y que estaba más tranquila al saber que "el enano cara de chuqui" como ella le decía, había aceptado que había metido la pata... o más bien otra cosa. Suspiro con alivio al saber que el pelinegro sabía lo de su bebe y que no estaría solo en lo que a eso se refería, sonrió con ternura al imaginarse al pequeñito entre sus brazos, sus manos se dirigieron a su vientre aun plano y lo acaricio con suavidad volviendo a suspirar con tranquilidad en el alma.

-Buenas noches mi pequeña lucecita... - susurro quedándose dormido aun sin despegar las manos de su vientre.

**OoOoOoO**

En un departamento lujoso, un hombre llegaba exhausto pensando en todo lo ocurrido.

-Buenas noches señor Levi- susurro una joven encargada de la limpieza del hogar sintiéndose presionada ante el aura cansada que llevaba el pelinegro.

-Buenas Christa... antes de que te retires, necesito que prepares una de las habitaciones de invitados- susurro sentándose en el costoso sillón de cuero negro sobándose las sienes.

-¿Recibirá visita señor? - pregunto sintiéndose intrigada ya que no era normal eso en Levi.

-Es permanente... - susurro más para sí que para la chica, quien, confundida, asintió y se retiró para acatar la orden del pelinegro.

un suspiro salio de los labios del pelinegro quien miró a la ventana encontrándose con el cielo pintado de un azul demasiado oscuro iluminado débilmente por la hermosa luna.

-Un bebé... mío- susurro con una imperceptible sonrisa recordando los asustados ojos verdes azulados de cierto castaño.

**CONTINUARA...**

**Personitas queridas de mi cucharooon! eh estado pensando mucho y bueno, se que es un RIREN pero estaba pensando que ademas necesito, no se, otras parejillas, obvi no serán protas como Levi y Eren, sin embargo quiero que me den su opinión y que me digan que pareja les gustaría mas! la pareja mas votada sera la que sea escrita así que espero sus respuestas (eso sonó como programa de televisión) es probable que este actualizando entre viernes y sabados :)**

**Si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntar... otra cosa, estuve leyendo sus reviews y me di cuenta... de que algunos no tienen nombre son anonimuuus! aun así los contestare, sin embargo no se quienes sean asi que... bueno contestare :)**

**Del primer capitulo hubo unos que no conteste por que me aparecieron mucho después.**

**Contestare review:**

Altair**: muchas gracias por tu sensual review :) me alegra que te haya gustado, por favor no uses tu arma D: es ilegal! jajaja ;)**

**A los que me pusieron esto: **

Guest: Super! o/

Esperare por este fanfic , me gusto mucho!*-*  
Saludos

**muchas gracias por tu hermoso review :)**

Guest

Que hermoso, quiero leer mas, quiero saber que pasara con levi y eren

**leeras mas no apureishon jajaja, gracias por tu review**

Cris**: lamento haberlo dejado igual TnT espero te guste el capitulo, esta vez no quedo en lo mismo y Levi se entera wiii! muchisimas gracias poor tu review y gracias por desearme suerte en los estudios, lo necesito TnT**

**REVIEWS DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO! wiii!**

KIRYUU-SENSEI: **me alaga! lamento tardar, como dije antes, lo mas probable es que actualice los viernes o sabados, lamento haberlos dejado en las mismas pero queria hacer un punto de vista Livesco jajajaja EREN PARA TODAAAS! jaajajaja Eren no sufrira demasiado, lo prometo, de hecho la angustia no se me da muy bien asi que sera mas amorsh y felicidad :) gracias por tu review (:**

.gomez**: lamento dejarlos en la misma parte juajajaja, gracias por dejar review, me alegra que te guste n.n**

Naancii: **podre actualizar cada viernes o sábado, en caso de que no lo haya hecho en esos días, es probable que lo haga el domingo o el lunes :), gracias por tu review y espero disfrutes el capitulo ;)**

Genevieve Phantomhive: **no lo se, nunca eh comido conejo o.o, dicen que sabe como a posho... es crueeeel! mejor no comas conejo, un algodón de azúcar en forma de conejo si ;), Eren es demasiado tierno, también quiero comerlo a besos :3, muchas gracias por tu zhukulento review ;)**

**Anonimo-kun: me alegra que te guste la historia, a mi también me gusta el mpreg! mami Eren es hermoso X.x es un honor ser tu senpai jejeje Petra es una malcriada, pero al final también tendrá un lindo final :), gracias por tu review ;)**

joooOvanita: **gracias por tu review y me alegra que te gustara :D**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer y dejar su review, lo aprecio demasiado wiii! espero me den su respuesta y bueno, es todo por ahora, la proxima semana tratare de actualizar chichiiiin!**

**Ja-ne**

**cuídense y**

**Bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holii! ¿Cómo han estado? yo bien pero eso a nadie le importa TnT en fin, lamento tardarme pero apenas eh salido de vacaciones! APENAS! horrooor mil, es por eso que quise recompensarles haciendo el capítulo un poco más largo, son casi 6,500! DX en fin, he decidido hacer una votación pero eso lo leerán más abajo, los dejo leyendo y espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado :)**

**SNK no me pertenece ni sus personajes**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**MI LUZ DE CADA DÍA**

**Capitulo III: Acciones Confusas**

Comenzó a abrir los ojos de manera lenta al sentir los leves rayos de sol tocar delicadamente su piel, se sentía relajado y tranquilo, completamente liberado de la sensación de ahogo que, desde hace unas semanas, lo había perseguido, todo por haber hablado la noche anterior con Levi Rivaille, el papá de su hijo. Se sentía liberado y completamente feliz de que todo haya salido, de alguna forma, mejor de lo esperado.

Suspiro con tranquilidad viendo que aun tenía tiempo para arreglarse e ir al trabajo, se puso de pie, se dio una refrescante ducha y comenzó a vestir un traje negro, no fino pero si de una buena calidad, debido a que había amanecido con una temperatura alta, decidió no llevar saco. Su cuerpo estaba un poco más liviano y estaba extrañamente contento. Tenía el tiempo hasta para tomar un desayuno ligero y emprendió a su trabajo tomando un bus..., pero algo extraño comenzó a ocurrir, las personas lo miraban demasiado y eso lo puso algo incomodo, tan incomodo que decidió bajar dos cuadras antes de llegar a su trabajo, pero eso no basto, mientras caminaba, algunas personas, por no decir solo hombres, lo miraban de forma extraña, incluso un ciclista le había chiflado.

Sin entender que ocurría, se encaminó a su cubículo a trabajar, había llegado un poco temprano pero aun así tenía mucho trabajo acumulado. Mientras escribía en su teclado, comenzó a reflexionar sobre el transcurso de su casa al trabajo; no había sido un viaje ordinario, aunque daba gracias a que su desayuno se mantuviera en su estomago, su condición de embarazo le producía demasiadas náuseas. Todo iba de extraño a peor de extraño, algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo le deseaban los buenos días con una enorme sonrisa... algo que no ocurría a menudo, lo único que recibía diariamente era un escueto salido de buenos días, algo iba mal.

-Hola, Eren, buenos días- saludo un hombre muy alto, de cabellos negros azulados, de ojos negros como el carbón, de complexión delgada y sonrisa tranquila.

-Buenos días Berth- sonrió igualmente el castaño, Bertholdt Fubar era de las pocas personas que le hablaban, era uno de sus amigos más queridos; no es que no haya querido interactuar con otras personas, el solía ser muy sociable, de hecho, en sus años de secundaria, se le hacia llamar como el alma de la fiesta... sin embargo todo había cambiado.

No le gustaba hablar mucho en la oficina ni hacer amistades, el solo iba a hacer su trabajo y eso no era tanto su culpa, mucha gente pensaba que él era un chico muy extraño, tanto por su físico como por su carácter, lo habían corrido de varios lugares debido a que siempre terminaba golpeando a alguien, aunque el solo se defendía ya que siempre había un pervertido dispuesto a manosearlo, odiaba eso, era cierto que era homosexual pero eso no quería decir que le gustaran todos los hombres. La gente solía especular sobre su sexualidad y burlarse de él, a ellos no les tenía que importar, sin embargo, nadie había hecho el intento de entablar una conversación con él, el simplemente los mantuvo a raya de su vida privada, lo único que hablaba con sus compañeros, era únicamente sobre trabajo, claro que había excepciones como Berth, así él se mantuvo hasta la fecha, Berth era su amigo desde que iba en secundaria por lo que encontrarlo ahí mismo trabajando le pareció una gran sorpresa, se sintió mejor después de hablar con el sobre lo que le ocurría, tampoco es como si le encantara estar solo.

Ambos continuaron trabajando tranquilamente ya que no les molestaba el silencio del otro.

Luego de tres horas, la oficina estaba completamente concurrida y Eren tenía cada vez más trabajo, se sentía más sofocado y sus tripas se revolvían cada vez que olía el olor a café, no se sentía muy bien, de hecho, se sentía algo mareado y con náuseas.

-Eren, ¿Te encuentras bien? estás algo pálido- dijo Berth algo preocupado, lo había observado cerca de quince minutos notando como se ponía cada vez más pálido y se tambaleaba ligeramente, tenía la sospecha de que algo le ocurría al castaño desde hace un tiempo pero no quiso decir nada para no incomodar a Eren... se sintió aun más preocupado al recibir aquella extraña llamada la noche anterior.

-Si, estoy bien, solo necesito descansar un poco, tal vez pida permiso para salir an... - se vio interrumpido por un ronco grito, su jefe le gritaba desde la puerta de su oficina.

-Jaeger, necesito que saques cuarenta copias de este documento y tráeme un café- un hombre bajito, un poco calvo y barbudo se asomaba desde la puerta, parecía irritado y molesto, aunque a Eren ya se le hacia costumbre, era el tipo de hombre que solo sonreía en presencia de su familia.

-Esta bien- susurro poniéndose de pie para tomar los documentos y dirigirse a las maquinas copiadoras.

-Y date prisa que no tengo todo el día- aveces le daban ganas de arrojar todo a la mierda y largarse de ese lugar, sin embargo, no podía ya que el se sostenía de lo que ganaba, estar sin trabajo, seria solo el mínimo de sus problemas y más al saber que un pequeño venia en camino.

Después de sacar las copias, las coloco en su escritorio y camino a una pequeña cafetería para preparar la bebida de su odioso jefe, termino de prepararlo y se disponía a entregarlo de no ser por otra persona que se interponía en su camino.

-Hola, Eren- susurro el hombre, un tipo alto, corpulento, de ojos y cabello negro, enfundado en un traje azul marino que le sonreía de manera extraña que le dio un poco de escalofríos.

-Buenas señor Rolf- dijo en un cordial saludo, nunca le había agradado ese hombre, era el coordinador general de su compañía y siempre le había parecido un sujeto extraño y misterioso.

-¿Cómo has estado? - pregunto mirándole de arriba abajo, eso le causo escalofríos más intensos, así que intento acortar el tema y salir rápidamente de ahí, comenzaba a sentirse más incomodo y el olor a café solo empeoraba su estado.

-Bi... Bien señor, si me disculpa, debo ir a entregar este café- intento avanzar más pero el sujeto no se quitó ni un poco de la puerta, al contrario, acorto un poco el espacio de ambos impidiendo su huida.

-No iras a ningún lado joven Jaeger, no sé que es lo que ocurre pero... - el hombre se inclinó un poco acercando su cara al hueco del cuello oliendo el ligero aroma a gardenias y a algo inexplicable, sintió tentado, el muchacho olía realmente bien.

-Señor, es en serio, si no llevo este café... - se vio interrumpido por la áspera lengua del sujeto en su cuello, inmediatamente se quitó mirando con asco al grosero hombre.

-Hueles realmente bien chico, déjame olerte más- Eren estaba arrinconado sin saber como escapar de Rolf, este era mucho más grande que el y definitivamente más fuerte.

-¡Quítese! - intento empujarlo, pero este simplemente lo tomo de las muñecas acercándolo a su cuerpo...

**OoOoOoO**

Desde que había visto al mocoso de nuevo, se sintió menos tenso, incluso estaba relajado al llegar a su trabajo, la recepcionista y una de las secretarias se sorprendieron al recibir un saludo cordial de su parte, su concentración y desempeño en el trabajo había mejorado.

Eran las dos de la tarde y había terminado una gran parte de su trabajo así que decidió darse un pequeño descanso... y comienzo a pensar, recordó los enormes y hermosos ojos verdes que sin duda eran completamente fuera de lo normal, su color era hermoso, recordó sus labios, su sabor, su textura y lo tentadores que eran... y luego recordó a la pequeña criatura que se encontraba en el vientre del castaño, tenía sentimientos encontrados y hacia lo posible por no demostrarlos pero tendría un bebé... seria padre.

Suspiro guiando su mano a uno de sus bolsillos sacando de este, la prueba de embarazo que había robado, la había desinfectado ya que sabía lo que se tenía que hacer para realizarla y no era de su agrado tener eso entre manos sabiéndolo.

La miro sin poder ocultar su emoción, estaba seguro de que jamás se había sentido así, tenía muchos sentimientos en el pecho, tan abstraído estaba que no se había dado cuenta de una intrusa en su oficina.

-Cof cof... Hey... ¡Enano! - grito tan fuerte que Levi dio un salto en su lugar e inconscientemente escondió la prueba en su mano izquierda y la llevo debajo del escritorio mirando con el ceño fruncido a la castaña, ella lo observaba con curiosidad pues era realmente extraño ver actuar así a su amigo. -¿Te encuentras bien? he estado tocando tu puerta desde hace quince minutos- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Estoy bien cuatro ojos, que mierda quieres- dijo suspirando con tranquilidad, algo que inquieto más a la castaña.

-¿En verdad estas bien? normalmente me hubieras aventado algo como... la grapadora u otra cosa- su mirada de dirigía al brazo izquierdo el cual Levi escondía, su curiosidad aumentó al ver la cara nerviosa que había puesto el pelinegro, definitivamente había algo extraño y lo averiguaría a como diera lugar.

-Estoy bien mierda con lentes, si es a lo único a lo que has venido, entonces lárgate- su voz sonó ronca y fría pero eso a Hanji dejo de importarle hace mucho tiempo, ella estaba más preocupada en averiguar lo que escondía el pelinegro.

-¿Es así? es extraño, has actuado más amable y... espera... ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con Eren? dime, ¿Qué paso con él? - el pelinegro tenso los hombros, sabía que Levi no era de los que divulgaban su vida y sacarle la verdad era demasiado difícil, sin embargo, también sabía que él confiaba mucho en ella así que lo miro con seriedad. Levi la miro con una ceja alzada por su inesperada actitud, no podía ocultarle la verdad, lamentablemente, ella lo conocía demasiado bien para su gusto.

-El mocoso está esperando un hijo mío- dijo sorprendiendo a Hanji, ella abrió los ojos demasiado al punto en que temió que se le salieran, estaba realmente extasiada y sorprendida, no podía creer las palabras de Levi hasta que vio una débil sonrisa en los labios del pelinegro, una sonrisa que pasaría desapercibida para cualquiera menos para ella. Entendió que Levi se aria responsable y que no tenía que obligarlo ya que sus ojos demostraban lo feliz y dichoso que se sentía. Por primera vez, vio a Levi contento y ella supo al instante que el pelinegro amaría a la hermosa criatura que esperaba el hermano de su amiga, sonrió con verdadera alegría.

-Enano... estoy muy feliz por ti, Eren es un buen chico y espero que lo trates bien y ¡Jajajajajaja seré tía! - grito a todo pulmón irritando al pelinegro quien cerraba los ojos con fuerza y le arrojaba la grapadora totalmente molesto.

-¡Cállate cuatro ojos! - al estar molesto, arrojo lo que tenía en manos a la cara de la pobre mujer quien se quejó sobándose la frente, pero al mirar el objeto en su regazo, se sorprendió de sobremanera.

-¡Enanoooo! ¡Eren te dio la prueba de embarazo! - grito aun más fuerte dejando a Levi boquiabierto buscando en sus manos lo que había estado ocultando.

-Pero que... - se interrumpió inmediatamente al ver a Hanji enseñando la prueba con una sonrisa parecida a la del gato que salia en "Alicia en El País de las Maravillas", -Maldita, devuélveme eso- dijo con cólera pero antes de poder levantarse para perseguir a la mujer, su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo.

-Vamos enanín, deberías contestar- dijo sonriendo la castaña aun con burla en su voz.

-Cállate maldita y más te vale que me devuelvas eso antes de que cuelgue la llamada- si la mirada de Levi pudiera matar, Hanji estaría, no tres, si no, cien metros bajo tierra. Levi sacó su teléfono celular y al mirar la pantalla, una preocupación comenzó a invadir su pecho. -Diga- su tono fue seco y extraño, Hanji se tensó al escucharlo ya que jamás había escuchado ese tono en la voz del pelinegro.

-"_Señor Levi, debería venir inmediatamente, quizá no es una verdadera emergencia pero... él se metió en problemas con el coordinador general y..._"- la voz del otro lado del teléfono sonaba tensa y el pelinegro supo que algo había pasado así que interrumpió al chico.

-Voy para a haya- colgó la llamada sin darle tiempo al otro de terminar, se puso de pie y camino con prisa hacia la salida dejando totalmente sorprendida e inmóvil a la castaña que, sin saber qué hacer, salio de la oficina siguiendo a Levi.

-Enano ¿Qué ocurre? de repente te has puesto serio y tu ceño se frunció aun más de lo normal... - dijo mirando con preocupación a su amigo siguiéndolo hasta el ascensor, apenas podía seguirle el paso debido a los incómodos tacones.

-Te contaré después loca pero ahora debo darme prisa... te lo encargo- dijo mirando a Hanji con seriedad mientras entraba al ascensor con demasiada prisa, Hanji supo que Levi tenía una urgencia y que no debía estorbar así que asintió con rapidez antes de ver cerrar las puertas del ascensor, la gente a su alrededor había dejado de hacer sus cosas al ver la carrera del exitoso empresario ya que, el sin ningún motivo, había salido con rapidez sin decir una sola palabra. Algo estaba extraño con el pelinegro y muchos comenzaron a suponer cosas.

**OoOoOoO**

La gente miraba atónita y sorprendida al hombre que caminaba entre los pasillos de forma rápida para llegar a su destino, estaban en shock ya que era como un sueño que ese hombre estuviera presente en ese lugar. No era muy común que su empresa aliada los visitara y menos aun que lo hiciera ese pelinegro.

Sus pasos se dirigieron a la recepcionista quien lo miraba de arriba abajo con una sonrisa, tratando de seducirlo pero el pelinegro tenía asuntos más importantes que atender.

-Donde queda la oficina del jefe- su voz sonó ronca, intimidante y demandante, la recepcionista cambió su rostro sonriente a uno de miedo, ese hombre tenía un aura intimidante y a tartamudeos, le indico el piso, el pelinegro ni siquiera agradeció, simplemente se dirigió al ascensor.

Las puertas se abrieron y el camino con más rapidez a la oficina del supuesto jefe, la gente que pasaba frente a él, se quitaba inmediatamente para no estorbar, parecía que el pelinegro arrollaría a quien se le atravesara y sufrirían unas terribles consecuencias. Su mirada viajó a uno de los cubículos y encontró la mirada nerviosa de uno de los trabajadores, era el chico que le daría la información que necesitaba y, si el caso lo requería, una persona seria despedida.

-Fubar, donde esta el mocoso- el pelinegro miró al otro más alto con el ceño fruncido demandando con la mirada por una respuesta, el alto chico suspiró tratando de calmar sus nervios.

-Esta en la oficina con el jefe, al parecer golpeo y devolvió el estómago sobre el coordinador general, hace una hora que Eren se sentía algo mal, me dijo que pediría permiso para salir antes pero el jefe le pidió un café así que él fue a hacerlo, unos minutos después, un gran escándalo se escuchó y bueno... ahora los tres se encuentran en la oficina- el chico intentó decirlo todo rápidamente, sin embargo, eso no basto para contener la paciencia del pelinegro, quien, al escuchar su relato, se sintió aun más preocupado por el castaño.

Camino aun más rápido a la puerta que daba hacia la oficina de aquel regordete hombre y la abrió sin siquiera tocar sobresaltando a los presentes quienes lo miraban con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, el gordo hombre se encontraba sentado al igual que Eren, otro hombre de cabellos negro, estaba de pie frente al escritorio tratando de limpiar sus zapatos y su pantalón.

-Se... Señor Rivaille, ¿Qué hace aquí? no teníamos informado que vendría y... - se vio interrumpido al verlo caminar hacia Eren, el chico estaba realmente pálido y parecía algo molesto y asustado, al ver a Levi hincarse ante él, se sorprendió abriendo la boca levemente, estaba anonadado de que ignorara a su jefe y fuera inmediatamente hacia él, no supo muy bien que hacer.

-Oi ¿Estas bien? me dijeron que no te encontrabas bien- parecía que al pelinegro le valía un reverendo cacahuate que hubiera personas presenciando la escena, Eren lo miraba con el rostro desencajado sin saber que responder, nunca se esperó esa acción de Levi.

-Yo... - se vio interrumpido por el alardeo del hombre que se encontraba a solo unos pasos a su izquierda.

-¿Qué si va a estar bien? ¡Ese tipo me golpeo y me guacareo* encima! ¡A un superior! ¡¿Quien te crees que eres estúpido?!- la mirada que le dirigió Levi a ese hombre definitivamente no tenía nombre, algo debía haber hecho ese tipo para que Eren reaccionara de ese modo... sopeso su pensamiento un momento, ¿Desde cuándo le interesaba lo que el castaño hiciera? movió un poco la cabeza tratando de borrar sus ideas hasta que el grito que dio Eren lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Es usted el que no me dejaba en paz! ¡Le advertí que necesitaba ir al baño pero usted seguía tratando de forz...! - se calló abruptamente ante lo que iba a decir, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y evito la mirada de los presentes, no había querido decir lo que estaba pensado, simplemente no pudo quedarse callado e iba a decir algo realmente vergonzoso para él.

-¿Qué? - Levi se puso de pie, estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos, Eren lo miro con timidez sin saber que más decir, no sabía interpretar con exactitud su mirada, pero sabía que nada bueno pasaría. -Largo- la voz de Levi salio ronca con mucha amenaza y advertencia mirando intimidantemente al hombre.

-¿Qué dice? - el otro hombre comenzó a temblar temiendo lo que ese hombre aterrador aria.

-¿Que no escuchaste mierda? Largo de aquí si no quieres que te saque- el alto hombre volvió a temblar y salio a trompicones del lugar, el pelinegro miró al jefe de Eren y este inmediatamente entendió la indirecta en su mirada, sin decir nada, se puso de pie y salio tranquilamente de su propia oficina.

-Me vas a decir que demonios pasó mocoso- Levi pareció más tranquilo, sin embargo, esa oración no era pregunta era una orden que Eren tendría que hacer a la fuerza, el chico lo miro con súplica pero los ojos grisáceos le dieron a entender que no tenía opción más que hablar, suspiro agotado y comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno... yo... fui a preparar un café para el señor Kawamura pero... cuando quería salir el señor Rolf me intercepto y no me dejaba salir, me arrincono y... - se interrumpió debido a un nudo en la garganta, tener que decirle una cosa de ese tipo a ese hombre era realmente vergonzoso pero tenía que continuar. -Yo... intente alejarme pero... me arrincono contra la pared e intento tocarme, cuando toco mi pecho lo golpee en el rostro demasiado fuerte y el se enfadó más, le dije que si no me soltaba vomitaría sobre el ya que tenía náuseas y estaba muy mareado debido a que olía mucho a cigarro y café... se lo dije varias veces pero no me escucho y cuando intento besarme yo... termine vomitando sobre el... - un enorme sonrojo surcó sus mejillas, se había sentido tan asqueado de tener a ese horrible hombre cerca y su olor lo empeoro todo, había suplicado el ir al baño, sin embargo, las circunstancias se lo impidieron y no pudo aguantar más.

Levi escuchó el relato recargado en el escritorio, sus manos apretaban con fuerza la madera sin saber por qué razón, estaba realmente enfadado, ese cobarde hombre se había querido propasase con la madre de su hijo y eso, el no lo iba a permitir; sonrió débilmente al escuchar como Eren lo golpeo y luego lo ensucio, definitivamente había sido una venganza justa, pero aun seguía enfadado.

-¿Aun te sientes mal? - la preocupación se disipó al ver el semblante tranquilo del mocoso.

-Estoy bien, solo estoy un poco mareado- respondió con serenidad en el rostro.

-Arregla tus cosas mocoso, hablaré con tu jefe- Levi ayudó a Eren a ponerse de pie y lo condujo a la puerta, el chico estaba sorprendido y se dejó hacer hasta que dio un paso fuera y vio a su jefe recargado en la pared, parecía algo conmocionado y eso solo le dio a entender que había escuchado absolutamente todo lo que ocurrió, el hombre asintió levemente al verlo. El castaño solamente camino hacia su cubículo sintiendo las miradas de todos sobre su persona, comenzó a arreglar sus cosas preguntándose el como Levi se enteró y por qué estaba en su trabajo, no entendía como había ocurrido y se sentía muy confundido, vio a su jefe entrar a su lugar de trabajo y cerrar la puerta lentamente, no sabía de qué quería hablar el con su jefe.

Después de un rato, el pelinegro salio del lugar y se acercó tranquilamente a Eren.

-¿Estas listo? - el castaño asintió algo nervioso y cuando iba a tomar sus cosas, el pelinegro se las arrebato de las manos comenzando a caminar hacia el ascensor, Eren no dijo nada y comenzó a seguirlo, se sintió más ansioso ante las acciones del pelinegro y las miradas que les lanzaban todos.

El pelinegro apretó el botón del ascensor y este no tardó demasiado en llegar, el castaño entró pero el pelinegro se detuvo unos momentos para mirar hacia atrás, inmediatamente todos los trabajadores siguieron con sus tareas como si nada hubiera pasado pero eso no era lo que Levi estaba buscando y cuando lo encontró, le pidió a Eren que le detuviera las cosas un momento.

-Espera un momento, ya vuelvo- su voz era demasiado escalofriante así que Eren no dijo nada, se sorprendió al verlo caminar hacia el hombre que lo había acosado, el cual todavía trataba de quitar las manchas en sus pantalones. -¡Oi tú, escoria! - antes de que el alto hombre pudiera reaccionar, Levi le proporcionó un fuerte derechazo en el rostro, un crack se escuchó debido a que el pelinegro le rompió la nariz al otro.

El tipo calló al piso con el tabique desviado y el labio partido jadeando ante el dolor que eso le genero, Eren abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido sin saber que hacer o que decir, el otro hombre se retorcía ante el dolor, definitivamente no había sido su día y esperaba que no le empeorara, suficiente había tenido con el golpe que le dio el castaño para que recibiera otro en ese instante.

Levi caminó de nuevo hacia el ascenso arrebatándole las cosas a Eren sin decir una sola palabra, ambos entraron al ascensor y salieron del edificio, un chico nervioso y un hombre molesto. Ambos caminaron hacia el estacionamiento de Wings of Liberty Company y subieron al lujoso auto de Levi, Eren ni siquiera entendía el porqué se encontraba ahí, aun tenía trabajo pero no pudo llevarle la contraria al pelinegro por lo que accedió silenciosamente a seguirlo.

-¿A donde vamos señor Rivaille? - susurro tímidamente, era raro que se comportara así, pero ese hombre era realmente intimidante.

-Al hospital- el tono de voz hizo que Eren decidiera no preguntar nada más, el simplemente asintió.

Ambos estaban en la sala de espera, el silencio era algo incomodo para ambos, Eren ni siquiera sabía que hacia ahí, el no se sentía realmente mal y faltaban algunos días para su próxima cita pero no debía desobedecer al pelinegro quien permanecía a su lado de pie y con los brazos cruzados poniendo aun más nerviosa a la recepcionista con su aura de "Soy tan poderoso que tú eres una simple pulga". Un hombre con bata blanca, de cabellos rubios y de ojos pardos se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro, conocía al castaño desde hace un tiempo y se sorprendió al escuchar una de las enfermeras decirle que su paciente Eren estaba en la sala de espera.

-Hola, Eren, pasa, por favor,- el castaño se puso de pie y camino hacia el consultorio siendo seguido por Levi. Ambos se sentaron frente al doctor quien revisaba con tranquilidad unos papeles, estaba tranquilo debido a que Eren no mostraba muy mala cara y seguro lo que ocurría no era una verdadera emergencia.

-Buenas Hannes-san- sonrió débilmente poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta, no era necesario mirar atrás, sabía que Levi lo seguía.

Después de un rato de plática entre los dos, Levi se había mantenido al margen excepto para explicar la razón de su visita ya que el castaño no la entendía, el doctor le advirtió sobre su nutrición, lo regaño por saltarse las comidas debido a su trabajo y que debía comer cosas mucho más saludables, ahora no comía por él, si no por los dos, debía cuidarse mucho más o habría problemas a lo que Eren asintió con vergüenza, debía admitir que le daba miedo comer de más ya que parecía que su estomago no lo aceptaba, después de todo, ¿A quién le gusta devolver la comida?, la respuesta era más que obvia.

-La razón por la que has sido acosado un tiempo es por las homonas de embarazo, tal parece que se han alterado un poco pero eso no es ningún problema, aunque debes tener cuidado- dijo sonriente el doctor al enterarse de lo que ocurrió esa misma mañana, Eren suspiró tranquilo pero eso no quitaba la preocupación que sintió.

-Así que... usted es el padre, ¿verdad? - Hannes sonrió extrañamente mirando con atención al hombre que se mantenía sentado al lado de Eren con los brazos cruzados y expresión estoica, sin embargo, ante la pregunta del hombre, asintió levemente dando una pequeña sonrisa que solo el doctor notó. Eren estaba más entretenido viendo nerviosamente sus manos, no quería mirar el rostro del pelinegro debido a la vergüenza y estaba seguro de que le reprocharía el no cuidarse.

-Levi Rivaille- su voz sonó ronca y el rubio se sorprendió mucho al reconocer el nombre de uno de los hombres más importantes de Shinganshina, no todos los días se atendía a un hombre con su presencia e importancia. Al ver la mirada del pelinegro, supo que debía mantener la discreción en cuanto al embarazo de Eren.

Antes de que ambos pudieran retirarse, el doctor habló de forma divertida haciendo una sugerencia a los dos personajes curiosos ante él, nunca espero que Eren se mezclara con Levi, se veían totalmente diferentes y le daba demasiada curiosidad el saber como es que aquellos dos estuvieran juntos y esperando un bebé, sabía que no debía inmiscuirse en la vida de sus pacientes por lo que tendría que quedarse con su duda.

-Eren, como tu embarazo va muy bien y no tienes altos riesgos, puedes sostener relaciones sexuales con tu pareja hasta el último momento, claro que debes tener precauciones pero eso puede ayudarte a dilatarte más, así que puedes divertirte- el hombre rió a carcajada abierta al ver el gracioso y prominente sonrojo que tenían las mejillas de Eren, se sintió realmente avergonzado al escuchar las palabras de su doctor, no podía siquiera levantar la mirada del piso y no entendía como ese hombre podía hablar con tanta naturalidad de esas cosas, era aun más vergonzoso que lo dijera frente al pelinegro.

Levi sonrió internamente al entender el propósito del doctor al decir aquello, sabía que el ambiente había estado muy tenso, pero le agrado saber qué el castaño podía tener sexo estando embarazado... ¡¿Por que demonios se alegraba por eso?! no es como si quisiera tener relaciones con Eren de nuevo, ni siquiera recordaba con exactitud la primera vez, intento despejar su mente pero al virar el rostro hacia Eren, lo encontró mirando al piso con el rostro rojo de la pena y vergüenza que tenía, eso hizo sonreír al pelinegro ya que le daba risa lo tan inocente que era el castaño.

Diez minutos después, el doctor se despidió de Levi y Eren con una inclinación y sonrió mirando la espalda de aquella extraña pareja, se sintió dichoso de atender a Eren en su embarazo aunque al principio lo dejo en shock, Eren era como su hijo y se preocupaba mucho por él, después de todo, era quien estuvo al lado del castaño cuando el mas lo necesito.

**OoOoOoO**

El camino siguió en silencio, seguía siendo un poco incomodo, pero ninguno de los dos lo notaba ya que estaban realmente inmersos en sus pensamientos, uno pensando en su pequeño bebé y en las razones de Levi para estar en su lugar de trabajo y llevarlo al hospital, y el pelinegro pensando en las palabras del doctor y en lo que haría al día siguiente.

Su auto estacionó en la entrada del edificio esperando a que Eren saliera, ambos estaban mucho más tranquilos, Eren estaba a punto de salir ya que ya había abierto la puerta pero quiso agradecer todo lo que el pelinegro había hecho por él.

-Muchas gracias por... todo señor Rivaille yo... - se vio interrumpido por la mano que detuvo su antebrazo impidiéndole salir del vehículo.

-Es Levi- esas palabras descolocaron a Eren, asintió levemente pensando en si preguntar o no lo que tenía en mente.

-¿Qué... Qué hacia en mi trabajo? - sus enormes ojos verdes miraron con curiosidad los grises esperando por una respuesta con paciencia.

-Le dije a un compañero tuyo de trabajo que llamara si algo ocurría- los hermosos ojos verdes del castaño se abrieron con intensidad y sorpresa, así que esa era la verdadera razón, era como si el pelinegro hubiera mandado a alguien para espiarlo, aunque agradecía internamente que eso ocurriera.

-Creo... creo que debo agradecerle, si no hubiera sido por usted, yo hubiera perdido mi trabajo y... - se vio interrumpido de nuevo por un delgado dedo sobre sus labios, ese que le pedía que callara unos momentos. Miro interrogante al pelinegro, pero este simplemente lo miraba sin parpadear, le pareció extraño que eso ocurriera pero se dejó hacer, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Levi daba una delicada caricia a sus labios mirándolos con anhelo, sin embargo, no hizo nada y aparto lentamente la mano.

-No hay nada que agradecer- eso sonó como un gruñido pero Eren entendió que Levi había hecho las cosas de corazón por lo que no necesitaba una explicación mayor, asintió levemente y salio del auto cerrando la puerta con lentitud. -Nos vemos mañana- eso fue lo último que dijo el pelinegro arrancando con rapidez el auto, las palabras dejaron enmudecido a Eren quien no entendía que significaba eso, aun en shock, camino hacia su edificio preguntándose la razón de esas firmes palabras.

**OoOoOoO**

Había llegado a su trabajo como siempre, pero el ambiente era realmente extraño, todos lo miraban de manera extraña y eso lo hacia sentir incomodo. Estaba a punto de sentarse en su silla cuando su jefe salio, el regordete hombre lo miro con asombro y se le acerco apresurado.

-Eren tu ya no trabajas aquí, deberías irte a casa- eso saco completamente de eje al castaño.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué habla? - sin darle tiempo a seguir preguntando, el regordete hombre lo puso de pie empujándolo con firmeza hacia el ascensor dejándolo totalmente en blanco, no sabía que demonios estaban pasando y solo se sentía aun más confundido. -Espe... ¡Espere! - el hombre lo miro por última vez con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hasta luego, Eren y buena suerte- susurro de manera en que solo Eren lo escuchara dejándolo aun más impactado, ese hombre era de los que despedían a los trabajadores y lo hacia en malos términos, sin palabras de apoyo de por medio, así que era totalmente extraño que ese hombre le deseara suerte, las puertas del elevador se cerraron totalmente y no supo que más hacer, no le quedaba más opción que volver a su hogar y pensar en buscar otro trabajo, no entendía nada y se sintió muy preocupado.

Camino un poco hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa cuando noto que su llave no entraba en el pomo de la puerta, intento no una, muchas veces abrir su puerta pero simplemente la llave no cedía, se sintió irritado y pateo la puerta con fuerza en signo de frustración, ya no sabía que más hacer, se quedaba sin trabajo y ahora sin casa, que él recordara, había pagado la renta ese mes y no había razón por la que lo hubieran sacado de su hogar... además, ¿En dónde estaban sus cosas? ¡ellas seguían adentro!

-¿Señor Eren Jaeger? - una voz fuerte y ronca se escuchó a sus espaldas y cuando volteo para gritarle a quien había interrumpido su rabieta, se sorprendió de ver un rostro conocido, no sabía de donde o cuando lo había visto pero se le hacia extrañamente familiar. era un hombre alto, de tez ligeramente morena, con un peinado corto y un mechón levantado en la parte de atrás y sus ojos eran algo pequeños de color marrón.

-Soy yo... ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Quién es usted y como sabe mi nombre? - el hombre lo miro detenidamente y asintió para hablar después de aclarar su garganta.

-Me han pedido que lo lleve a un lugar, me dijeron que no tiene permitido saber a donde hasta que haya llegado y tampoco tengo permitido darle mucha información- el castaño se sorprendió ante las palabras, ¿llevarlo a un lugar? estaba loco si pensaba que le creería.

-¿Quién te ha mandado? ¿Crees que creeré algo como eso? - el castaño estaba a la defensiva, no se movería de ahí hasta que le explicaran las cosas con claridad.

-Escuche, me dijeron que si usted se rehusaba entonces que lo llevara a la fuerza y estoy seguro de que en su estado no querrá rehusarse, no quiero causarle daño así que... - esperaba que esa amenaza sirviera para convencer al joven frente a él, el chico parecía alguien bastante terco y sabiendo que estaba preñado, no quería dañarlo.

-Iré pero debes decirme quien te ha mandado- suspiro en derrota, confirmo sus sospechas, el chico era un cabeza duro y no se rendiría hasta saberlo, sabía que no debía pero tenía que decirle o si no, se le armaría una grande, tenía el tiempo reducido.

-Levi Rivaille- eso basto para que el castaño destensara los hombros y mirara extrañado al hombre frente a él, ahora entendía de donde lo había visto, él había estado presente cuando salieron del ascensor de su trabajo el día anterior y, a pesar de que Levi y ese hombre no se hablaron, el hombre solo los siguió hasta que subieron al vehículo del pelinegro.

Asintió sin salir de su asombro y camino detrás del hombre quien lo arrebasaba por mucho, unos treinta centímetros. Ambos salieron del edificio y el alto hombre le abrió la puerta del auto en la parte trasera, Eren lo miro con un poco de desconfianza, pero termino aceptando entrando al auto, miro unos minutos como el hombre subía en la parte de enfrente para comenzar a conducir a un destino que desconocía.

-Mi nombre es Gunter Shulz, un gusto conocerlo joven Jaeger- Gunter lo miro por el espejo retrovisor unos momentos cuando vio el asentimiento y una ligera sonrisa de parte del castaño.

-Un gusto señor Gunter... usted... usted ya sabe mi nombre así que- sonrió nerviosamente al no saber que más decir, el hombre al frente asintió devolviendo la sonrisa y ambos decidieron terminar la conversación, simplemente porque no tenían nada más de que hablar.

El trayecto fue silencioso y tranquilo, Eren se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana divirtiéndose un poco al ver a la gente pasar, en cambio, Gunter manejaba serenamente viendo de vez en cuando a Eren por el retrovisor, el chico era muy lindo, ahora entendía por qué su jefe se preocupaba por él, sus grandes ojos verdes lo habían sorprendido y la suave voz del chico le había calmado los nervios, se había sentido ansioso al saber lo que tenía que hacer y al ver al chico frente a la puerta de su departamento aumentaron sus nervios, sin embargo, se sintió mejor cuando vio esos profundos y hermosos ojos verdes azulados.

Se estaciono en un gran edificio, uno que Eren reconoció enseguida, no sabía que hacia ahí y tener que recordar lo que paso la última vez que ingreso ahí, lo abrumo demasiado, Gunter le abrió la puerta y lo ayudo a bajar, sin embargo, las piernas de Eren no reaccionaron de forma correcta, se tropezó un par de veces siendo detenido por Gunter de caer de forma vergonzosa, un botones les abrió la gran puerta de cristal y ambos ingresaron.

Eren no quería estar ahí, quería correr e irse, no entendía que era lo que Levi quería y tampoco sus razones, estaba muy confundido y su cabeza le daba vueltas. Tomaron el ascensor y el castaño se sintió aun más sofocado al ver las puertas cerrarse frente a él, no tuvo el valor de moverse, ni un solo musculo, estaba tenso y pensó en la posibilidad de dejar de respirar hasta que estuviera fuera de ese lugar pero era totalmente imposible.

Salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar el tintinear que anunciaba la llegada del ascensor a su destino e instintivamente salio de ahí, siguió unos pasos a Gunter y llegaron a la puerta que menos deseaba ver, quería huir, se sentía desesperado pero sus piernas no reaccionaban, Gunter abrió la puerta y empujo ligeramente al castaño dentro del departamento, dio dos pasos y ya estaba dentro. Miro a su alrededor, anteriormente no tuvo la oportunidad de verlo, sin embargo, ahí estaba él, mirando a su alrededor sin saber que más hacer, eso, hasta que una gruesa voz lo llamo, una voz que lo hizo voltear por instinto a su izquierda, ojos grises se conectaron con verdes, mirada con mirada, una que dejo sin aliento al castaño.

-Veo que ya llegaste mocoso- Levi estaba ahí, de pie, a unos cuantos pasos de él, con una copa en la mano y una ceja alzada mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

**CONTINUARA...**

***Guacarear: forma vulgar de decir que alguien Arroja violentamente por la boca lo contenido en el estómago.**

**IMPORTANTE: Necesito que me digan si quieren otras parejas en el fic y la más votada será la que se integrara :) les advierto que si eligen Yuri yo... no sé cómo hacerlo ya que casi no me gusta (por no decir que no me gusta nadi) pero lo intentaré así que no sean crueles XD**

**Bueno me disculpo por la tardanza pero... PASE MIS EXÁMENES *suenan las cornetas tururuuu!* al fin estoy de vacaciones... aunque la mayoría de la gente ya no lo está... es extraño ir a la playa mientras todos van a la escuela (amenmee :*) espero actualizar el sábado peeero en caso de que no, lo are el miércoles ya que me iré de viaje -_-**

**Sin mas, contestare reviewes:**

estergf: **Muchas gracias por tu review! me alegra que te gustara y también espero que este sea de tu agrado :) se que Levi sera un poco OcC pero espero no salirme tanto de su caracter D:**

MoonOnALake: **Muchas gracias por tu review! tu envio de suerte funciono bien ;) te lo agradesco jajajaja**

Genevieve Phantomhive: **Los conejitos son amigos no comida! ;) muchas gracias por tu sensual review, me alegra que te gustara el capitulo y me encatria que este tambien fuera de tu agrado (:**

Alpha Altair: **espero que hayas revivido D:! si no no podrias leer este capitulo! jajajaja tratare de actualizar rapido para que esa arma no gaste sus balas sin razooon! D: muchas gracias por tu review y espero te guste el capitulo ;)**

KIRYUU-SENSEI: **Muchisimo amoooor del bueno lo prometo! enscerio, no se me da la angustia, soy demasiado cursi jajajaja.**

Sofito23:** lo se, Levi es... Levi pero bueno, asi todas lo queremos wiii! aunque pronto demostrara sus sentimientos! este capitulo es el mas largo que he hecho asi que espero te guste viva el mpreg! jajaja**

Fernanda Choi: **De verdad es un gran alago! me encnanta que te encante! la verdad yo tambien soy algo exigente en cuanto a la narracion asi que e intentado hacer la lectura lo mas entendible que se pueda, muchas gracias por tu review, me has sacado lagrimas *se hace volita llorando de emocion***

.gomez: **siento que tu nombre se abrevie D: jearmin? bueno, a mi también me gusta jajaja veamos que pasa ;)**

joooOvanita: **muchas gracias por tu review! **

Cris: **me encanto tu review y shi, habra mucho amooor! y Lemmoooooon! claro, solo si quieren n.n**

**Muchas gracias a todas y todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer y comentar mi historia, me animan demasiado a seguir escribiendo :) es todo por hoy asi que, mucha suerte a todos, los amito mil**

**Pronto habrá LEMON!**

**Ja-ne**

**Cuidense y**

**Bye bye ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola gente, lamento enormemente haberme tardado, estoy de vacaciones y no estoy en mi casa (sufre por lo fallido que es el Internet TmT) lo escribía guardaba y se trababa DX es lo peor, pero aquí esta, es algo corto pero es un momento de transición para comenzar con la convivencia :)**

**SNK no me pertenece ni sus personajes :)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**MI LUZ DE CADA DÍA**

**Capítulo IV: Viviendo juntos**

Realmente no sabia como había terminado de esa manera, es decir, hasta hace apenas unas semanas era un simple asalariado con una vida normal y monótona, sin nada fuera de lo común, una casa, un trabajo, una rutina... nada que se alterara como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Se preguntaba el como las cosas tomaron ese rumbo, una copa de alcohol y ahora estaba esperando un hijo de alguien a quien apenas conocía, sin trabajo y en el departamento más lujoso que pensó, siempre estaría en sus sueños más locos... pero ahí estaba, sentado en uno de los sillones de cuero negro más suave y fino que había tenido la fortuna de tocar. Miraba hacia todos lados con una gran mueca de asombro. Al entrar a ese departamento todo quedo sumido en silencio, su primera vista había sido la gran pared de cristal que daba la vista hacia la ciudad, luego la gran sala de muebles negros, era tan espaciosa, una mesa de centro de un pulcro cristal, ni una pequeña mancha ni polvo, todo estaba más que impecable, el piso era de madera oscura reluciente y lustrada, en la pared, frente a la sala, había un gran televisor de pantalla plana, al lado derecho estaba el comedor, una gran mesa con ocho sillas de color caoba con un caro florero rojo, enfrente del comedor estaba la cocina, una pequeña mesa para cuatro integrantes estaba frente a una barra de un pulcro negro que separaba las dos extensiones, solo había una araña en el techo alumbrando débilmente el gran comedor mientras focos empotrados en el techo alumbraban el resto del departamento, justo a su lado izquierdo, y de donde venia Levi, se encontraba un pasillo que daba hacia las habitaciones, solo conocía la de Levi así que no sabía cuántos ni qué contenían los cuartos...

Levi le entregó una taza de té humeante, comenzaba a hacer más frió así que la agradeció tímidamente, estar en ese lugar tan grande era como un sueño para él, pero eso no le importaba mucho, lo único que él quería saber realmente, era el propósito de su presencia en ese lugar, preguntó una vez pero el pelinegro había mantenido la boca cerrada hasta ese momento, lo único que hacia era mirarlo de manera escrutora y eso aumentaba sus ansias y nervios. quería irse a su casa pero primero debía saber que quería el pelinegro.

El intenso silencio se vio interrumpido por el cansado suspiro del ojigris, quería saber que haría Eren ante lo que estaba pasando con su vida pero él parecía tan confundido que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que su té se había enfriado. Así que Levi decidió hablar.

-Sé que te estarás preguntando muchas cosas... esta es la primera vez que hablaré más así que espero lo entiendas todo y no me hagas repetir- dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido ante la idea de explicarle a Eren las cosas hasta con manzanitas. Al ver los grandes ojos del mocoso, supo que debía apurarse en su discurso porque comenzaría a tensarse y es lo que menos quería. -Seguro te preguntaras el como me eh enterado de que... bueno, estás esperando un hijo mío- si quería explicarse, debía hacerlo desde el principio, el mocoso tenía muchas dudas y las supo deducir desde el día anterior, Eren lo miro con curiosidad y asintió con disgusto. -La persona que me contacto se llama Hanji Zoe... - los ojos de Eren se agrandaron, había pensado en ella pero no lo creyó posible.

-¿Cómo es que ella lo supo? - la pregunta había sido más para el que para Levi, aun así el pelinegro lo escucho y suspiro un poco, no de exasperación o frustración, si no porque entendía el desconcierto del ojiverde, el tampoco entendería como una persona ajena se enteraría de su embarazo.

-Fue tu hermana, ella le dijo que lo sospechaba y Hanji nos vio salir del bar- tenía sentido para Eren, Mikasa conocía a Hanji desde hace mucho y era comprensible que, al ser amigas, se contaran algunas cosas, después hablaría con la pelinegra. Levi, al ver asentir levemente a Eren, decidió continuar hablando.

-Fue por eso que te busque, quería aclarar las cosas y bueno, ahora sé que voy a ser papá, ese mismo día decidí que debía traerte aquí- los ojos verdes centellaron en desconcierto, no entendía a que se refería con eso pero suponía que se lo explicaría a continuación, aun así su mirada no expresaba más que sorpresa y curiosidad.

-Señor Levi yo... - la frase quedó incompleta al ver la mirada decidida del pelinegro, si quería que el ojigris continuara, debía callarse.

-Hable con un compañero de tu trabajo para que me avisara si algo malo ocurría, yo tenía todo listo pero jamás espere recibir esa llamada ayer, debo decir que lo que encontré no fue de mi agrado, tu trabajo es demasiado pesado y estando en esa condición es peligroso, mas sabiendo lo de tus hormonas- el castaño se sonrojó ante lo último, no debía recordarle que sus hormonas estaban alteradas y que podían causar todo tipo de accidentes... le dio un escalofrío al pensar en lo que ocurrió el día anterior. -Dejaras de trabajar mientras estés así- la palidez amenazó su rostro, ¿Acaso Levi entendía lo que eso significaba? si no tenía trabajo, no podría mantenerse ni a él ni a su hijo.

-Pero señor Levi yo... - se vio interrumpido de nuevo al ver la mano del mayor alzada tratando de callarlo silenciosamente lográndolo, Eren bajo la mirada contrariado.

-Hable con tu exjefe ayer, el tipo ése fue despedido, le dije que estabas esperando un hijo mío y le explique la situación... si es por el dinero, no debes preocuparte, pienso pagar todo- aun si él decía eso, no podía aceptar el hecho de que dependería del pelinegro mientras estuviera embarazado, ¿Qué ocurriría cuando lo tuviera? al menos sabia que a su hijo no le faltaría nada pero... ¿y él? no tenía trabajo y ahora tampoco tenía casa.

-Pero señor Levi, yo necesito trabajar, además ya no tengo casa, no sé que ocurrió pero no me dejan entrar a mi apartamento y... - de nuevo fue interrumpido por Levi, el pelinegro entendía las dudas de Eren pero comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza debido a que no pego ojo en toda la noche pensando en las reacciones del castaño ante lo que aria al día siguiente, no pudo evitar gritar un poco ante las palabras del castaño que iban tan rápido que lo hicieron perderse un poco.

-Silencio... la razón por la que no puedes entrar a ese departamento es porque yo lo rente, ahora vivirás aquí y tener ese lugar no sirve de nada, todas tus cosas están en la habitación junto a la mía y tus muebles están en una bodega, no permitiré que trabajes y prefiero tenerte aquí y cuidar que nada te ocurra a ni al bebé, además, cuando tengas al bebé podrás volver a trabajar pero lo harás en mi compañía y eso es solo si lo quieres y cuentes con mí aprobación- la sorpresa no cabía en Eren, no podía molestarse por eso, extrañamente se sentía algo feliz pero aun así no podía con la sorpresa que las palabras y acciones de Levi provocaban en él, aun así no quería ser una carga para el pelinegro, nunca había dependido de las personas completamente y no quería eso con el pelinegro, se sentía extraño y el no podía dejar que Levi cargara con todo, siendo que él estaba esperando al bebé.

-Señor Levi yo... entiendo lo que quiere hacer, pero no puedo dejar que usted se haga cargo de todo, no está en mis planes que la gente cargue con mis problemas y, el que yo este aquí solo será una carga- lo último lo susurro con algo de tristeza, decir esas palabras le recordó a su familia... no quería pasar por lo mismo de nuevo.

-Yo decido eso mocoso, te quedaras aquí y no hay peros- el pelinegro sabía que no estaba obligado a nada, hacia eso porque quería, no porque creyera que Eren era un descuidado, quería al castaño cerca para... cuidarlo, al principio ni el mismo se había entendido, simplemente creyó que así debía ser... ahora entendía que sus acciones solo reflejaban la preocupación y el querer cuidar de Eren, y su hijo claro.

-Además, no eres una carga, eres la madre de mi hijo... y como padre, debo protegerlos... no te has cuidado bien y eso es riesgozo- Eren contuvo la respiración, nunca creyó escuchar eso de Levi Rivaille, si ese era el caso, entonces no veía el sentido a negarse, aun estaba preocupado pero no podía hacer más nada, simplemente cooperar con las decisiones que tomo el pelinegro.

-Esta bien... pero no crea que me quedaré aquí sin hacer nada- el pelinegro lo miro con una ceja alzada no entendiendo correctamente las palabras de Eren.

-No necesitas hacer nada, tengo quien limpie y haga la comida- la voz le sonó ronca y fría, sin embargo, esta vez el castaño no se dejó intimidar ante la mirada que ponía Levi sobre él.

-Por favor, no me gusta ser un inútil así que déjeme hacer algo- susurro mirando atentamente el semblante del mayor, debía pagarle de alguna manera su amabilidad. -Sé cocinar y... y también limpiar- no quería estar ahí como un holgazán, necesitaba hacer algo y que mejor que los trabajos del hogar, si no podía trabajar, entonces lo único que le quedaba era ser como un ama de casa.

-Has lo que quieras mocoso... Christa te ayudara en lo que necesites, ahora si me permites, necesito descansar, ya sabes dónde es tu habitación- Levi no le dio tiempo de seguir preguntando, quería saber quien era Christa pero el pelinegro ya se había ido directo al pasillo y encerrado en la ultima habitación. Suspiro intranquilo mirando todo a su alrededor, se había quedado solo en ese grandísimo departamento sin saber que hacer, se puso de pie inspeccionando cada rincón del lugar, camino tranquilamente hacia uno de los ventanales y miro hacia abajo saltando dos pasos hacia atrás temiendo lo alto que estaba, le dio vértigo nada más ver hacia la calle, no era temor a las alturas, definitivamente no era eso.

Miro hacia el pasillo por el cual había caminado el pelinegro y, nerviosamente, comenzó a caminar, abrió cada una de las habitaciones, en total eran cuatro, una de ellas era un gran baño, tenía una bañera y una regadera, un escusado y un lavabo, el blanco sobresalía, se preguntaba cuantas personas cabrían en esa enorme bañera, al final del pasillo pudo percibir un lindo balcón con largas cortinas blancas. Estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la habitación de Levi, según él, su propia habitación estaba al lado de la suya.

Abrió la puerta lentamente encontrándose con una hermosa y espaciosa habitación, la cama estaba centrada y era enorme, cubierta por un gran cobertor blanco de flores tejidas de un color perla, una pequeña sala se ubicaba frente a la cama, los sillones eran de madera oscura mientras que los cojines eran de color beige mientras que cojines más pequeños eran de un color verde manzana, una televisión más chica que la de la sala estaba frente a la sala y pudo percibir una repisa con algunos libros, una pequeña chimenea artificial estaba ubicada bajo la televisión y una lampara de piso se ubico cerca de un sillón individual. Había un clóset del lado izquierdo de la cama y unos burós que tenían sobre ellos, lamparas de color negro junto a un pequeño despertador. Todo era realmente lujoso para el y era como un sueño que nunca creyó hacer realidad, camino lentamente al clóset y lo abrió encontrando toda su ropa y zapatos, no era mucho pero hay estaba junto con otra que no sabía de quien seria.

Miro la cama tentado a saltar en ella, no quería hacer mucho ruido y molestar a Levi así que decidió no hacerlo, camino hacia ella y subió, era increíble lo grande que era, estando sentado le colgaban los pies, se situó en el centro de la cama mirando con atención la habitación, el ventanal a su lado daba la vista hacia la ciudad y el parque más grande de Shinganshina, podía ver a la perfección el lago.

Aun era temprano, serian las cuatro de la tarde pero se sentía realmente somnoliento, no supo ni cuando ni como pero termino quedándose dormido en la gran habitación.

Despertó un poco desorientado, abrió los ojos lentamente recordando que ya no estaba en su antigua casa, el cielo ya estaba oscuro y las calles estaban algo vacías, con curiosidad, miro el reloj y se sorprendió al ver que serian cerca de las nueve de la noche, había dormido cerca de seis horas, era increíble, un pequeño revoloteo de sus tripas le recordó que no había comido nada, estaba hambriento así que decidió salir y revisar que podría comer, salio de la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido ya que no tenía los zapatos puestos, andando en calcetines y de puntitas, camino lentamente a la cocina pero se sorprendió de ver ahí a una chica rubia, de baja estatura, de piel blanca como la leche, de enormes ojos azule y sonrisa tranquila, al ver a Eren, esta se sorprendió.

La chica lo miró con los ojos de par en par.

-Tú debes ser el joven Eren Jaeger, soy Christa Renz- su saludo fue formal y escueto, no sabía cómo seria tratada por el así que debía ser prudente y no pisar por hielo quebradizo, al ver al chico frente a ella se sintió curiosa, el chico era realmente lindo a comparación de la señorita Petra, quien era grosera y déspota con ella y todos los trabajadores de el señor Levi, sus ojos eran como el agua calma de un rió, aveces era azul u otras veces verde, tan brillantes y profundos que se sintió totalmente calmada, debía admitir que sus finos rasgos le daban apariencia femenina pero aun así no se salía del rango de lo masculino, hizo una reverencia en forma de respeto pero solo logro captar un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del castaño mientras miraba hacia todos lados sin saber qué hacer o que decir.

-Amm, Ho... Hola, soy Eren Jaeger, emm... puedes, puedes decirme Eren- susurro débilmente mirando a la chica, ella sonrió débilmente al presenciar el nerviosismo de ese chiquillo, apenas lo veía y comenzaba a caerle bien.

-Está bien Eren, puedes decirme Christa, el señor Rivaille me dijo que debía ayudarlo en lo que necesitara, el no me dio detalles así que espero que nos llevemos bien- sonrió con dulzura al ver el acelerado asentimiento del castaño, él sonrió un poco más confiado ante la amabilidad.

-Bueno, yo también espero que nos llevemos bien y... bueno yo... venia a la cocina a ver qué podía comer am... - avanzo dispuesto a abrir el frigorífico (refrigerador) pero Christa lo interrumpió mirando con sorpresa al castaño.

-Si usted tiene hambre puedo prepararle algo- estaba un poco sorprendida ante las acciones del chico, ella estaba ahí para ayudarlo pero al verlo querer prepararse algo de comer la saco de balance, en su corta vida, ningún rico habría hecho eso.

-Oh, no, no te preocupes, sé cocinar, bueno, no es que no quiera probar tu comida, simplemente no quiero sentirme como un inútil en esta casa y... ahora necesito comer por dos, si no lo hago el señor Levi se molestara- Chista ignoro el hecho de las palabras de Eren estaba más preocupada con el hecho de que el castaño supiera hacer de comer, era extraño, pensó que era un chico rico mimado que no sabía hacer ni un huevo cocido.

-Esta bien, si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme, el señor Rivaile esta en su oficina por si tienes alguna duda o alguna otra cosa- hablo un poco enternecida por la mirada del castaño, su extraño verde la hacia pensar en su hogar. El castaño asintió un poco nervioso por el hecho de que mencionaran del pelinegro. La pequeña rubia caminó pasándole por un lado hacia una de las habitaciones, Eren la siguió con la mirada perdiéndola de vista, se sintió inseguro al estar en una casa ajena pero decidió que ahora él viviría ahí por lo que debería sentirse en confianza, solo esperaba no parecer un adolescente aprendiendo a cocinar debido al nerviosismo.

Termino de comer lo que había preparado y una pesadez se apoderó de su cuerpo, decidió irse a dormir debido a que se sentía exhausto, incluso después de haberse dormido casi seis horas. Camino lentamente a su habitación, entro y se recostó en la cama quedando dormido inmediatamente.

Christa, que se encontraba arreglando una de las habitaciones, salio de ella después de acabar encontrando la cocina totalmente vacía, los trastes usados habían sido lavados y colocados en su lugar, un plato al lado de la estufa llamo su atención, estaba envuelto en plástico para mantener la comida intactata, supo enseguida que esa comida era para el señor Levi, sonrió complacida, el pelinegro no tardaba en pedir comida y ella debía salir antes de su trabajo por lo que eso le beneficio.

Unos pasos provenientes del pasillo le llamaron la atención, al voltear, se encontró con el rostro del pelinegro quien tenía el ceño fruncido, esa mueca la conocía, era de mal humor por tener hambre, tenía apenas medio año trabajando para el y ya entendía su forma de actuar, el siempre fue estricto con ella pero al mismo tiempo amable, le extraño un poco la supuesta visita que tendría el ojigris ya que este nunca había recibido visitas más que las de sus amigos, entre ellos estaban la señorita Hanji, su pareja y el jefe del pelinegro, el señor Smith, pero al ver al castaño, se sintió aun más perturbada, ese chico parecía inocente y muy noble, por lo que le dio más curiosidad, estaba decidida a preguntar pero las palabras del pelinegro lo interrumpieron.

-Oi, ¿Ha salido el mocoso? - pregunto algo irritado, el trabajo lo estaba agotando y el hambre hacia que su humor empeorara, la pequeña rubia dudó un poco ya que tardo en saber quién se refería con "mocoso", era más que obvio que el castaño así que se dio una palmada mental.

-Si señor Rivaille, él acaba de irse a dormir, el ha dejado ese plato para usted- dijo recogiendo sus cosas dispuesta a irse, tenía que llegar pronto con su pareja.

-Hmm, Christa... esto no lo has hecho tu- dijo mirando la comida casera sobre la mesa, el aroma que provenía de ella le hizo agua la boca.

-No señor, fue el joven Jaeger... dijo que el aria de comer así que lo deje, espero que no le moleste- dijo algo tímida la chica, miro el rostro inexpresivo, pero algo cambio, la mueca que presentaba el hombre no era de fastidio, enojo o irritación, más bien era una mueca de desconcierto... además parecía que sus labios estaban un poco curvados en una sonrisa que nadie más podría notar.

-Entiendo... no dejes que haga trabajos tan pesados, no quiero que salga lastimado, ni el ni el bebé, puedes retirarte- los ojos de Christa se abrieron con sorpresa, ¿El bebé? no sabía que quería decir con eso, las palabras que el castaño mencionó anteriormente llegaron a su cabeza "ahora necesito comer por dos", un balde de agua helada calló sobre ella, la razón por la que el pelinegro llevó a Eren a su hogar, era porque estaban esperando un bebé, solo debía confirmar sus sospechas con el pelinegro.

-Disculpe señor Rivaille... ¿El joven Jaeger esta... esperando un bebé? - la mirada que le dirigió el pelinegro fue extraña, la respuesta para el era más que obvia, el pelinegro se dio un golpe mental al saber que nunca comento eso con la rubia.

-Si... te pido que no le comentes a nadie, queremos mantener la discreción- el pelinegro quería hacerle pensar a la rubia que el castaño y él llevaban tiempo de relación y que debido a su estatus, le pareció mejor mantener en secreto su relación.

-Entiendo señor Levi, puede contar con mi silencio y muchísimas felicidades- sonrió con ternura, le parecía fantástica la idea, Levi era una persona seria que se merecía ser feliz al igual que todos los seres humanos en la tierra y al conocer al castaño, supo que Levi encontró a una excelente persona por la cual luchar y que valiera la pena. -Buenas noches señor Levi- salio sonriendo al ver el ascentimeinto, camino hacia las escaleras y tomó el ascensor sonriendo al pensar en un pequeño bebé con las facciones de esas dos personas que parecían ser únicas en la vida, ambos completamente diferentes pero que parecían encajar a la perfección.

Levi, por otro lado, contemplaba el plato sin haberlo probado aun, el olor hacia que sus tripas gruñeran en anticipación. Lentamente llevo un bocado a su boca y se sorprendió ante el sabor, estaba perfectamente sazonada y cocida, sabía mucho mejor que la comida de restaurantes lujosos y le era como si se derritiera lenta y deliciosamente en su boca, trago mirando a su alrededor para que nadie fuera testigo de la satisfacción que sentía al probar esa deliciosa comida. Sin darse cuenta, termino rápidamente la comida y se quedó con ganas de más pese a que estaba más que lleno, jamás se sintió tan satisfecho con una comida, y menos con una casera.

Caminó hacia el fregadero y lavó lastimosamente el plato, camino por el pasillo decidido a llegar a su oficina, se sentía más relajado después de esa comida pero una puerta lo detuvo, estaba a solo un metro de la habitación en donde se encontraba el castaño y una fuerte necesidad de verlo se apoderó de él, su cuerpo se movió solo y cuando menos lo esperaba, ya se encontraba dentro de la habitación.

Dió un corto recorrido con la mirada a la alcoba y su mirada se detuvo en el bulto sobre la cama, dio unos pasos más y se detuvo al lado del cuerpo tibio del castaño, este dormía calmadamente, tenía una respiración tranquila y relajada, su pecho subía lenta y continuamente, tenía la boca ligeramente la boca, sus ojos permanecían cerrados mientras su cuerpo se hacía un ovillo debido a que hacia un poco de fresco en la habitación y el solo llevaba una camisa ligera de manga larga color verde oscuro, unos pantaloncillos cafés y permanecía en calcetines. su oscuro cabello se arremolinaba en las blancas sabanas y no pudo evitar fijarse en el gracioso sonrojo de sus mejillas. Lo miro por unos momentos pensando en las tiernas facciones, Eren aun parecía un adolescente y esas actitudes que aveces tenía le hacían pensar que aun era un chiquillo, un mocoso que debía proteger, algo que no aria con cualquiera.

-¿Que me has hecho mocoso? - susurro débilmente acariciando delicadamente una sonrojada mejilla, camino hacia el clóset sacando una cobijita roja cubriendo el delgado cuerpo para después retirarse.

**OoOoOoO**

En un aeropuerto no muy lejos de ahí...

-Si, lo sé, acabo de llegar, estoy muy impaciente, ya quiero verlos y conocer al padre- la gente que pasaba a su alrededor lo miraba, si bien era un chico realmente guapo eso a él no le interesaba en lo absoluto, el solo estaba en ese lugar por trabajo y por sus seres queridos.

-_Lo sé pero aun estoy insegura, lo llame ésta mañana pero no respondió su celular ni el teléfono_\- la voz de una chica sonaba a través del celular que el chico portaba, este sonrió enternecido ante la preocupación de su amiga, que más bien era como su hermana.

-Tranquila Mikasa, él estará bien, si lo que dices es verdad, él protegerá a Eren, trabajaré en esa empresa y Levi Rivaile será mi jefe, solo espero que me vaya bien... - susurro un poco al pensar en la inseguridad que le daba el regresar a Japón, vivió ahí en su infancia pero debido a la muerte de sus padres y la enfermedad de su abuelo, tuvo que viajar a Inglaterra para los tratamientos de este último, regresar significaba recordar su pasado y eso dolía.

-_Aun así me preocupa que ese enano le haga algo, y ten por seguro que todo estará bien, eres inteligente y además tendrás un cargo perfecto para ti_\- la chica del otro lado del teléfono sonaba segura de lo que decía, ella tenía razón, debía confiar en sí mismo pero era difícil regresar ahí y tener uno de los cargos más grandes en Wings of Liberty Company.

-No sé si ese cargo sea demasiado grande para mí pero ten por seguro que haré mi mejor esfuerzo... debo irme Mikasa, ha llegado el taxi que me llevara al hotel, mañana empiezo a trabajar y debo descansar- su mirada se dirigió unos momentos al interior del aeropuerto en donde la gente se había detenido a mirarlo, no es que se sintiera diferente, se sentía un poco inseguro ya que no recordaba mucho de Shinganshina, se había ido a la edad de 14 años y ahora tenía 24, habían pasado diez años, diez largos años sin saber de sus amigos y su primer amor.

-_Esta bien, nos vemos después, espero paces a visitarnos... te hemos extrañado mucho Armin_\- la voz de Mikasa sonó baja y con vergüenza, se notaba que le costaba mucho expresarse así y el lo apreciaba demasiado ya que Mikasa era como su hermana.

-Yo también- susurro antes de colgar, dio su equipaje al taxista para después subir en la parte trasera y dirigirse hacia uno de los hoteles más caros de Shinganshina.

**CONTINUARA...**

**Personitas de mi corazón, debido a que nadie maaas voto, se ha cerrado y ha ganado el jeanxarmin... XD es una de mis parejas favoritas, pensé que eligirían el jeanxmarco o algo así... los amito! pronto regresare a mi home y entrare a clases, así que subiré un nuevo cap el sábado o el domingo :)**

**Contestare reviwes:**

sakura hana: **Muchisimas gracias por tu review y ntp me esforzare :)**

Sofito23: **ya me lo imagino, también hubiera saltado de felicidad, te entiendo, la mayoría de las historias que sigo están en pausa TmT, también lo hubiera golpeado, Levi! revientale la jeta! ok no XD, lamento si el cap no esta tan bueno pero la vdd no eh tenido demasiado tiempo que digamos u.u**

Genevieve Phantomhive: **celos, vomito, celos, sexo sin restricciones, Eren viviendo con Levi yeiiiii! si, fue el mejor y el mas largo hasta ahora ;) muchas gracias por votar, la pereja sera jeznxarmin, espero que te guste y que sigas comentando :) espero disfrutes el capitulo y lamento mucho la tardanza**

ChibiGoreItaly: **me alegra que te haya gustado! y me encanta que lo hayas leído a pesar de que solo leas Ereri :) y habrá lemmon ntp, falta uno o dos capítulos así que ntp! si no pues el que sigue, no puedo esperar a escribirlo jajaja **

.gomez: **muchas gracias por tu review amiga, espero que tu actualices pronto TmT**

Akire: **me alagan mucho tus palabras, muchas gracias por leer el fic, en verdad te lo agradezco, viva el RIREN! jajaja XD **

Alpha Altair: **jajajaja lo se, me encanto el golpe que le dio levi al desgraciado que puso las manos en eren, ntp que no tarda mucho en aparecer pancita :) Hannes es un loquillo por su concejo jajaja, jejeje el jeanxarmin gano :) viaje a donde mi abuela pero pronto regresare a mi casa a escribir y entrar en la uni TmT **

kofuku ebisu: **Muchas gracias por tu review! espero te agrade el nuevo n.n**

joooOvanita:** jajajaja definitivamente el puñetazo fue lo mejor, gracias por tu review :)**

Nagi94: **Muchas gracias por tu review jejejeje y aqui esta la conti**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer y dejar su review, lo aprecio demasiado wiii! espero me den su respuesta y bueno, es todo por ahora, nos leemos lueguin**

**Ja-ne**

**cuídense y**

**Bye bye**

**NOTA: si quieren otra pareja, no duden en decirlo :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lo sé, lo sé, merezco tortura... me tarde debido a que apenas entre a clases y ya tengo que hacer tres malditas exposiciones (se hace un ovillo ya que odia exponer) tan pronto y ya me dejan demasiados trabajos TmT, en fin, dije que seria para el martes pero no pude, también pensé subirlo el diez que fue el día de las madres pero si soy sincera, solo lo tenía empezado :(, bueno, aquí les dejo el increíble e inigualable capitulo... ok no XD**

**SNK no me pertenece ni sus personajes**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**MI LUZ DE CADA ****DÍA**

**Capitulo V: ****Reencontrándonos, conociéndonos, conquistándonos.**

Levi se encontraba en su cuarto, pensaba claramente en Eren, sabía que el castaño no podría ocultar demasiado tiempo un embarazo, menos que eso se mantuviera en secreto de las garras de la prensa, odiaba ser importante en el mundo de la farándula tanto como odiaba la suciedad, de verdad que era odioso cuando su vida privada se divulgaba y es que dejaba de ser totalmente privada, no podía hacer nada para esconderlo por lo que creyó conveniente revelar el secreto, hablaría con Erwin, ya no le importaba si su fama se iba, seguiría trabajando para Wings of Liberty Company y seguiría junto a Eren, lo cuidaría, protegería y apoyaría durante el embarazo, daría su vida por su hijo y el sentimiento de tranquilidad lo abordo, se sentía extraño ya que tenía esa urgencia de todo padre por tener a su bebe entre sus brazos.

Sabiendo que no podría dormir y no porque no tuviera sueño, se puso de pie aventando las cobijas con irritación y camino hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua ya que su garganta se sentía rasposa e irritada. Después de tomar algo refrescante, se dispuso a intentar dormir, aunque era un caso perdido, quería recostarse y cerrar los ojos, sin embargo, antes de siquiera llegar a su cuarto, se paró frente a la puerta del cuarto de Eren. Igual que unas horas antes, su cuerpo se movió por impulso y ya se encontraba al lado del castaño.

La respiración era acompasada y su pecho subía pausada y regularmente, se hincó a su lado de nuevo y acaricio levemente las mejillas, miro sus labios y sin saber por qué, tuvo la urgencia de besarlos... como cuando fue a buscarlo y se enteró de que seria padre, el beso fue simple, solo un roce que lo dejo con ganas de más, tan delicado y frágil, la inconsciencia de Eren solo le permitió disfrutar de otro pequeño roce, no era suficiente para el pero debía controlarse, un dulce sabor estaba en sus labios y lo único que quería era quedarse a su lado para siempre.

Salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar un débil suspiro de Eren, temió que despertara así que se alejó rápidamente pensando en una escusa pero el castaño no abrió los ojos, simplemente cambio de posición en la cama.

Se puso de pie decidido a retirarse pero no lo logro, su mirada inspeccionaba la habitación y se dio cuenta de que Eren solo tenía la manta con la que lo había tapado anteriormente, parecía tener frío ya que estaba hecho un ovillo, lentamente comenzó a destender la cama y levanto delicadamente y con temor de despertarlo el cuerpo del castaño para poder taparlo, en un movimiento en falso, termino tumbado en la cama justo al lado del castaño. Eren se quejó debido a que la mano de Levi lo había golpeado levemente en la mejilla pero no despertó.

Levi se quedó quieto, se sentía un poco agitado al tener a Eren tan cerca pero el dulce aroma a gardenias lo tranquilizó e hizo que sus ojos se comenzaran a cerrar, se quedó completamente dormido al lado del castaño.

Despertó al escuchar la puerta del departamento abrirse, supuso que sería Christa, se sintió perdido ya que no estaba en su habitación, se sentó recordando lo que hizo la noche anterior así que dirigió la mirada a su costado encontrando el tranquilo rostro del Jaeger. Confundido y sin saber las razón de su conducta, se puso de pie caminando hacia la salida mirando sobre su hombro por última vez a Eren.

Se duchó, se vistió, tomo desayuno y se retiró para comenzar con su día laboral sin olvidar esos dos besos que le dio al mocoso y su dulce y suave sabor, suspiro confundido y entro a su oficina consiente de que no podría sacar al ojiverde de sus pensamientos en todo el día.

**OoOoOoO**

La oficina era un completo caos, se sentía de mal humor y el saber que tendría nuevo jefe lo hacia sentirse más frustrado, Petra Ral era su antigua empleadora y nunca había sido buena con él, era caprichosa, prepotente y ambiciosa, se sintió afortunado cuando recibió la noticia del despido de la señorita Ral, casi había saltado de felicidad pero... eso no duro mucho ya que Erwin Smith dio la noticia que Wings of Liberty Company Inglaterra, se había enterado de la falta del jefe de finanzas, cargo que ocupaba Ral; la compañía en Inglaterra, decidio mandarles uno de sus mejores trabajadores, una persona que había sacado de la ruina a la misma compañía en Europa, se sentían orgullosos por esa persona quien era la más capacitada y pertinente para ocupar el puesto vacío. El solo esperaba que fuera una persona piadosa, Petra corría a quien se le ponía enfrente, él estuvo a punto de perder su trabajo más de una vez.

Suspiro con frustración por enésima vez, todos estaban vueltos locos arreglando informes y limpiando la oficina ya que era una porquería, su mirada viajó a una de sus compañeras, esta comía, sin parpadear, una bolsa de frituras, iba acompañada de una chica pelinegra y otro chico calvo. Conversaban amenamente mientras trabajaban en sus informes.

Al mirar hacia otro lado, se encontró con un par de secretarias, su voz se escuchaba hasta donde estaba, odiaba a ese tipo de chicas, eran chismosas, entrometidas y vulgares.

-Escuche que tiene 24 años- comento una chica castaña mirando desinteresadamente sus uñas.

-Es realmente joven, además de que dicen que es rico e inteligente- rodó los ojos molesto pensando en lo absurdas que eran las palabras de ese par de secretarias que nada tenían que hacer, se sintió aun más irritado, no quería escuchar pero ellas parecían no querer callarse y seguir platicando chismes.

-Guapo, rico e inteligente... ya quiero verlo, escuche que llegara el día de hoy, no falta mucho, ojalá sea igual de hermoso que el señor Rivaille- la castaña junto sus manos en su pecho emocionada, tuvo la impresión de que casi salían estrellitas de sus ojos. La frustración del momento lo hizo suspirar nuevamente.

-¿Sabes cómo se llama? - la chica más alta preguntó interesada.

-Bueno, no escuche su nombre pero si su apellido- la chica llevó un dedo a sus labios tratando de recordar el apellido que le hacia suspirar. -, ¡Oh!, ya se... se apellido... Arlet, su apellido era Arlet- dijo la chica emocionada, el simplemente abrió más los ojos al reconocer el apellido, pensó en la probabilidad de que fuera "esa", la que había buscado por mucho tiempo para reparar su error, disculparse con la persona que había herido de la peor manera, pero no lo creía posible.

-Oye Jean... ¿Arlet no era el apellido de Armin? - dijo su compañera, una chica castaña de coleta, de ojos grandes y del mismo color que su cabello, delgada y un poco baja de estatura.

-Es verdad, creo que ese era el apellido de Armin- susurro el chico a su lado, un chico calvo y de grandes ojos dorados; era un poco más bajito que la otra chica.

-No lo recuerdo- susurro mirando hacia otro lado, no quería recordar porque si lo hacia, le dolería... solo esperaba encontrarlo.

-Deja de ser un idiota Jean- hablo el calvito al chico, le irritaba en demasía su actitud soberbia de su amigo, se conocían desde hace mucho y pese a que Jean había madurado mucho debido a sus circunstancias, seguía siendo el de siempre con su actitud despreocupada.

-Déjame en paz Connie... no estoy de humor- Jean podía ser un tipo extraño, era un joven medianamente alto, con una constitución enjuta pero musculosa a la vez. Su cabello era corto y de color castaño claro, tenía unas cejas largas y finas, sus ojos eran marrones claros llegando a tonalidades anaranjadas o amarillentas, pese a que era un chico apuesto, alejaba a la gente con sus actitudes, era chocante, y su honestidad molestaba a los demás ya que no media las consecuencias de sus palabras, pese a que la gente se molestaba por su boca floja, muchos lo seguían ya que pensaban que era un gran líder en algunas cosas, defendía sus ideales ya que él comprendía la debilidad de los demás.

-Vamos Connie, debemos seguir trabajando si no quieres que el jefe Rivaille salga y nos agarre a patadas- dijo la chica, Jean solo rodó los ojos frustrado, no quería actuar como lo estaba haciendo pero simplemente no había sido su día.

Continuo trabajando hasta que llegaron las nueve de la mañana, solo había pasado una hora pero ya se sentía cansado, estaba entretenido escribiendo cuando se escuchó el sonido del ascensor, enseguida, todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo esperando a que apareciera el nuevo jefe del área de finanzas. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par mostrando una figura pequeña, podía decirse que media 1.63 aproximadamente, de cara redonda pero delgada, su piel era muy blanca y suave, su nariz era respingada y su cabello era rubio y corto, pero lo que mas destacaba de ese apuesto chico, eran sus grandes y hermosos ojos azules tan intensos y profundos; iba enfundado en un traje negro, una camisa blanca con una corbata roja, no llevaba saco pero si un chaleco que entallaba su delgada pero bien formada figura, los empleados quedaron admirando la frágil pero atractiva figura.

Los ojos mieles de Jean se abrieron con inmensidad, reconoció ese rostro, si no tuviera la capacidad de reconocer rostros, definitivamente no lo reconocería.

El joven comenzó a caminar consiente de las miradas, las mujeres parecían embobadas al percibir tal atractivo, llevaba en su mano un maletín negro y en la otra, una carpeta amarilla. El rubio caminó hacia la recepcionista que parecía no perder detalle del chico.

-Disculpe, ¿Podría decirle al señor Rivaille que Armin Arlet le busca? - la voz del rubio era suave y amable, una débil sonrisa se formó en sus labios al verla asentir y tomar el teléfono marcando un número. Jean miró a sus amigos y se dio cuenta de que estos estaban igual de sorprendidos que él, Armin había desaparecido hace un tiempo y nunca supieron de él, siempre quisieron buscarlo y las dos únicas personas que sabían dónde se encontraba se negaron totalmente a cooperar, Jean sabía la Razón de su huida, sin embargo, Sasha y Connie no, nunca lo supieron y el no se los diría.

-Jean... es Armin, es el de verdad- susurro Sasha conmocionada de ver de nuevo a uno de sus mejores amigos.

La secretaria le pidió al rubio que la acompañara hasta la oficina del pelinegro, esta tocó la puerta y ambos entraron al escuchar el "adelante" demasiado escueto de Levi.

Jean estaba realmente sorprendido de encontrarlo ahí, verlo después de tanto tiempo, demasiado cambiado... las cosas entre ellos no habían acabado nada bien y todo había sido por su culpa, quería hablar con el pero no sabía cómo acercársele.

Una hora después, Levi Rivaille salio de su oficina acompañado del rubio.

-Atención a todos- la voz ronca y gruesa los hizo callar a todos, era como el rugido de un animal, todos lo miraron con intriga, las dos figuras frente a ellos eran realmente atractivos, Levi era dos centímetros más bajo que Armin, la diferencia de ambos, era que la presencia del pelinegro era más que aterradora, era intimidante y peligrosa, en cambio, la del pequeño rubio era suave y amable. Levi se mostraba serio y frio, algo contrario en Armin quien estaba nervioso y ansioso ya que estar en ese lugar lo hacia tensarse, tenía un presentimiento, no sabía si seria malo o bueno... solo lo tenía y eso hacia que se revolviera el estómago. -Bien, como saben, Petra Ral dejo su trabajo debido a causas personales, es por eso por lo que la compañía europea ha decidido mandar a uno de sus mejores trabajadores a nuestra empresa... les presento a Armin Arlet, el nuevo jefe de finanzas de Wings of Liberty Company- todos miraron inmediatamente al chico que tenía un débil sonrojo en las mejillas y miraba por todos lados sin saber en verdad que decir.

-Es un gusto estar aquí, espero cuiden de mí- su voz era algo temblorosa pero logro hablar sin tartamudear con una leve reverencia y una pequeña sonrisa, todos los trabajadores siguieron su ejemplo dándole un saludo formal y una bienvenida silenciosa. Y de repente ocurrió, ambos se conectaron, mirada con mirada, ojos miel con unos brillantes de color azul intenso, el pequeño rubio abrió enormemente los ojos al reconocerlo, era una de las personas a las que menos quería ver en su estadía en Japón, parecía que el destino le jugaba muy malas bromas.

Armin apartó la mirada rápidamente, siendo notado inmediatamente por Jean quien sonrió levemente al percibir el ligero rubor en las mejillas del ojiazul. Estaba decidido a resolver sus problemas, no importaba cuál fuera el costo, ahora que Armin había regresado, podía arreglar lo que había roto.

-Bien, sígueme, por acá esta tu oficina- hablo el pelinegro llamando la atención de Armin quien asintió sin poder mirar hacia los cubículos, Levi comenzó a caminar para así mostrarle su lugar de trabajo siendo seguido por el rubio; pero la mirada miel jamás se apartó de su delgada figura, esperaría el momento perfecto para abordarlo.

**OoOoOoO**

Verdes ojos se abrieron con lentitud al sentir unos rayos de sol en su rostro, despertó sintiéndose demasiado ligero y refrescado, tenía mucho que no dormía de esa manera, bostezo aun recostado pero al mirar el cuarto se sorprendió, sin saber que Levi había dormido a su lado, recordó el día anterior y lo cansado que había estado, su mirada se dirigió hacia el pequeño reloj dando las 10:45 a.m, sus ojos demostraron sorpresa y confusión, era tarde pero el no tenía mucho por hacer ese día.

Un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos, era como la vibración de algo, recordó que dejo su celular en el abrigo que llevaba el día anterior así que se dirigió rápidamente a él, al ver la pantalla, su rostro se puso pálido y el temor invadió su cuerpo, había olvidado por completo avisarle a su hermana que ahora vivía con Levi, ella lo mataría pero si no le decía donde estaba, ella era capas de sacarle los ojos al mismísimo Levi con tal de que le dijese.

Se sintió nervioso mientras marcaba al número de su hermana, al escucharla alterada, supo que de esa no salia vivo.

-¡¿Donde demonios estás Eren?! Llame a tu departamento y me contesto una anciana! ¡Dijo que tu ya no vivías ahí! ¡¿Donde estas?! ¡¿Estas bien?!- eran demasiadas preguntas, su cabeza dio vueltas y un malestar se instaló en su pecho.

-Tranquila Mikasa, estoy bien y... bueno, yo... me vine a vivir con Levi- lo último fue un susurro que fue respondido por un incomodo silencio... sabía que la pelinegra seguía en la linea y ese vacío significaba que estaba muy molesta y necesitaba tranquilizarse.

-¿Cómo es que, de un día para otro, te hayas ido a vivir con ese enano? ¿El té obligó? ¿Ya lo tenían planeado? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - la voz de Mikasa era seria y demasiado seria, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de la punta de los pies a las puntas de sus cabellos, se estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso, el nunca actuaba así pero pareciera que debido a su embarazo, estaba excesivamente sensible, sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, siempre fue un cabeza duro, infantil y era demasiado testarudo, nunca se rendía y, su carácter era duro y no se intimidaba demasiado fácil, sin embargo... en esos momentos sentía qué hasta el piquete de un mosquito le aria llorar.

-Lo lamento Mikasa, no tenía planeado esto pero estoy bien, Levi me pidió que viviera con él, dijo que solo así el puede... protegerme- un lindo sonrojo invadió sus mejillas, las palabras que había usado no habían sido las exactas para explicarle a su hermana lo que ocurría pero, debía ser sincero con ese tema ya que era algo delicado. Un eterno silencio los invadió, Mikasa trataba de digerir todo con calma, debía confiar en Eren.

-Entiendo, pero deberás darme la dirección, quiero ir a entregarte algo y bueno... también te tengo que decir algo importante, supongo que es una buena noticia- a pesar de que estaba molesta, no ganaba nada peleando y regañando al castaño, él era un adulto y debía respetar sus decisiones por mucho que eso le costara.

Eren le dio la dirección con voz temblorosa, ella no dijo nada y anoto en una pequeña libreta el lugar, pasaría después del trabajo. Se despidieron con un "Nos vemos más tarde" y colgaron aun tensos por la conversación tan incomoda. El castaño suspiro cansado, decidió cambiarse por unos vaqueros azul marino oscuro un poco pegado a sus piernas, una camisa de manga larga color negra y unos converse del mismo color, con esa ropa parecía un adolescente pero así se sentía más cómodo.

Salio con pasos ligeros hacia la cocina dispuesto a prepararse el desayuno, su sorpresa fue cuando encontró a la pequeña rubia conversando amistosamente por teléfono. Sonrió ligeramente al percibir el pequeño sonrojo que llevaban sus mejillas. la mirada de Christa se conectó con la verdosa azulada, el sonrojo se hizo aun más prominente al verse de esa forma, se supone que debería estar trabajando pero la llamada de su pareja la distrajo y pensó que estaba sola en el departamento.

-Hablamos más tarde, si, te quiero- dijo rápidamente para después colgar y mirar con preocupación al castaño pero se sorprendió al ver una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. -Buenos días Eren- sonrió aun con el sonrojo que no daba tregua.

-Buenas Christa, amm, ¿El señor Levi se fue? - pregunto para poder cortar el ambiente incomodo que había, no era malo, simplemente... extraño.

-Si, él dijo que si querías podías acompañarme a hacer las compras, podrías quedarte o... ¿Tienes planeado hacer algo? - ambos se habían calmado y ahora se encontraban en la cocina mientras se preparaba algo de comer con ayuda de Christa.

-Bueno, mi hermana dijo que pasaría a verme cerca de las cuatro así que, no tengo nada más que hacer- comenzó a comer tranquilamente su almuerzo, había invitado a la rubia a desayunar a su lado, ella se negó en un principio dando la escusa de que ya había desayunado, no fue convincente, comieron amenamente tratando de conocerse. Christa consideró a Eren un chico de buen corazón, era amble y atento, una persona tan cálida y tierna que no dudo ni un segundo en considerarlo su amigo.

-Eren, sé que es algo más personal pero el señor Levi me comento algo... tu... ¿Estás esperando un bebé? - Eren casi escupe su té, no esperaba esa pregunta y un sonrojo se adueñó de él.

-Bueno yo... amm... sí- susurro apenado y nervioso, sabía que no a todas las personas les gustaba que un hombre tuviera el don de procrear, los creían innecesarios y se sintió inseguro ya que no quería que la rubia lo rechazara pero si Levi se lo había dicho, no tenida de otra más que decir la verdad, después de todo, Levi había confiado en ella, ¿Por qué el no?

-¡Kyaa! ¡Qué emoción! Dime, ¿Cuánto tienes? - eso definitivamente lo saco de balance, no esperaba la expresión emocionada de Christa y menos que esta se pusiera de pie yo lo tomara de las manos.

-Bueno yo... voy a cumplir dos meses- susurro sonrojándose, Christa parecía feliz y eso lo calmo, se relajó al saber que era aceptado.

Ambos siguieron platicando sobre ese asunto, ella le preguntaba sobre sus síntomas y como lo estaba llevando, no quiso preguntar sobre el como se conocieron Levi y Eren debido a que el día anterior sintió un poco de incomodidad por parte de Levi, esperaba que cuando se tuvieran más confianza, Eren le contara lo ocurrido ya que, no se creía que ambos tenían tiempo de conocerse.

Decidieron ir de compras por lo que ambos caminaban amenamente por la calle, Erne miraba emocionado ya que ese no era su rumbo habitual y estar ahí le hacia sentirse extraño, su mirada captó a una madre con un bebé en carriola, el bebé agitaba una sonaja rosa con moñitos azules, hacia burbujas con la boca y sonreía tiernamente con sus regordetas mejillas sonrojadas. Una mezcla de felicidad se posó en su pecho al pensar en el hermoso ser que se formaba en su vientre, estaba impaciente, quería verlo, abrazarlo, sentirlo, era su bebe, suyo y de Levi... un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en el pelinegro. Recordó sus ojos, su mirar, su boca, su voz, su cuerpo... Levi podía ser más bajo que él, pero definitivamente su fuerza y musculatura lo superaba, no lo había visto sin traje... más bien no lo recordaba, pero sabía que detrás de esas finas ropas, se encontraba el cuerpo de un dios... un atractivo dios griego, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, nunca pensaba de esa manera pero era inevitable no hacerlo con Levi, siempre fue educado y no veía las cosas con morbo o con doble sentido... su hermana decía que era demasiado inocente para su edad y era verdad, el nunca había tenido sexo... hasta el día en que Levi y él se encontraron en aquel bar y decidió abrirle las piernas... claro que Levi no se negó a meterse entre ellas, era el colmo que no recordara su primera vez.

Compraron lo necesario para la comida y la cena así que se dispusieron a regresar, caminaron en un silencio cómodo y llegaron al edificio, cerca de ahí, reconoció el vehículo de Mikasa, Suspiro con pesadez al saber lo que vendría, ella le armaría un drama por no haber atendido la puerta, seguro pensaba que le había dado la dirección mal.

Subieron al ascensor y al llegar a su piso, quiso salir corriendo al ver la cara de Mikasa, o no, ella no estaba nada feliz.

-Eren- la chica corrió hacia él, más que enojada, se sentía sumamente preocupada, Eren debía cuidarse más que cualquiera.

-Mi... Mikasa, tranquila- susurro avergonzado, le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a su hermana y miro la cara interrogante de Christa. La pelinegra se separó y sus ojos se dirigieron a la pequeña rubia que llevaba en sus manos, tres bolsas de las compras, antes de que ella dijera algo, Christa caminó nerviosa hacia la puerta abriéndola rápidamente para que los tres pasaran.

-Eren, dime que fue lo que paso- con seriedad, la mirada negra de Mikasa lo recorrió de arriba abajo asegurándose de que estuviera bien, odiaba que se comportara de esa manera, ya no era un maldito mocoso.

-Estoy bien Mikasa, el día de ayer, Levi me pidió vivir con él, transporto todas mis cosas y... rento mi departamento, mi hijo y yo estamos bien- sonrió con ternura al acariciar su vientre aun plano siendo observado por dos pares de ojos que no perdían de vista ningún movimiento.

-Me has asustado Eren, pensé que algo malo te había ocurrido cuando no contestabas el telefono y escuchar a esa anciana fue terrible- la pelinegra suspiro mientras tomaba asiento frente a Eren y por primera vez, puso atención al departamento, se sorprendió un poco al ver lo grande y espacioso que era, sin embargo, no lo demostró.

-Ah, por cierto, ella es Christa Renz, me ayudara con todo lo que necesite- la sonrisa que le transmitió a la rubia la calmo completamente, estaba muy nerviosa por esa chica, no sabía quién era y el ver su mal humor se preocupó.

-Hola... soy Mikasa Ackerman, hermana de Eren- dijo haciendo una leve reverencia siendo correspondida por Christa, la pelinegra se había calmado y ahora escuchaba atentamente a Eren, fue interrumpido por la pelinegra. -Te eh traído un regalo- susurro mostrándole una caja un poco pequeña, estaba forrada con un papel de colores vivos y un pequeño moño rojo, se sorprendió al recibirlo y al mirar el rostro de su hermana, pudo percibir ese sonrojo que mostraba cuando se avergonzaba por demostrar sus sentimientos o alguna otra cosa que la incomodara.

-Gracias- susurro con los ojos muy abiertos, lentamente comenzó a abrirlo, Christa miraba atentamente la pequeña cajita mientras era abierta, al abrirlo completamente, la mirada de Eren se cristalizó y sonrió con ternura; de la pequeña cajita, saco un pequeño mameluco blanco con gorrita, la tela era tan suave y acolchada, era la primera ropita para su bebe, casi salto a abrazar a su hermana por lo feliz que estaba, no había terminado de asimilar que estaba esperando un bebé pero gracias a Levi y a Mikasa, supo que no era un sueño y que le habían dado la oportunidad de tener una luz en su vida.

-Como no sabremos el sexo del bebé asta dentro de unos meses, decidí comprarlo blanco- la mirada de Mikasa estaba desviada y no se atrevía a verle la cara ya que se pondría sentimental, ya de por si le había costado mucho elegir que cosa regalarle.

-Gracias Mikasa, de verdad, muchas gracias- unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, el gesto de la pelinegra significaba más de lo que ella pensaba, nunca había estado contento al saber que podría procrear, menos cuando se enteró su familia, pero ahora se sentía tan feliz de que ni ese pasado triste que cargaba podría arruinarlo.

-Por cierto, hay algo más que debo decirte, no había tenido tiempo así que te lo dire ahora, Armin regreso el día de ayer a Shinganshina- Eren no cabía en la sorpresa, Armin, su amigo, su hermano... regresaba después de muchísimo tiempo.

-¿Es... es verdad? ¿Armin esta aquí? - susurro sin salir del shock.

-Sí y estará trabajando para... Levi Ackerman-

Hablaron un rato más y cerca de las siete, Mikasa se retiró a su hogar.

-Tu hermana te quiere mucho Eren... ¿por qué tienen apellidos diferentes? - los ojos de Eren la miraron de forma extraña, no era enojo ni tristeza, era una mirada perdida, se arrepintió de preguntar pero ya no había marcha atrás.

-Es porque mis padres adoptaron a Mikasa, pero ella quiso conservar su apellido en honor a sus padres- entonces Eren suspiró acariciando la pequeña ropita.

-Lo lamento- susurro con tristeza al comprender que los padres de la pelinegra estaban muertos y que debido a eso los padres de Eren la adoptaron. Paso un rato y decidieron hacer la cena, prepararon yakisoba y después Eren se fue a duchar, estaba cansado y solo quería relajarse y dormir, últimamente eso es lo que hacia, dormía demasiado.

**OoOoOoO**

Cansado y agotado, así se sentía, suspiro entrando a su hogar mirando a su alrededor sin encontrar a Christa o Eren. Camino sintiendo el agradable olor de la comida, en la cocina se encontró con la rubia quien le dio la bienvenida. Ella comenzó a servir la cena y Levi miro extrañado a su alrededor, se preguntaba en donde estaría Eren, había pensado en el todo el día y a pesar de que quiso olvidarlo, simplemente no pudo sacarlo de su cabeza, se preguntó que era ese extraño calor en su pecho que lo hacia suspirar.

-Oi... ¿En dónde está el mocoso? - pregunto mirando la hoya en donde estaba la comida, el no entraba a la cocina más que para preparar café debido a que eso se le daba fatal.

-Si él se fue a... duchar- la preocupación invadió el rostro de Christa y eso solo alerto al pelinegro, la mirada de la rubia demostraba desconcierto y preocupación.

-Que ocurre- no era una pregunta, era una orden clara que aclamaba la verdad.

-Bueno, Eren dijo que se tomaría una ducha pero de eso hace... una hora- al terminar su frase, solo pudo ver la figura de Levi correr rápidamente hacia el baño, fue tan rápido que ni lo sintió pasar a su lado.

El pelinegro corrió deprisa llegando asta el baño un poco alterado, toco la puerta un par de veces pero no había respuesta del otro lado de la puerta, se desesperó al pensar lo peor por lo que intento abrir la puerta, esta tenia seguro y la paciencia de Levi se terminaba, estaba preocupado y no sabía que hacer, de pronto Christa llegó con las llaves del departamento por lo cual, también se encontraba ahí la del baño, ella se apartó al ver el tormento en la mirada de Levi y decidió no interferir, se dirigió hacia la cocina aun con preocupación en su tierno corazón. Las manos le temblaban por lo que batallo un poco en abrir la puerta, al entrar, se encontró con un poco de vapor, busco con desesperación en la mirada a Eren con la mirada y lo encontró recostado en la enorme tina, mantenía los ojos cerrados y eso le inquieto, se acercó con rapidez hasta colocarse a su lado.

Las mejillas del castaño estaban rojas debido al calor y su respiración era acompasada, su pecho subía y bajaba de manera regular, Levi se hinco a su lado suspirando en alivio al escuchar los ligeros ronquidos del ojiverde, Eren estaba totalmente dormido. Levi no podía creer que ese mocoso le preocupara hasta el punto de querer romper una puerta para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

-Oi, mocoso, despierta- lo zarandeó un poco para poder despertarlo.

-Señor... Levi- abrió un poco los ojos pero no pudo mantenerlos abiertos por lo que volvió a quedarse dormido.

**Continuara...**

**Bueno, lamento mucho la tardanza, no creí tardarme mucho así que quise hacer el capitulo un poco mas largo n.n no tengo mucho que decir esta vez así que contestare reviews n.n**

Genevieve Phantomhive: **El enano está cambiando :) mucho amorsh! el próximo habrá mucho Riren aunque aún no sé si habrá lemmon en ese XD yo también quiero bailar porque gano el jearmin *rueda por la cama* imagina a Armin con el peinado como el de Nagisa de Free! XD! Armin cambió de corte de cabello, no hay tanto Riren pero definitivamente es un avance XD, muchas gracias por tu sensualón review n.n**

.gomez: **oshe siii actualiza pronto TmT kyaaa ya se, Levi es todo un cursi *pone cara de tonta***

Alpha Altair: **Exacto! bien dicen que a un hombre se le conquista por el estómago primero! jajaja shiii habrá duro contra el muro y se reproducirán como conejos muajaja, ok, no XD yo creo que si, seguro tenía una poción de amor jajaja XD muchas gracias por tu review n.n**

annyel: **Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste, ten por seguro que aunque me tarde un poco, este fic tendrá un lindo final, lo prometo, de nuevo, gracias :)**

angelik: **Gracias, lo se, muchos m-preg son muy trágicos TmT tranquila que en este fic es mas amorsh que nada XD habrá unos problemillas pero nada que no se solucione con una noche de setso jajaja CX jajaja ok no muchas gracias por tu review y espero disfrutes del capitulo :)**

kofuku ebisu: **Muchas gracias n/n prometo que no le pasara nada a Eren y que Levi sera el único con el poder de tocarlo con amor! tus palabras me emocionaron**

valenti43: **muchas gracias por tu review y bueno, me encanta que te haya gustado n.n espero te guste el capitulo**

Sofito23: **oh siiii Levi se esta perdiendo en la dulzura de su mirada, jajaja eso sonó cursi! muchisimas gracias por tu sensualon review n.n**

Cris: **Siii y despues sera mas que cariño n/n lamento si este capitulo no demuestra taaan riren, yo también quiero ver mas cariño pero no te preocupes, el siguiente sera tan dulce que ojala no les de diabetes jajaja XD**

joooOvanita: **gracias por tu review ;) espero disfrutes este ****capitulo**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! lo aprecio demasiado, tanto a los que comentan como a los que leen, quiero darles las gracias, eso me ayuda a seguir inspirándome y a seguir escribiendo *teddy quiere llorar como gaaaay***

**Jan-ne**

**Cuidense y**

**Bye Bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chiquishos y chiquishas, he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo y el mas largo que he hecho! taraaan! sin más escusas, les dejo leer gustosamente el capítulo, espero les guste bueno...**

**SNK no me pertenece ni sus personajes **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**MI LUZ DE CADA DÍA**

**Capitulo IV: La noticia se corre.**

Levi lo miro por un rato y definió cada rasgo de su rostro, no tenía ninguna cicatriz y su piel era tan suave como la seda, comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta sus labios rosas, se encontraban ligeramente abiertos dejando escapar suspiros y ronquidos leves, una respiración tranquila, bajo un poco más la mirada encontrando su delgado cuello, pudo apreciar su manzana de adán y los sobresalientes huesos de la clavícula cubiertos por su hermosa piel canela. Sabía que debía sacarlo de la bañera así que sin importarle que el castaño estuviera desnudo y mojado, metió las manos en el agua, paso un brazo por debajo de sus piernas y el otro por detrás de su espalda y lo saco del agua, sintió el liquido recorrer sus brazos pegando las mangas largas a su piel, las gotas cayeron directamente en el piso y en la bañera regándose por el lugar, mojando todo a su paso, busco como pudo una toalla y sin morbo comenzó a cercarlo un poco, lo cubrió sin mirar más de lo debido y salio del baño rumbo a la habitación del castaño.

Lo recostó en la cama y lo seco un poco más haciéndolo lentamente para no despertarlo, lo tapo con la misma toalla y busco ropa interior y de dormir para que el castaño no pasara mas frío. Se sintió extraño al vestirlo, no lo miro de más ya que se sentiría un viejo pervertido, trataba de no pensar en esas cosas mientras lo vestía ya que después seria muy incomodo para el, había terminado de colocar los calzoncillos y los pantalones del pijama y estaba a punto de ponerle la camisa cuando su mirada paro en el vientre, podía ver las abdominales levemente marcados y los huesos de la cadera, quería tocar esa parte en donde, sabía, su pequeño bebé se estaba formando, quería sentirlo bajo su mano, tocarlo y después tenerlo entre sus brazos, su mano viajó ahí y se quedó quieto, no la movió sintiendo bajo su palma la piel fresca y suave, tan tersa como la de un niño, sintió una volita bajo su tacto, comenzaba a notarse, sabía que Eren estaba por terminar su segundo mes y su vientre comenzaría a mostrarse, aunque no a simple vista, más abultado. Aun era tan pequeño.

Separo la mano lentamente y decidió ponerle la camisa de una buena vez, en el transcurso, Eren no despertó, el mocoso tenía el sueño demasiado pesado y parecía no querer despertar en un buen rato. Terminado su trabajo, lo arropo con las mantas y salio de la habitación, cerrando la puerta sin darle un ultimo vistazo al castaño, suspiro aliviando su preocupación, se fue directo a la cocina a preparase un café bien cargado, su apetito se había ido por completo. Al entrar a la cocina, se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Christa, pensó que la rubia ya se había retirado a su hogar así que se sorprendió un poco al tenerla ahí.

-Señor Levi, que ha ocurrido ¿Está Eren bien? - las manos de Christa estaban juntas en su pecho tratando de calmar su ahitado corazón, realmente se había preocupado por el castaño, se había olvidado de él al estar acostumbrada a estar sola, Eren se había vuelto importante para ella, tenían poco de conocerse pero ya lo quería como a un hermano, el que el pelinegro le preguntara por él la hizo sentir la peor persona del mundo.

-Oi, tranquila... el simplemente estaba dormido en la bañera- soltó un suspiro pesado sentándose en la silla de la mesa pidiéndole a la rubia un café, tenía confianza en la ojiazul debido a que hacia bien su trabajo y no se metía en sus problemas personales, nunca le gusto cuando Petra la trataba mal, en realidad, la Ral trataba mal a todo el mundo, menos a él pero se veía que era simple interés monetario. Le parecía curioso, Christa no parecía tener interés en sus conocidos y el verla así de preocupada por el castaño era extraño, sabía que el chico era amistoso y ahora que lo conocía mejor, pudo apreciar que la gente lo quería apenas conocerlo... a él comenzaba a agradarle su presencia... aunque sabía que era más que un agrado... había un sentimiento de más... algo que no entendía como interpretar ni sentir... solo lo tenía, era algo que no sentía por los demás, ni siquiera por Petra, estar con el le hacia palpitar el corazón a una velocidad nada común, su presencia lo perturbaba.

-Es un alivio, estaba tan preocupada- la pequeña chica suspiro tranquilizándose, su preocupación se disipó, Eren de verdad era una buena persona y estaba esperando un bebé, su condición era riesgosa, si algo le pasaba a él, al bebé también. Miro con atención al hombre frente a ella entregándole una taza de café, se sintió feliz, el bebé de ambos seria hermoso, Levi era un hombre realmente guapo y atractivo, sus facciones eran algo rudas pero finas, era demasiado varonil, Eren también era atractivo y era realmente lindo, sus facciones eran delicadas sin salir de lo masculino, el bebé seria muy lindo, esperaba que se pareciera a ambos.

-Hmm- fue lo único que salio de sus cuerdas bucales, Eren era capas de meterse en el corazón de cada persona y hacer que lo quisieran con esa amabilidad e inocencia que lo caracterizaba, dio un sorbo a su café pero algo llamo la atención de su mirar. Una pequeña caja se encontraba en la barra de la cocina, el papel estaba un poco rasgado y estaba un poco abierto, Christa notó la curiosidad en su mirada así que decidió sacarlo de la duda.

-La hermana de Eren vino hoy... le trajo ese pequeño regalo- la rubia tomo la caja y la llevo hacia el pelinegro quien no quitaba la mirada del regalo, se preguntaba cómo es que la hermana de Eren se enteró que ahora vivía con él, esperaba que no fuera una molestia. Al abrir el paquete, se encontró con la ropita, la saco admirando la pequeña y suave que era, un cálido sentimiento se instaló en su pecho, no podía quitar la mirada de esa blanca tela, enseguida se preguntó en como se vería su bebe con esa ropita puesta. Ese sentimiento no se fue, siguió presente en su cuerpo, incluso después de que Christa se retirara no sin antes decirle que cuidara del mocoso.

No pudo apartar los ojos de la prenda, no supo cuánto tiempo paso contemplándola. Suspiro saliendo de sus pensamientos y se puso de pie para lavar la taza. Camino de nuevo a la habitación de Eren para revisar su estado, el chico seguía dormido cómodamente en su cama, se acercó a él sentándose en la orilla de la cama admirando el rostro tranquilo y apacible, era tarde y debía dormir, mañana debía ir a la oficina mas temprano por lo que debía descansar, se puso de pie y se dispuso a regresar a su habitación, pero no pudo siquiera dar un paso.

Curioso, miro su brazo, se sorprendió al ver la delgada mano que sostenía débilmente la manga de su camisa, siguió el largo del brazo encontrándose con el rostro adormilado del castaño, tenía los ojos abiertos y lo miraba de forma extraña, no supo descifrar que era lo que se reflejaba en su mirada.

-Señor... Señor Levi... ¿Podría... Podría quedarse aquí?- susurro con timidez, el chico aún no estaba consiente de lo que había pasado en el baño pero había sentido la cálida presencia del pelinegro a su lado, presintió que se iría y quiso detenerlo.

Levi lo miraba intrigado, el mocoso estaba adormilado, pero el agarre en su manga era firme, nunca pensó que eso pasaría, su corazón se aceleró un poco más y al mirar esos brillantes ojos no pudo negarse más.

-Bien mocoso, pero déjame cambiarme- el chico asintió con un pequeño sonrojo soltando lentamente la manga de la blanca camisa del pelinegro, este lo miro un rato más antes de ir a su habitación a cambiar su ropa por una más cómoda, pensó en quedarse en donde estaba pero un extraño sentimiento de inconformidad se adueñó de él y decidió dirigirse a la habitación del chico.

El camino ahí se le hizo una eternidad pero cuando giro el pomo de la puerta, los segundos parecieron horas, entro lentamente a la habitación dirigiendo su mirada en Eren quien se había acomodado mejor para poder descansar. Camino del lado de la cama que no estuviera ocupada y se recostó dándole la espalda al castaño, un ligero temblor lo recorrió al sentir el suave aroma que emanaba del cuerpo a su lado, el ojiverde estaba completamente dormido, no entendía como es que podía dormir demasiado, lo atribuyo a su estado.

No pudo dormir en un rato, estaba inquieto y el aroma solo se impregnaba más en su nariz calentando su cuerpo, pero la suave y tranquila respiración de Eren lo calmó, era acompasada y relajada, pronto sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

**OoOoOoO**

Despertó con los rayos del sol colándose por las blancas cortinas directos a su rostro, se estiró ligeramente tratando de quitarse la pereza pero eso solo hizo que se diera cuenta de un cuerpo a su lado y en que lugar estaba. Tembló un poco al pensar en la mañana que despertó junto a Levi completamente desnudos y sin recordar nada, dirigió su mirada lentamente a su cintura, se encontró con un brazo que lo rodeaba protectoramente, se percató del calor en su espalda, el calor que brindaba el cuerpo del dueño de ese brazo que lo tomaba de la cintura, con miedo, mira a la persona tras el encontrándose el rostro relajado y profundamente dormido de Levi, quiso gritar y salir corriendo de ahí, el miedo y la ansiedad se apoderó de su cuerpo, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en su habitación, si estaba ahí, ¿entonces que hacia Levi dormido a su lado abrazándolo con firmeza? trato de tranquilizarse pensando en la manera de safarce de ese brazo, no quería despertar al pelinegro así que lentamente tomo el miembro superior levantándolo y se deslizó lentamente hasta quedar a la orilla de la cama y salir disparado de esta, se pegó a la puerta del clóset como calcomanía admirando el rostro aun dormido de Levi, este ni se había inmutado ante el movimiento por lo que respiro tranquilo.

Pensó unos segundos en que hacer así que decidió preparar el desayuno, era viernes y por lo que sabía, Levi entraba un poco más tarde al trabajo y podría preparar el desayuno para ambos, el día que se enteró, extrañamente se emocionó ante el pensamiento de los dos compartiendo un almuerzo tranquilamente, movió la cabeza para borrar esas ideas y se dirigió a la cocina, Christa no estaba por ningún lado por lo que supuso, ese día no iría al departamento, se sintió aun más inquieto. Comenzó a preparar el desayuno que consistía en unos hot cakes, huevo estrellado, un plato de fruta picada, pan tostado, jugo de naranja y café, un desayuno abundante y que se veía apetecible en su mente.

Mientras picaba la fruta, se preguntó que había hecho el día anterior, sus pensamientos eran confusos, solo recordaba la visita de su hermana, cuando preparo la cena y la ducha... entonces una cubetada de agua fría callo encima de él, ahora recordaba, estaba en la ducha y se sintió agotado y sus ojos se cerraron, se había quedado totalmente dormido dentro, entonces... ¿Cómo es que despertaba en su cama y vestido? la respuesta era más que obvia, Levi Rivaille... un enorme sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas totalmente avergonzado, parecía un tomate maduro, tan sonrojado y tembloroso, si Levi era el que lo había sacado de la bañera, eso significaba que lo había visto totalmente desnudo... pero su vergüenza no paraba ahí, ¡Levi lo había vestido! se quería morir de la vergüenza, comenzó a temblar levemente, no podía creer que eso le pasara, no entendía como es que se había podido quedar tan profuntadamente dormido en la ducha, el vapor lo arrullo y no pudo controlar su cuerpo, este le pedía más descanso que lo habitual.

Entonces un fugaz recuerdo llegó a su mente... el calor de un cuerpo junto al suyo y luego el impulso de su cuerpo para impedir que se alejara... "Señor... Señor Levi... ¿Podría... Podría quedarse aquí?" un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, el sonrojo se extendió hasta sus orejas y sus manos comenzaron a temblar... ¡Le había pedido a Levi Rivaille dormir con él! lo que mas le intrigaba, era el saber por qué el pelinegro había aceptado, ¿Por qué demonios estaba dormido a su lado abrazado a él? sentía aun más intriga al pensar en como el joven empresario había accedido en primer lugar, él se lo pidió, pero por qué el acepto.

El movimiento en la sala lo saco de sus pensamientos, su mirada se encontró con la ojigris por segundos que parecieron horas, tan eternos que parecieron burlarse de él deteniéndose, desvió la mirada avergonzado de su vergonzoso pedido y de que... ¡Lo viera desnudo en el baño!

**OoOoOoO**

El olor a café y a comida lo despertó, sus ojos grises se abrieron perezosamente admirando su entorno, esa no era su cama, ni sus sabanas, ni siquiera era su habitación; sus pensamientos giraron en torno al castaño de ojos verdes que faltaba a su lado, dejando ese espacio vacío aun cálido por el cuerpo tibio del castaño, estaba en la habitación de este... ahora entendía y recordaba todo, se puso de pie con lentitud restregando su rostro con irritación, en esa habitación entraba mucha luz, tanta que se comparaba con la que Eren tenía a su alrededor cuando sonreía... ¿Por qué demonios había pensado es? camino irritado a su habitación para darse una corta ducha y prepararse para ir a su trabajo, lo hizo con rapidez y en media hora ya estaba completamente listo para partir, camino hacia la sala para recoger su maletín y caminar al recibidor pero se encontró con una sorpresa, abrió los ojos al presenciar el desayuno servido, todo parecía tan delicioso que no dudo en sentarse. Su grisácea mirada se dirigió a la cocina apreciando la delgada espalda del castaño, Christa le había informado anteriormente que no iría ese día a trabajar por lo que se había sorprendido mucho al encontrar tremendo desayuno.

Su intensa mirada hizo que la verdosa de Eren se encontrara con la suya, estudio su rostro unos instantes antes de que el mocoso desviara el rostro, pudo apreciar perfectamente ese sonrojo típico de él... y que había aprendido a apreciar y deducir puesto que ese rostro se mostraba cuando se avergonzaba por algo, entonces se dio cuenta, el castaño sabía quién lo había sacado de la bañera, sonrió internamente al pensar en lo infantil de su actitud, se divirtió aun más al ver las orejas rojas por el mismo sonrojo, parecía que hasta temblaba.

No quería voltear, sentía esa mirada en su espalda y se ponía cada vez más ansioso, respiro profundamente tomando el plato de la fruta picada para caminar a la mesa, todo bajo el escrutinio de Levi quien, pese a que no daba muestras, se divertía poniendo nervioso al mocoso. parecía que había encontrado una nueva forma de entretenerse, claro, a costa de Eren.

Ya en la mesa y después de decir "Itadaikimasu" comenzaron a comer el desayuno, el paladar de Rivaille saltaba de felicidad, no era que el desayuno de Christa supiera mal, pero el de el joven Jaeger era delicioso, era tan simple pero tan bueno, los hot cakes eran esponjosos y ligeramente dulces, el huevo estaba bien sazonado y el café era realmente bueno, era exactamente como a él le gustaba, negro y sin azúcar.

-Oi, mocoso, el día de mañana iremos al centro comercial, quiero comprar algunas cosas- dijo después de haber terminado su huevo y el pan tostado. La mirada de Eren se alzó hasta chocar con la suya, no pensó que Levi lo incluyera en sus planes pero le pareció una gran idea ya que se sentía aburrido encerrado en ese espacioso departamento, salir un poco no le vendría mal, necesitaba aire, así que asintió sonriendo levemente devolviendo su mirada al plato.

-Entendido- dijo quedamente mientras terminaba el mismo su desayuno, se sintió un poco intimidado pero al mismo tiempo feliz, quería ir a caminar, lo hacia cuando acompañaba a Christa de compras pero definitivamente no era lo mismo.

-¿Cuándo será tu próxima cita al médico? - tenía planeado acompañarlo, se sentía raro con sus acciones pero no podía hacer más que dejarse llevar, se sentía cómodo teniéndolo cerca y más aún sabiendo que era el quien tendría a su bebe.

-Será dentro de una semana- trago un poco de jugo sintiendo su estomago revolverse, esas horribles náuseas aun estaban presentes. Sin poder evitarlo, se levantó y corrió rápidamente al baño, no pudo cerrarla correctamente pero eso no le interesaba mucho, afortunadamente no fue todo el desayuno, aun así, odiaba más que nada ese síntoma tan molesto.

Levi había quedado asombrado y estático en su lugar ante la repentina actitud, una preocupación digna de ver en el se coló en su interior así que se puso de pie y lo siguió, escucho la cadena del retrete ser jalada así que se dispuso a abrir la puerta sin tocar, Eren estaba sentado en el suelo, respiraba con un poco de agitación y se restregaba levemente la boca, se puso en cuclillas mirando lo pálido que se había puesto.

-Oi, ¿Estas bien? - susurro mirando sus brillosos ojos cual gema, el chico asintió levemente suspirando.

-Lo lamento yo... estoy bien, solo... tengo náuseas- la mirada tímida se posó en la fría, pero esta última no era lo que parecía, a Eren le pareció ver un poco de preocupación colarse en esos enigmáticos ojos, no los había mirado de cerca antes y debía decir que eran hermosos, eran intimidantes pero al mismo tiempo cálidos, no entendía como esas sensaciones que le daban eran tan contradictorias. El chico se puso de pie con ayuda de Levi ya que estaba algo tambaleante, se lavó los dientes debido al mal sabor de boca y quiso caminar hacia la cocina, pero fue detenido por Levi.

-No deberías esforzarte tanto, yo limpiaré- pero Eren era bastante terco así que no quiso hacerle mucho caso, no le gustaba mucho hacer caso a las ordenes, era testarudo y eso aveces le hacia tener problemas.

-Pero señor Levi, usted debe ir a trabajar, no quiero ser una carga así que déjeme limpiar y... - pero fue detenido abruptamente al ser alzado del piso. -¡Hey! ¡Bájeme, puedo caminar solo! - Levi lo había alzado al estilo nupcial, debido al susto, sus brazos se posaron atrás del cuello del acebache abrazándolo con firmeza y temor a caer, lo había cargado como si fuera una pluma, lo sorprendió demasiado el acto, sus mejillas se sonrojaron demasiado y no se atrevió a mirar a la cara al joven hombre que lo tomaba en brazos.

-Dije que no mocoso, yo limpiaré, el trabajo puede esperar- camino hacia la sala depositándolo lentamente en el sofá de dos plazas, lo miro unos instantes para después dirigirse hacia la mesa y levantar los trastes usados, Eren lo miro sonrojado desde la sala, aún no podía creer que ese hombre estuviera haciendo algo por él, se notaba que era un hombre soltero e independiente, al que no le gustara que lo controlaran y disfrutaba de la vida en soledad, ¿Entonces porque lo había querido viviendo con él? suspiro sin saber qué hacer, aun se sentía un poco mareado.

Su mirada se dirigió a la ventana, el cielo estaba extraño, era una mezcla de colores entre azul, morado y rojo, estaba seguro de que eso solo anunciaba que aria mas frió, el clima comenzaba a enfriarse. Los ojos grisáceos buscaron los verde azulados, Eren estaba muy callado así que lo busco con la mirada, al verlo aun sentado mirando al cielo, le recordó a su pasado, de niño siempre admiraba a lo alto, esperando ser libre de responsabilidades, sin reglas, sin que lo controlaran todo el tiempo, sin perseguir un futuro que el no quería, cumplir sus sueños... entonces quiso hacer algo diferente, era momento de dejar de ocultar las cosas ante los demás, si querían saber del embarazo, que supieran, ya no tenía motivos para guardar las apariencias, jamás le importo lo que los demás dijeran, ¿Por qué le importaría esta vez?

-Oi, mocoso, ve a vestirte, saldremos- Eren lo miro curioso, creyó no escuchar bien pero al ver el rostro impaciente del pelinegro, supo que debía darse prisa, de pronto el clima frío comenzó a invadir el departamento así que se puso de pie y camino a su habitación sonriendo levemente, se alegraba de que en ese día no se quedaría encerrado y solo ya que Christa no se encontraba ahí.

Regreso ya cambiado, llevaba unos pantalones negros, zapatos con agujetas color café, un suéter azul y llevaba una bufanda blanca en las manos para cuando salieran, comenzaba a hacer más fresco.

Ambos salieron sintiendo el frío colarse entre sus cuerpos, apenas iba a empezar noviembre, Eren estaba cerca de los tres meses y ya se sentía cerca el invierno.

Levi había llamado a Erwin para informarle que no llegaría a su trabajo y que no lo esperara, sin embargo, se sentía extraño ya que era la primera vez que salia por voluntad propia a algún lugar con una persona, miro de reojo al castaño, este se veía relajado y tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, no lo había notado pero parecía que el castaño tenía las mejillas más regordetas, no exageradamente pero si le ponía atención mas de cerca, se apreciaba que estaban más esponjosas, y sonrojadas debido al frió.

Caminaron unas cuadras debido a que el centro comercial quedaba cerca, Eren aún no sabía que hacían ahí exactamente pero no tardo en averiguarlo, no era que comprarían algunas cosas, Levi quería revisar precios de algunos muebles para bebé, así como cunas, carriolas entre otros objetos, al castaño casi se le sale el corazón ante ese suceso, iría para los tres meses, afortunadamente todo estaba saliendo bien con el bebé y pronto se podría hacer los ultrasonidos o ecografías, pero se sentía inseguro y confundido pues pensaba que Levi lo mandaría a él en compañía de Christa a comprar las cosas y no lo tenía contemplado tan pronto. Salieron de una de las tiendas y Eren ya estaba abrumado y fatigado, había mucha gente y se sentía más asfixiado, los hombros de ambos se rozaban de vez en cuando y la gente lo empujaba como si fuera un mueble, no tenían consideración de él que era nuevo en ese ambiente de gente estirada y de clase alta, las inseguridades crecían aun más al percibir algunas miradas de la gente que pasaba, era como si supieran su estado o que algo malo le ocurriera o que simplemente no fuera de su nivel, quería salir corriendo pero no podía quejarse ya que le daba vergüenza hablar con Levi de su problema, se engentaba con rapidez.

Estaba tan ansioso y preocupado por no caer que salto un poco al sentir una fría mano sobre la suya tomándola con firmeza, volteo confuso a la persona y se dio cuenta de que Rivaille había notado su incomodidad, no lo miraba pero su ceño levemente fruncido lo delataba, la insistente mirada de Eren hizo que Levi apretara el agarre jalándolo más cerca de su cuerpo, por instinto, Eren llevó su mano libre a su vientre tocando suavemente sobre la tela, tres meses no era mucho pero había empezado a notar los cambios en su cuerpo.

Levi había observado por el rabillo del ojo al castaño, parecía que no tardaría en entrar en pánico, parecía que no le gustaba estar rodeado de gente y lo entendía muy bien pues el también se molestaba y su humor empeoraba al estar rodeado, nunca le gustaron las multitudes, veía como las personas pasaban y empujaban con los hombros al castaño y este no hacia más que ponerse nervioso, suspiro un poco frustrado y lo tomo de la mano para que el castaño lograra calmarse al darle su apoyo, al contacto, sintió que estaban un poco sudadas y pegajosas, era un mocoso muy nervioso y eso lo hacia transpirar, pero eso extrañamente no lo asqueo, la mirada verde lo miraba con confusión y el solo apretó su agarre.

Caminaron por la plaza y compraron comida para llevar ya que pasaban de las cinco de la tarde y comenzaba a oscurecerse, extrañamente ninguno de los dos se había soltado del agarre, seguían tomados firmemente de las manos hasta salir del centro comercial y tomar un taxi ya que caminar a esa hora no era conveniente según Levi. Estaba embarazado y era riesgoso, las palabras de Levi fueron "mocoso tonto, no pienso arriesgarme, tomaremos un taxi y no hay peros".

Llegaron a casa agotados y con hambre, el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido, cenaron con tranquilidad y se fueron a dormir a sus habitaciones, ambos con el calor del otro impregnado en la mano que fue tomada por la contraria y con el aroma impregnado suavemente en las ropas. Amos confundidos por el latir eufórico de sus corazones antes con un hueco vacío que poco a poco era llenado por el otro.

**OoOoOoO**

El sábado por la mañana no fue distinto, ambos desayunaron juntos pero Levi se retiró a trabajar debido a que se le había acumulado lo del día anterior, se despidieron tranquilamente con un "nos vemos más tarde" y el pelinegro salio apresurado. Christa no tarda en llegar, algo sonrojada y agitada, al parecer, se le había hecho algo tarde debido a que se había quedado dormida.

Platicaron toda la mañana con tranquilidad, conversando de cosas trivales, fue cuando Christa habló de su pareja, entonces el castaño se enteró de que la pareja de Christa se llamaba Ymir y era una mujer que trabajaba en la misma compañía que Levi pero en el área de impresiones, una mujer totalmente apática para su gusto, la conocía y eso los sorprendía a ambos, ella había estudiado con el en sus años de preparatoria, ella solía llevarse bien con el pero aveces sus actitudes le molestaban, ella era una chica alta, de tez morena, pecosa y ojos pequeños y de color miel. Era alguien de su grupo de amigos y siempre supo que le atraían las mujeres, jamás espero que Christa serie la novia. Sonrió al no entender como alguien tan amable como la rubia podía aguantar a Ymir quien era sarcástica, a veces grosera, burlona y apática, eran muy diferentes pero parecían complementarse.

Platicaron de más cosas hasta que la puerta sonó, la pequeña rubia corrió a abrir encontrándose con la cara seria y fría de Mikasa Ackerman, enseguida la dejo pasar dándole la bienvenida con timidez, la pelinegra también saludo, parecía más seria de lo habitual.

-Hola, Mikasa- el humor de Eren había mejorado, ya no parecía tan somnoliento y debilitado sin embargo Christa no lo dejaba moverse demasiado. Aún no entendía por qué eran tan protectores con él, no estaba enfermo y podía hacer las cosas como una persona normal pero se empeñaban en hacerlo ver como un inútil.

-Eren, ¿Me puedes decir que significa esto? - un escalofrío recorrió a Eren al mirar el aura de su querida hermana, ella no parecía nada feliz, fue cuando reparo en la revista entre sus manos, una de esas revistas de la farándula demasiado chismosa y amarillista, la tomo con temor de las manos de su hermana y quedo sorprendido ante la portada, era una foto de Levi y de él en el centro comercial caminando y tomados de la mano, el título decía "¿Nuevo romance?" y el subtítulo con letras aun más pequeñas "¿Quién será la nueva pareja que ha cautivado el corazón del exitoso Levi Rivaille? ¿Tan rápido olvido a Petra Ral?" sus ojos casi se salían de su órbita, en la foto parecían tan felices como una pareja de verdad pero todo era un error, Levi solo lo tomo de la mano para que no se perdiera, las cosas se confundían pero era impactante.

-Yo solo acompañe al señor Levi al centro comercial y... el me tomo de la mano para que no me perdiera entre tanta gente- la mirada de Mikasa se tranquilizó, le creía a su hermano y se había sorprendido al ver esa revista en la parada del metro, corrió rápidamente hacia ahí para confirmar las cosas, sabía que no debía involucrarse pero no quería que su hermano se viera envuelto en chismes.

-Solo quiero decirte que debes tener más cuidado... si ellos se llegan a enterar de esto- Eren miró preocupado, sabía a lo que se refería, "ellos" se enterarían de todas maneras pero no era que le importara mucho, ellos ya no podían hacerle más daño del que ya habían hecho.

-No te preocupes Mikasa, ellos son los que menos me preocupan- susurro devolviendo su mirada a la revista, se sintió nervioso al recordarlos, sabía que lo sabrían tarde o temprano y pese a que no estuvieron en el momento más terrible de su vida, aun le dolía la indiferencia que ellos tenían hacia él.

El castaño abrió la revista y busco las páginas correspondientes para leer el artículo, en este decía: "Como ya se sabe, hace aproximadamente tres meses, una de las parejas más famosas cortó sus lazos, nadie sabe en concreto la razón y se rumorea que hubo una infidelidad de una de las dos partes, no se ha confirmado el motivo de la separación, pero luego de dos meses y medio, Levi Rivailli fue visto caminando tranquilamente en compañía de un chico desconocido en el centro comercial más concurrido de Shinganshina, ¿De dónde habrá conocido a este chico? lo más curioso es que la pareja salió de una tienda de artículos para bebes, esperemos que se confirmen las buenas nuevas y sepamos quién es el misterioso chico" en las páginas se mostraban más fotos de ambos tomados de la mano, se puso pálido y se preguntó el como reaccionaria Levi, se había dado cuenta de que al hombre no le agradaba nada que se inmiscuyeran en su vida privada, ademas de que no parecía no querer que nadie se enterara de su embarazo, era capas de hasta de demandar a la revista por difamación.

Mikasa se quedó un rato más a hacerles compañía pero debía ir a trabajar por lo que se tuvo que retirar. Una hora después, el toquido de la puerta interrumpió su animada conversación, Christa se puso de pie para abrir la puerta pero cuando lo hizo, casi se le cae el alma al suelo, la persona que estaba frente a ella parecía molesta y rogaba para que no hiciera un escándalo, la preocupación y la sorpresa la invadió.

-Señorita Petra- susurro con el corazón casi saliéndose de su pecho.

**OoOoOoO**

Se encontraba trabajando tranquilamente en su oficina, su trabajo se estaba haciendo más sencillo al tener como jefe de finanzas a Armin Arlet, debía admitir que el chico tenía capacidades y era muy inteligente, en solo dos días había organizado lo que Petra había hecho por tres meses, era increíble como había ajustado las cuentas de todos los productos que se pondrían en el catálogo, su compañía era especialista en electrónica y en productos del hogar como lo eran aspiradoras, lavadoras, entre otras cosas y también de realizar catálogos para que las compras de los productos en compañías de cadena fueran más sencillas, Wings of Liberty Company también era especializada en realizar campañas y promociones para sus propios productos por lo que Levi se encargaba de organizar cada detalle para que los productos fueran presentados de diferentes formas como comerciales en televisión, radio, revistas, etc... por lo que otras compañías extranjeras pedían productos y catálogos para vender en otros países, una empresa sin igual y con muchos ingresos, Armin Arlet se encargaba de organizar precios, requisitos económicos, entre otros y su trabajo era más que satisfactorio. Hasta ahora el chico no había tenido ningún problema y si el no los tenía, entonces la empresa tampoco.

Un presentimiento extraño llegó a su cabeza, algo estaba ocurriendo pero no sabía con exactitud, era un presentimiento extraño que nunca había sentido. De pronto la puerta de su oficina fue abierta abruptamente asustándolo y provocando un rayón en el documento que estaba revisando.

-Pero que mierda... - miro al responsable con enfado encontrado el rostro impasible de Erwin Smith y el ansioso de Hanji quien llevaba algo en las manos.

-Levi, tenemos que hablar- hablo fuerte y claro el rubio, era un hombre serio y trabajador, amigo y jefe de Levi, un hombre formal de ojos azules serios y cejas extrañas, de contextura fuerte pero delgada, alto y de tez clara, un hombre fuerte de carácter pero amable y compasivo, su seriedad contrastaba con su imponente figura. Levi alzó la ceja algo extrañado de la actitud de ambos, Hanji lucia nerviosa y Erwin estaba más serio de lo normal.

-Dense prisa que no tengo mucho tiempo- estaba un poco molesto por la interrupción, aunque internamente estaba más irritado por verse interrumpido sus pensamientos sobre cierto castaño y su presentimiento.

-Veras enanín... es acerca de esto- la castaña dejó sobre el escritorio una revista, en esta se mostraba el artículo que a muchos traía vueltos locos, Levi abrió los ojos en shock, eran fotos del día anterior y el artículo hablaba sobre su antigua relación con Petra y de Eren, miro a Erwin tratando de formular palabra pero simplemente no pudo, no sabía que decir, Erwin no sabía nada de la relación que mantenía con Eren ni del hijo que este estaba esperando y estaba seguro de que Hanji no abriría la boca con algo que solo le correspondía a él.

-Quiero que me expliques y cuando pensabas decirme sobre tu relación con ese chico- la voz de Erwin era firme, no estaba molesto pero si quería respuestas, sabía que Levi no era de los que platicaran abiertamente sobre su vida privada, cuando vio la revista que llevaba en manos Hanji, no pudo evitar llenar su cabeza de preguntas.

-Erwin... veras... Levi yo... no creí que el me vería con la revista y- se vio interrumpida al recibir las fuertes miradas de ambos hombres, se sentó en silencio en uno de los asientos frente al escritorio.

-No debo darte explicaciones a ti ni a nadie, me valen una mierda lo que digan... sin embargo te diré lo que ocurre ya que es imposible que siga ocultándolo, hace tres meses me encontré con Eren en un bar al que la loca me invito, nos emborrachamos, tuvimos sexo y eso fue todo, casi un mes después me entere por terceros que el chico estaba embarazado- se pausó un breve momento al mirar el rostro sorprendido de Erwin, estaba incrédulo ante la explicación de su amigo. -Eren está esperando un hijo mío y lo lleve a vivir a mi departamento, ¿Contento? ahora largo de mi oficina- ambos intrusos se miraron entre si, Hanji no se había enterado de la última parte así que sonrió gatunamente, al menos sabia que el chico de ojos verdes estaba a salvo pero aun le preocupaban algunas cosas.

-Eso quiere decir que te interesa Erencito- dijo burlonamente la castaña recibiendo un golpe en el rostro por parte de Levi quien le había lanzado lo primero que encontró... una gran enciclopedia y una mirada asesina.

-Me alegra por ustedes y que hayas terminado con Petra, también te hagas responsable, felicidades por lo del bebé- Erwin aún no salia de su asombro, pensó que el pelinegro jamás se decidiría por una familia y vaya sorpresa que se llevó, por las fotos en la revista, pudo apreciar que el chico era realmente atractivo. Al menos sabia que el chico no era igual a Petra Ral, nunca le había gustado esa mujer y menos aun para Levi, sabía por rumores que la mujer era solo buscaba el dinero y al enterarse del rompimiento se alegró por el pelinegro.

-Tch, solo váyanse de mi oficina- quería correrlos a patadas de su oficina pero una llamada a su celular alarmó, era de su departamento, sabía que debía poner atención a esas llamadas, mas precisamente a Eren, ese presentimiento extraño volvió a él alterando su pulso, se puso de pie algo preocupado poniendo tensión en el ambiente, Erwin jamás lo había visto actuar de esa forma, tal vez Hanji tenía razón, quizás Levi comenzaba a sentir algo por ese chiquillo.

Presiono el botón con las manos algo temblorosas en anticipación, ese mocoso siempre se metía en problemas, no le molestaba mucho, su vida había sido muy monótona así que algo de acción lo divertía, definitivamente el mocoso era una caja de sorpresas.

-Diga- su voz sonó ronca y demandante.

-Señor Levi, soy Christa- respondió con nerviosismo la pequeña rubia, estaba susurrando y eso lo extraño un poco.

-¿Ocurre algo? - pregunto dudoso mirando a Erwin y Hanji de forma extraña, ambos estaban bastante serios esperando alguna otra reacción del pelinegro.

-Señor Levi, la hermana de Eren trajo una revista en donde venia un artículo de ambos y cuando se fue... - se vio interrumpida por la impaciencia de Levi.

-Ve al puto punto Christa- eso asusto un poco a la chica, se puso más nerviosa y eso irritaba al pelinegro.

-Es la señorita Petra... llego al departamento haciendo un escándalo, en este momento esta en la sala sentada y no se quiere ir... Eren está preocupado no ha querido salir de la cocina porque no sabe que decirle, no sabemos qué hacer con ella señor Levi- la preocupación pasó a ira, que demonios estaba haciendo esa mujer en su departamento, si ella llegaba a tocar a Eren y a su bebe la mataría. Erwin lo miro expectante, no le había gustado nada esa llamada, no conocía al chico pero si era importante para Levi y lo hacia actuar así, entonces era importante para el también, Hanji también se veía preocupada, Levi nunca actuaba de esa manera y ver la ira reflejada en sus ojos no la ayudaba a calmarse.

-Iré para haya, dile a Eren que se calme, trata de mantenerla lejos de el- antes de que la rubia pudiera responder, el ya se había puesto el saco y colgado la llamada, avanzo a pasos acelerados hacia la salida de su oficina valiéndole un cacahuate la presencia de sus dos amigos.

-Espera Levi, que ocurre- dijo la castaña siguiendo sus pasos con prisa.

-Es Petra, esta en mi departamento- fue lo unico que dijo y lo suficiente para detener a Hanji, la castaña miró al rubio a su lado y este entendió a la perfección, le daría el día a Levi ya que no podía detenerlo, además sabía de lo que era capaz Petra Ral, ellos dos eran los únicos enterados de la traición de la pelirroja y había bastado para guardarle rencor.

Todos en la oficina vieron estupefactos la huida de Levi, el rumor se había corrido por toda la oficina, Levi tenía una pareja y nadie sabía quién era, algunas secretarias se molestaron pues creyeron que tendrían una oportunidad con Rivaille al terminar su relación con la Ral, sin embargo este nunca les presta atención.

Manejo hasta su departamento con prisa, estaba furioso, después de tres meses Petra se atrevía a dar la cara, después de que lo engañara en su cara, maldijo internamente su estupidez, ese día en especial se había sentido raro pero no quiso hacer caso a su advertencia y ahora Petra estaba en su departamento alterando la tranquilidad del mocoso cuando este debía descansar más.

Corrió hasta el ascensor y al llegar a su departamento suspiro con irritación preparándose para lo que vendría, abrió la puerta rápidamente encontrando la cara seria de Petra en su sala sentada cómodamente mientras le sonreía coquetamente.

-¡Amor! Levi, querido, que bueno que has vuelto- sonrió fingiendo inocencia, cosa que irrito a Levi, ella se puso de pie alzando los brazos para darle un cariñoso abrazo de bienvenida, sin embargo, Levi la detuvo de las muñecas.

-Que estás haciendo aquí- estaba más irritado al ver esa actitud tan molesta, molesto era poco, estaba lo que seguía de eso, tenía tanta ira que no dudo en alejar sus manos de ella con asco y desprecio.

-Hay amor, eres tan especial, por eso me encantas- Levi ignoró sus palabras buscando con la mirada al mocoso, lo encontró detrás de la barra de la cocina con las manos tomando tímidamente su camisa blanca de manga larga, la apretaba ligeramente mientras veía la escena con algo de preocupación.

Eren estaba consternado, esa mujer había llegado y gritado por todo el departamento espantándolo, no la conocía y no sabía quién era, sin embargo, sintió una opresión en el pecho cuando ella mencionó que estaba relacionada de forma sentimental con el pelinegro, no le gusto lo que escucho. No se había puesto a pensar en si Levi tenía pareja, supuso que no debido a que vivía con el... sin embargo resultaba que tenía novia y él estaba esperando un bebé, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

Al llegar Levi se sintió aliviado sin embargo sintió la amargura del pelinegro y se sintió intimidado, además de que un ardor recorría su cuerpo, desde su pecho hasta la cabeza, se sentía enojado pero no sabía la Razón, simplemente tenía ganas de golpear a alguien, salio de sus pensamientos al ver a Levi caminar hacia el y tomarlo del antebrazo sacándolo de la cocina, lo miro confundido.

-Oi, mocoso ¿Te encuentras bien? - eso lo sorprendió, no creyó que el pelinegro se interesara en el con la señorita Petra presente.

-Yo... eh si, estoy bien pero- se vio interrumpido al ver la mirada furiosa que le dirigía la pelirroja.

-Levi, ¿Quién es el y que hace aquí en tu departamento? ¿Además que es eso del estúpido artículo? - la voz de la castaña sonaba más chillona de lo habitual, estaba molesta, creyó que Levi la buscaría para solucionar las cosas pero sus planes se vieron arruinados al ver ese articulo en la revista.

-No te incumbe, ahora retírate de mi departamento Ral, te dije que no quería volver a verte- Eren lo miro impresionado, jamás había escuchado ese tono de voz en Levi, era tan diferente al habitual, tan seco, grave y demandante, un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, no entendía, si eran pareja ¿por qué la trataba así?

-No me iré a ningún lado hasta que me digas quien es el- la chica se cruzó de brazos mirando desafiante al pelinegro, si bien estaba intimidada, su orgullo y sus celos podían más que el miedo que sintió, la mirada de Levi se oscureció de rabia, era una dama así que no podía sacarla a patadas, ¿y por qué no darle lo que quería?

-Es mi pareja... y estamos esperando un bebé- el castaño no supo reaccionar, antes de que se diera cuanta ya se encontraba en los brazos de Levi siendo tomado firmemente por la cintura, miro incrédulo al pelinegro pero este miraba fijamente las reacciones de Ral, esta estaba que echaba humo por las orejas de lo furiosa que se encontraba. -Si ya es todo, te puedes largar de aquí si no quieres que llame a seguridad, ve a arrastrarte con tu amante que lo nuestro se acabó hace mucho- la chica, humillada y enojada, salio del departamento azotando la puerta mientras maldecía al aire con furia amenazando con vengarse de lo que le habían hecho.

-Señor Levi... amm... puede soltarme- dijo aun sorprendido el chico, las acciones de Levi no tenían sentido. El pelinegro lo soltó con rapidez sin saber que decir, se dio la vuelta y se perdió en su habitación dejando confundido al castaño. Christa, quien había presenciado todo, sonrió internamente al saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, ambos comenzaban a mostrar señales muy claras, ambos estaban dando muestras de algo más que amistad y respeto, ambos comenzaban a aprender del otro... ambos comenzaban a quererse... a amarse.

La tarde paso sin más contratiempos, Levi no salio de su oficina hasta la hora de la cena, la cual fue preparada por el castaño con ayuda de Christa, la cena fue silenciosa e incomoda, ninguno de los dos se miraba, Eren por sentirse muy nervioso y Levi porque aun estaba molesto por la molesta interrupción de Petra.

Después de que ambos terminaran y que Christa se fuera a su hogar, Levi se dirigió a su oficina y Eren se quedó en la cocina limpiándola, se sentía un tanto intranquilo, tenía curiosidad por saber la relación de esos dos y quería saber por qué Levi había actuado como lo hizo, no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

Era tarde, pasadas las doce de la noche y Levi había salido de su oficina más tranquilo, estar en ese lugar siempre lo tranquilizaba, pero esta vez Eren lo perturbaba y no sabía cómo sacarlo de su cabeza, se sentía más confundido y eso era extraño en él.

Camino hacia su cuarto y al instante comenzó a cambiarse de ropa, se quitó la camisa y los pantalones, se puso unos pantalones cortos y estaba a punto de ponerse la playera que usaba para dormir cuando unos toquidos en su puerta lo distrajeron de su acción, camino lentamente abriéndola, miro a Eren quien se encontraba parado frente a el con un débil sonrojo en sus mejillas mirándolo con timidez.

Al ver que ninguno de los dos hablaba, se hizo a un lado para que el castaño entrara a la habitación en silencio, no sabía la Razón de que él estuviera ahí pero no hablo hasta que el ojiverde estuviera dentro, en medio de la habitación sin saber qué hacer.

-Am... señor Levi, yo... quería disculparme- la tímida mirada que le lanzaba solo hizo que el pelinegro se estremeciera, esos ojos verdes estaban cristalinos.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? - no entendía porque ese mocoso se disculpaba si no había hecho nada malo.

-Yo, todo fue mi culpa, si no me hubiera emborrachado nada de esto habría pasado... dios, arruine su relación por mí estupidez, lamento mucho lo que paso con la señorita de hace un rato, todo esto es culpa mía, si tenía pareja debió decirlo antes, me bastaba con que supiera que estaba esperando un bebé, yo jamás hubiera querido que esto pasara y ahora por mi culpa... - callo abruptamente al sentir los fuertes brazos del pelinegro rodearlo, abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la cercanía, sus fosas nasales se vieron envueltas ante el delicioso y varonil aroma del hombre que lo apresaba en sus brazos. Levi no entendía su actuar, tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo al escuchar las incoherencias del castaño.

-Mi relación con Petra acabó una semana antes de lo que paso entre nosotros, la encontré a ella y a otro hombre follando en la oficina- soltó un gruñido al recordar lo ocurrido, desde conoció a Eren no había recordado su relación con Petra, había estado tan metido en el trabajo y en pensar en la criatura que esperaba junto al castaño que no había resuelto ese asunto.

Eren estaba sorprendido, esa era la razón por la que el pelinegro había corrido de esa forma a la pelirroja, se sintió terrible ante la confesión, Levi había sido engañado por un tiempo y se sentía aliviado de que no fuera su culpa, se sintió tranquilo al sentir el cálido abrazo pero comienzo a sonrojarse, no era que no le gustaran los abrazos, era la presencia de Levi la que le imponía, tuvo la urgencia de hacer más fuerte el abrazo y quedarse así para siempre, pero su lado racional le decía que debía alejarse y volver a su habitación.

Eren intentó cortar el abrazo debido a la vergüenza, pero le era casi imposible ya que el ojigris era más fuerte, Levi no había dicho una sola palabra más debido a que estaba disfrutando el contacto, se sentía somnoliento y el dulce aroma de Eren solo lo adormecía más, quería que Eren se quedara con él, estar abrazado a él le recordaba a su difunta madre, le recordaba su dulce infancia y el hermoso jardín en el que solía pasarse las tardes sentado junto a su madre, sin recordar las cosas que siguieron después de su muerte, sin herirse ni sufrir por las amargas heridas, junto al castaño, nada de eso importaba, el alma de Eren se unía a la de él, de alguna forma sabía que el castaño también tenía un pasado tormentoso, lleno de oscuridad y soledad, en donde solo quedaba respirar, sin un motivo por el cual moverse, quedándose quietos en la fría oscuridad, pero ahora sentía que el castaño era iluminado para él, lo sentía como una luz y la criatura en el vientre solo aumentaba esa luz.

En un intento por separarse, se tropiezo con algo que no identifico y cayo a la cama llevando consigo el cuerpo del pelinegro, ambos cayeron suavemente al colchón, Eren abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir como el peso de Levi se disolvía un poco, al alzar un poco el rostro, se encontró con los fríos y hermosos ojos de Levi, este lo miraba sin inmutarse, simplemente se veían a los ojos embelesados, ninguno se atrevía a decir algo para no cortar el momento, las palabras que Levi susurro lo dejaron incrédulo.

-Quédate aquí- fueron dos simples palabras las que bastaron para estremecerlo, su respiración se detuvo al admirar ese impasible rostro, tan terso y blanco, no podía negarse con él encima suyo, quera tenerlo a su lado, quería sentirlo, tocarlo, mirarlo... asintió débilmente sin poder apartar la mirada, entonces se dio cuenta de la desnudes de Levi, no llevaba camisa, mostraba su bien trabajado pecho sin ningún bello, tan perfecto.

-Si- susurro débilmente admirando los delgados labios del pelinegro sobre el.

**OoOoOoO**

En la oficina horas antes...

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos, había tenido que llevar unos importantes papeles a la oficina del presidente Erwin Smit, suspiro tratando de calmarse, ese hombre era intimidante y le pareció extraño su trato hacia él, era muy amable y atento pero eso solo le daba mala espina, parecía que tenía otras intenciones con el y simplemente el no quería tener una relación en ese momento, menos una que estuviera involucrada con su trabajo.

Suspiro nuevamente revisando que los papeles ya firmados estuvieran en orden pero algo o más bien alguien lo hizo alzar la vista. La persona a quien menos quería ver estaba ahí, recargado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo con expresión seria. Inmediatamente supo que las cosas no saldrían bien, por lo cual, su única salida era huir, sin más que hacer, decidió pasar a su lado ignorando su presencia.

Camino sin mirarlo, miraba directamente al frente para tomar el elevador que lo llevaría a su piso pues la oficina de Erwin era el último piso, estaba a punto de lograr su meta cuando una mano lo detuvo, el agarre era firme en su brazo, deteniendo cualquier movimiento que quería hacer.

-Necesitamos hablar Armin- susurro el chico de ojos miel mirando directamente esos posos azules que poco a poco lo volvían loco.

-No hay nada que tú y yo podamos hablar Kirschtein y ahora suéltame- la voz del rubio era fría y demandante, Jean ya no estaba sorprendido, desde que Armin había comenzado a trabajar en la misma empresa, había intentado hablar con el pero este siempre huía o le decía que no podía hablar, era tan esquivo con el que solo provocaba más insistencia, de alguna forma eso lo incitaba a molestar al chico bajito.

-Claro que tenemos que hablar Armin, y lo haremos ahora quieras o no- antes de que el rubio pudiera reaccionar, Jean lo había acorralado contra la pared provocando que la carpeta cayera de las manos de Armin, obviamente el chico era más alto por lo tanto más fuerte. El rubio no supo que hacer puesto que cualquier vía de escape había sido bloqueada por el ojiambar. Lo sintió demasiado cerca, sus respiraciones se mezclaban y danzaban entre el pequeño espacio que dejaban, el rubio estaba pegado a la pared y en cuanto el ojiambar mas se acercaba, Armin parecía pegarse como calcamonía, la cercanía de Jean era abrumadora para él, entonces sus ojos se encontraron, azules y ámbares, un choque eléctrico les recorrió por toda la columna, tan intensas miradas, muchos pensamientos y ninguna palabra.

**CONTINUARA...**

**Lamento haberme tardado en escribir, es lo malo de que ponga una fecha, nunca las cumplo, eh estado ocupadillo así que no eh tenido mucho tiempecillo, bueno, contestaré reviews n.n**

valenti43: **espero que este capítulo te parezca bueno, prometo que en el próximo capítulo abra duro contra el muro, en este capítulo hubo acercamiento XD! muchas gracias por tu review n.n**

Alpha Altair: **muajajaja haré que te enamores más de Levi! ya sé, quería que Eren despertara, pero no habría chiste vdd? me encantan las escenas que frustran al igual que el misterio XD jejeje esa anciana asustó a la Michoza perdón! Mikasa en el próximo capítulo se sabra el pasado de Jean y Armin muajajaja me da miedo tu bate! en vdd, jajaja, ese tenis voló al dormido Eren para que despertara jajaja ok no XD, gracias por tu review :)**

ChibiGoreItaly: **oww me es un gran alago que te guste mi Eren uke embarazado jajaja, vomitemos arcoíris juntas XB, muchas gracias por dejarme un sensual review C:**

Genevieve Phantomhive: **ahsaha, goce tanto el capítulo de "Me perteneces" XD ARMIN! un bombón, espero te guste el capítulo y el acercamiento más profundo, pronto habrá duro contra el muro zhukulento X) gracias por tu review C:**

annyel: **jajaja, me parece que habéis adivinao mija jajaja XD gracias por tu review n.n**

.gomez: **jajaja, espero te guste el capítulo gracias por tu review jeez, tu nombre nunca sale bien XD**

joooOvanita: **lamento si tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo para saber lo que paso entre Jean y Armin, jajajaja, la tensión sexual se empieza a notar XD, gracias por tu review X)**

Hikari-Candy: **Espero te guste el capítulo, si soy sincera pensé en dejar el fic calmo como hasta ahora pero realmente si le falta esa pisca de angustia y así, pero ntp, mis fics siempre tienen finales felices porque soy de las que odian los finales trajicos T3T, definitivamente tendrá sus momentos difíciles pero nada que no se resuelva :) el pasado de Eren será revelado en los capítulos que vienen al igual que el de Levi, tomaré en cuenta tu sujerenecia, tenía pensado en hacerlo pero aun estoy viendo como desarrollar esa parte, muchas gracias por tu review :D!**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! lo aprecio demasiado, tanto a los que comentan como a los que leen, quiero darles las gracias, eso me ayuda a seguir inspirándome y a seguir escribiendo, amo que me digan sus opiniones, ahora quiero correr gaymente**

**Jan-ne**

**Cuídense y**

**Bye, Bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**LAMENTO MUCHO HABER TARDADO! MEREZCO PEDRADAS Y MAS, lamento de verdad haberme tardado pero es que la universidad absorbe casi todo mi tiempo! estuve escribiendo por momentos hasta tener un capítulo de aproximadamente 12,600 palabras -3-, lamentablemente mis vacaciones son hasta agosto y solo 15 días! malditos los oreo... así que lamento si encuentran un horror de ortografía :(**

**SNK no me pertenece ni sus personajes **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**MI LUZ DE CADA DÍA**

**Capitulo VI: Una mirada al pasado.**

El suave trinar de los pájaros y una brisa fresca recorrer su espalda lo despertaron, sintió frio en esa área tratando de cubrirla con las mantas palpando con cuidado las sabanas, abrió uno de sus ojos tratando de ubicarse, de nuevo, el cuarto no era el suyo, de nuevo, esas sabanas no eran suyas, y de nuevo, ese calor reconfortante a su lado no era suyo, entonces recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Abrió los ojos por completo para darse cuenta de que definitivamente, lo ocurrido la otra noche no había sido un sueño, estaba en la habitación de Levi, mas precisamente durmiendo acurrucado a él, entonces fue consiente de la posición en que estaban, estaban de frente, Levi pasaba suavemente sus brazos por su cintura en un cálido abrazo y sus piernas estaban enredadas, Eren estaba acurrucado en su pecho desnudo con las manos posadas tímidamente en sus pectorales bien definidos. Un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas y el bombeo de su corazón se aceleró, pero no quería moverse, se sentía tan bien en esa posición, sintiendo la suave pero masculina fragancia de Levi llenar su nariz, el calor que le brindaba y la protección de sus brazos, solo hacia que deseara no querer separarse de ese guapo hombre.

Se sintió bien, más que bien, se sintió tranquilo, su vergüenza había pasado a segundo plano, quería quedarse así, sintiendo ese calor, aroma y protección que Levi le otorgaba, lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, su cuerpo se movió con impulso acercándose al bien formado del pelinegro, se acurrucó aun más posando tímidamente su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro que ni se inmutó, aún no sabía por qué Levi le había pedido quedarse con él, pero definitivamente no se había arrepentido de su decisión, quería quedarse con Levi. Sus ojos se terminaron de cerrar completamente quedando profundamente dormido.

**OoOoOoO**

Día anterior, en una cafetería...

-Creo haberte dicho que no teníamos nada de que hablar- miraba de forma retadora al chico frente a él, quería salir pronto de esa situación, estaba realmente incomodo, no quiso que las cosas terminaran de esa manera, ambos sentados en una pequeña y descuidada cafetería a unas cuantas cuadras de Wings of Liberty Company, uno frente al otro, mirándose firmemente, uno queriendo aclarar las cosas, y el otro queriendo salir despavorido de ahí tratando de no recordar el frió pasado que lo rodeaba. Ni siquiera supo en que momento termino ahí frente a la persona que le había roto el corazón. Queriendo olvidar eso que algún día los unió, eso que lo hirió tanto como para querer desaparecer de Japón, obligándose a no perdonarse por la estupidez que cometió al querer sacar sus sentimientos al aire.

-Lo se... pero es urgente que hablemos, yo... de verdad, lo lamento, no quería lastimarte, estaba herido y pensaba que tu solo me tenias lástima- La mirada miel se posó en la rebanada de pastel que había pedido y que minutos atrás una camarera le había llevado, se sentía tan mal al recordar lo que hizo que simplemente no podía mirar esos hermosos ojos azules que lo miraban con frialdad, pero de alguna u otra forma, tenían un pequeño brillo de esperanza, lo pudo notar antes.

-Sabes que no tengo nada que perdonarte, tú y yo somos desconocidos, hace doce años me dejaste muy en claro que no querías volver a verme, no sé que es lo que quieres, deberías dejar todo esto en el pasado, no me interesa más, lo único que tú y yo tenemos en común son el trabajo y nuestros amigos, yo no quiero tener que ver contigo... no somos nada, solo compañeros- sonaba frió y cruel, no le gustaba actuar así, tan maldito, pero no tenía otra opción, eso era un escudo para no volver a salir herido, no quería volver a sufrir, en esos momentos, se aguantaba las ganas de llorar con intensidad, sabía que nunca lo pudo olvidar, el volver a verlo solo lo hizo darse cuenta de que su corazón aun moría por él, pero no podía simplemente borrar lo ocurrido, dejar todos sus años de miedo, tristeza e incertidumbre a un lado para volver a pasar por lo mismo, no señor, esos sentimientos debían quedarse en el pasado, totalmente alejados de él, Jean no lo amaba, nunca lo hizo...

Las palabras calaron muy hondo en Jean, sabía que era el culpable de que el blondo se comportara de esa manera, de verdad que la había cagado pero estaba dispuesto a enmendar su error, tendría a Armin a como diera lugar.

-Fui un idiota Armin, pero me arrepiento totalmente de eso, no quiero verte sufrir yo sé que fui un desgraciado pero... cuando desapareciste me di cuanta de que te necesitaba... de que quería estar contigo y... al verte de nuevo- esas palabras acabaron con la gran paciencia de Armin, no podía permitirse el seguir escuchando, no quería tener ilusiones nuevamente, estaba cansado. quería llorar, no quería más, suficiente había llorado en el pasado, tenía que irse, no quería tener esperanzas, actuar como un idiota enamorado sabiendo lo que ocurrió, no podía hacerlo, no quería nada con Jean, debía terminar lo que había quedado inconcluso, ya no le tenia miedo.

-Basta, no quiero oírte, esto se acabó... no te me acerques Jean, no quiero tener que ver contigo, me voy- se puso de pie rápidamente dejando dinero en la mesa y antes de que Jean pudiera reaccionar para detenerlo, Armin había salido corriendo desapareciendo entre las oscuras calles, Jean quedó confundido y herido, se sentó pesadamente suspirando, le dolía el pecho, al recordar las delicadas facciones del pequeño rubio, tan llenas de miedo e ira, se dio cuenta entonces... Armin no lo había olvidado, quería hacerse el fuerte, ese pequeño y casi imperceptible sonrojo cuando estaban en los pasillos fue claramente visto por el castaño, el rubio aun lo quería y el no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad, se ganaría de nuevo el blando y amable corazón del oji azul así tardara años.

-Te recuperaré Armin... ya lo veras- susurro pagando el café y el pastel para después salir a paso lento y dirigirse a casa, tenía tiempo de sobra para tener en sus brazos ese delgado y tímido cuerpo.

**OoOoOoO**

El leve movimiento a su lado lo hizo despertar, se sentía bien el estar abrazando a Eren, era domingo, tenía el día libre y el clima estaba fresco, regularmente esos días los ocupaba para limpiar a profundidad su hogar y después ver distraídamente la televisión mientras leía un buen libro, era su primer domingo con Eren, lo abrazo más fuerte posando su cabeza sobre la cabellera castaña suspirando con tranquilidad, todo iba bien, miro de reojo el reloj, eran las diez en punto, se sorprendió al despertar tan tarde, había dormido tan bien que paso de largo su hora normal, su reloj biológico había fallado con tres horas.

Se sintió relajado y tranquilo, comenzaba a relajarse cada vez más, sus hombros ya no estaban tensos y comenzaba a bostezar de nuevo, quería volver a dormir pero un espantoso y molesto ruido lo interrumpió, algo vibraba en el buró a su lado, quiso aventar el maldito aparato por la ventana, tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo pero al ver el nombre en la pantalla, no pudo evitar no contestar... lo tomo antes de que despertara a Eren mirando con una mueca el remitente, Erwin moriría por interrumpirlo en su siesta y en su domingo.

-Que mierda quieres- gruño levemente para no despertar al chico quien aun dormía en sus brazos.

-Buenos días a ti también Levi, me alegra escuchar que todo va bien- saludo cordialmente el rubio, se imaginó al pelinegro totalmente molesta y con un aura asesina, sabía que Levi odiaba que interrumpieran su domingo, más si era por trabajo, sonrió internamente, debía admitir que Hanji tenía razón, molestar a Rivaille era muy divertido, esta bien, debía dejar de juntarse con ella.

-Dime que quieres que no tengo tu puto tiempo, no llamaste solo para darme los buenos días- miro de reojo la cara de Eren, tenía una mueca extraña, sus labios estaban entre abiertos dejando salir leves suspiros, su nariz y su ceño estaban arrugados, como si hubiera olido algo realmente malo, sonrío levemente ante lo gracioso que se veía.

-El viernes que viene habrá una cena, debes ir así que no hay excusas, mañana te daré los pases y los detalles, es tu oportunidad para aclarar las cosas con la prensa así que deberás llevar a Jaeger, nos vemos- sin darle oportunidad a negarse, Erwin colgó la llamada, quedo estupefacto, ese maldito cejas de azotador se las pagaría, aunque no era tan mala idea lo de presentar formalmente a Eren ante la sociedad de clase alta, no es que quisiera que el castaño se volviera parte de esa gente estirada y prepotente, lo único que quería es que conocieran a la madre de su hijo a pesar de que tendría que decir una gran mentira al presentarlo como su actual pareja.

Un suspiro lo saco de sus pensamientos y al mirar al cuerpo al lado suyo, se encontró con unos somnolientos ojos verdes... ¿o azules? mirándolo con timidez, como le gustaría despertar con esa hermosa mirada todos los días.

-Buenos días- susurro levemente con una pequeña sonrisa y un sonrojo digno de ver, estaba seguro de que pronto tendría una mirada boba, el rostro de Eren definitivamente era hermoso e inocente, nada comparado con las mujeres con las que estaba acostumbrado a intimar.

-Buenas... ¿tienes hambre? - un pequeño gruñido proveniente del estómago del castaño sonó por la habitación avergonzando al chiquillo quien bajo la mirada totalmente apenado asintiendo a la pregunta de Levi. El pelinegro volvió a sonreír enternecido ante la situación, se sorprendió al ser tan considerado y amable con el castaño, el no era así pero pareciera que podía actuar de esa manera natural solo con la futura madre de su hijo, eso provoco un palpitar más fuerte en su corazón alterándolo, nunca nadie lo había hecho reaccionar así.

Se separaron lentamente para ponerse de pie y preparase para el día, ambos sabían que no había mucho que hacer por lo que no tenían mucha prisa, Levi tenía que decirle a Eren lo de su presentación ante la prensa, pero esperaría hasta que estuvieran desayunando. Con una queja de parte del pelinegro, Eren tuvo que cocinar y preparar el desayuno, las palabras exactas de Levi habían sido: "si no quieres morir intoxicado por la mierda que haré de comida, es mejor que tú cocines" Eren solo pudo soltar una pequeña risa y se dirigió a la cocina, después se daría una relajante ducha para luego disponerse a lavar la ropa.

Preparo unos huevos estrellados con tocino, jugo de naranja, pan tostado con mermelada y te de canela, perfecto para el frió clima que hacia afuera, no había prestado atención pero el cielo estaba un poco oscuro, no parecía que llovería, no estaba precisamente nublado, era un clima perfecto para tender ropa, debido al aire fresco, se secaría un poco más rápido.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa, Levi vestía de forma casual, una camisa de manga larga negra y pantalones beige, sus pantuflas eran azul marino, Eren aun permanecía en pijama, consistía en un conjunto de pantalón y camisa de cuadros azules con blanco; extrañamente se sentía muy hambriento, después de decir "Itadakimasu" ambos comenzaron a comer, el castaño reconoció que comía como si no hubiera mañana, no quería parar de comer en esos momentos, su estomago parecía no tener fin y el desayuno en esos momentos le parecía delicioso.

-El viernes que viene, deberás acompañarme a una cena- dijo sin mirar al castaño, degustando los perfectamente sazonados huevos estrellados, Eren lo miro con los nervios a flor de piel, completamente asombrado y preocupado, eso quería decir que Levi tenía pensado presentarlo a la sociedad y aclarar su "situación" que sabía, era una mentira, era obvio que no le diría a la prensa que se acostaron debido a que se emborracharon siendo completos desconocidos y que el resultado era un asalariado embarazado.

Solo pudo asentir guardando sus nervios para si, se preguntó cómo es que un pequeño error, se había convertido en un gran problema, él embarazado y viviendo con un desconocido.

Terminaron de comer sin inconvenientes, y por inconvenientes, significaban las náuseas y vómitos del castaño, Levi comenzó a limpiar cuarto por cuarto mientras él había decidido lavar ropa, le pidió al pelinegro la suya pero se sentía muy avergonzado al tener que lavar su ropa interior. Pero ese no fue su unico problema, oh, no, no lo era...

Levi estaba tranquilamente limpiando la habitación de invitados, le gustaba que quedara reluciente, odiaba la mugre y el polvo por lo que no dejaba nada, ni un solo rincón sin limpiar, se cansó al dejar las otras habitaciones limpias pero algo no andaba del todo bien, escuchaba la lavadora pero... Eren estaba realmente callado, se preocupó un poco puesto que sabía que el chico era algo tímido con el pero aun así, se sentía algo inseguro. decidió no darle mucha importancia así que regreso a su trabajo, eso hasta que un grito lo alerto.

-¡Señor Levi! - Corrió despavorido hacia el cuarto de lavado, estaba realmente preocupado pero al llegar, lo que vio definitivamente no lo espero.

-Pero que... - dijo sorprendido deteniendo sus pasos, más que enojarse, comenzó a sentir un hormigueo en el vientre, señal de que quería echarse al suelo, sostenerse el vientre y reír a carcajada abierta, era una escena de lo más graciosa.

-Señor Levi yo... no sé que ocurrió, intente poner la lavadora pero tiene muchos botones... mi lavadora era muy vieja y... creo que le puse demasiado suavizante y- sus palabras eran incoherencias, estaba nervioso, no quería hacer enojar a Levi pero había cometido un error al no preguntar como funcionaba la maquina.

La escena definitivamente era de película, Eren estaba en medio del cuarto de lavado, con espuma y burbujas por todas partes, las burbujas llegaban hasta la cintura del castaño, incluso tenía en la cabeza, todo estaba lleno de blancas y diminutas burbujas, Levi se empeñó en no reír, quería soltar una carcajada al ver la escena tan cómica pero algo le borro la sonrisa, Eren intentó llegar a la lavadora pero el piso estaba muy mojado por lo que termino resbalando, un gritito se escuchó y Eren cerro los ojos al no poder hacer nada con su caída pero un suave agarre en sus hombros se lo impidió, Levi había reaccionado anticipadamente entrando en las espesas burbujas, eran demasiadas, tantas que salían del cuarto de lavado salpicando agua por todos lados.

-Ten más cuidado mocoso, recuerda que estás embarazado tonto, primero hay que apagar la lavadora- se giró apretando el botón de apagado, miro el desastre ocasionado y suspiro con pesadez, definitivamente no dejaría a Eren acercarse a la lavadora de nuevo, no si quería evitar una inundación.

-Lo siento señor Levi, creo que el bote de suavizante se resbalo del estante y... fue mi culpa el no darme cuenta- susurro mirando con angustia los grises ojos del pelinegro, pero este parecía muy relajado.

-Está bien mocoso pero hay que limpiar todo est... - se interrumpió abruptamente al querer dar un paso y terminar resbalándose, cayendo de lleno sobre su trasero. había tratado de suavizar la caída agarrándose de la lavadora pero no pudo detenerla, se quejó por el dolor que eso le causo a su columna.

-¡Señor Levi! ¿Se encuentra bien? - se arrodilló al lado del pelinegro sin importarle mojar su ropa, de todos modos, ya estaba empapado, al mirar a Levi, no pudo evitar dejar escapar unas suaves risas. El pelinegro tenía espuma en la cabeza y en la cara, parecía que llevaba barba y sombrero, su ropa estaba igual de empapada que la del castaño.

Levi se sorprendió al escuchar la melodiosa risa, jamás había escuchado a Eren reír, era tranquila y suave, tan dulce y reconfortante y sin saber como, el también estaba riendo ante la cómica situación, sabía que se veía gracioso y no pudo evitar dejar salir su risa, no recordaba cuando fue la última ves que rió, parecía tan lejano, pero al conocer a Eren, muchas emociones que creyó ya no sentir se hicieron presente, la risa de Eren era contagiosa, él, que no era de los que demostraban sus sentimientos con cualquiera, reía sin poder detenerse.

Duraron un tiempo así, riendo de sus caras graciosas y ropas mojadas, se detuvieron sin poder apartar la mirada del otro, azul verdaseo con gris azulado, ojos tan profundos e intensos, con decididos y brillantes, no dijeron nada, no pudieron hacerlo, se miraron tratando de comprenderse, entenderse... sin saber como, sus cuerpos comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más, centímetro a centímetro, tan cerca el uno del otro, los ojos de Eren brillaban con intensidad embiciándolo e hinoptizándolo, claramente anonadado ante los expresivos ojos de extraño color.

Quien decidió romper el espacio fue el castaño, hasta él mismo se había sorprendido de la acción, pero tenía un tiempo anhelando un nuevo beso con el pelinegro, aun recordaba el de la vez que fue a su departamento para buscar la verdad. El contacto fue cálido y suave, sin lujuria ni deseo de por medio, un simple contacto, tímido y dulce, como cuando se le da un beso en la frente a un niño antes de irse a dormir. Levi miró el rostro del menor, estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y apretaba fuertemente los ojos, sonrió internamente, se notaba que el mocoso no tenía experiencia, consiente de lo que aria, tomo el rostro del menor con sus manos llenas de espuma fortificando el contacto, el beso subió de intensidad, ladeo un poco la cabeza para tener más contacto y se sorprendió al ver que los labios de Eren encajaban perfectamente con los suyos, Tan excitantes y adictivos... Eren relajó sus facciones al tratar de seguir el ritmo del pelinegro, estaba un poco tenso pero le agradaba y gustaba el contacto, los labios de Levi eran delgados pero eran fuertes y suaves.

Algo húmedo y suave recorrió sus labios provocando que volviera a tensar sus hombros, pero los abrió levemente para luego sentir la escurridiza lengua de Levi invadir su boca, tenía miedo pero sabía que podía confiar en el pelinegro, no tenía experiencia, de hecho, ese era su segundo beso, movió tímidamente la lengua dando una danza con la contraria, el ritmo era lento y Eren comenzaba a agarrar confianza y movía la lengua rozando la contraria, un gemido salio de su garganta al sentir los dientes de Levi morder su labio inferior, hambriento de más contacto.

Las manos de Levi, que aun estaban sobre sus mejillas, comenzaron a bajar lentamente por su cuello para luego delinear sus costados, todo sin romper el lujurioso beso. Se separaron a causa de oxígeno, totalmente jadeantes, Levi se acercó más al castaño comenzando a recostarlo en el frió y mojado suelo mientras el se colocaba encima, el mocoso estaba hipnotizado, por esos hermosos y embriagantes ojos que no puso atención en la posición en la que estaban; se dio cuenta de que Levi no era muy expresivo pero se podían ver claramente sus emociones en sus bellos ojos platino. El pelinegro lo miro de arriba abajo embelesado por el castaño, estaba sonrojado, con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios rojos por los besos, jadeando fuertemente en busca de aliviar su agitación y con las manos a cada lado de su rostro.

Comenzó a acortar de nuevo la distancia, unió sus labios en un apasionado y desesperante beso, ambos luchaban por saber quien tendría el control, era más que claro que el ganador seria el pelinegro por lo que Eren se dejó hacer, era un beso que quitaba el aliento, Levi comenzó a bajar las manos, comenzaba a acariciar los costados del torso, su mano llegó al final de la camisa comenzando a adentrar su mano y tocar la caliente y húmeda piel, tan suave y tersa como la de un bebé, toco, jugo y pellizco sus pezones totalmente erectos por el tacto y por tener su espalda contra el suelo de baldosas frió y mojado; su brazo libre lo ayudaba a no dejar caer su peso totalmente sobre el castaño que suspiraba y gemía levemente ante las caricias, sus labios se dirigieron a su cuello succionando, mordiendo, besando... Ambos estaban excitados, Levi podía sentir su miembro apretar su ropa interior, se sentía incomodo y comenzaba a doler.

En busca de un alivio para ambos, la mano de Levi volvió bajando hasta el botón del pantalón contrario y bajando la cremallera, sus dedos tocaron la tela del bóxer y Eren soltó un agudo gemido, su piel estaba más sensible que otras veces. Comenzaba a acercar su mano al borde del bóxer cuando un inesperado sonido los interrumpió. El timbre del departamento y unos fuertes toquidos los saco del trance... y ambos fueron consientes de lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer en pleno cuarto de lavado, avergonzados hasta la médula, se separaron rápidamente, Levi se puso de pie como si se estuviera quemando mientras Eren se arrastraba hacia atrás pegando su espalda en la lavadora.

Sus ojos se encontraron, ambos sonrojados, uno más que el otro, Eren parecía una cereza, incluso podía notar que estaba temblando de la vergüenza, de nuevo los toquidos en la puerta los distrajeron. El pelinegro se puso de pie ayudando a Eren evitando que este pudiera caer por el piso mojado y su torpeza, no podían mirarse a los ojos, estaban muy apenados por su repentina necesidad de querer tener relaciones.

-Ve a cambiarte, yo atenderé la puerta- dijo sin mirarlo, estaba sorprendido por su comportamiento, jamás había actuado de esa manera con nadie, había tenido muchas amantes pero jamás las tocaba de más, solo era un desfogue, no quería tener nada que ver con ellas mas haya de lo carnal y con Petra no había sido diferente, ni siquiera los besos que daba eran muy experimentados, no le veía la necesidad de compartir gérmenes por medio de la saliva, era un contacto asqueroso para él, jamás se había salido de control, con Eren había actuado siguiendo sus instintos, lo peor era que no se arrepentía, el sabor de la piel canela era adictivo, se sentía aun muy caliente pero debía controlarse y los besos que se habían dado sin duda eran los más increíbles y deliciosos.

-S... Si, esta... esta bien- tartamudeo y casi corrió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, se sentía realmente avergonzado, su corazón latía a mil por hora y no podía controlar el temblor de su cuerpo, ¿Que hubiera pasado si la puerta no hubiera sonado? ¿Hasta dónde habrían llegado? intento borrar esos pensamientos mientras quitaba sus pantalones para ponerse unos limpios y secos, la blusa también fue quitada y reemplazada por una de manga larga y cuello de tortuga de color verde oscuro. Tenía frió debido a que había estado en el piso de baldosas mucho tiempo, además estaba mojado.

Abrió la puerta con irritación y lo primero que sus grises ojos captaron, fueron unos grandes ojos negros que brillaron con intensidad y frialdad, una chica asiática, de cabellos negros azabaches con un mechón que cruzaba por su fina y pálida cara, de facciones delicadas, más alta que él, de 1.70 aproximadamente, de complexión delgada pero fuerte, incluso se veía más que Eren, de piel tan pálida que parecía la de una muñeca de porcelana, tenía un rostro inexpresivo pero podía notar su escrutinio en su mirada, parecía molesta.

-Oi, ¿Quién eres tu mocosa? - pregunto irritado ante la actitud tan apática de la chica hacia él, su presencia no era muy agradable para él, quiso ser amable pero debido a las circunstancias, parecía que eso no le iba a salir con esa mocosa.

-Mikasa Ackerman... hermana de Eren- su voz era fría y sin emociones, a ella tampoco le agradaba Levi, para ella, era una persona arrogante, grosera y prepotente, pero debía hacer un esfuerzo en llevarse bien con él, después de todo, era él padre de su futuro sobrino.-Mmm... - antes de hacer un movimiento, sus ojos se enfocaron en otra persona detrás de la chica, una melena rubia que apenas conocía pero lo hacia perfectamente, permanecía fuera del ambiente tenso que se había formado entre los dos pelinegros. -Arlet ¿Qué haces aquí? - le sorprendía un poco pero no lo demostraba en su inexpresivo rostro.

-Buenas Tardes señor Ackerman... quería ver a Eren, es mi mejor amigo y... quería acompañar a Mikasa- su voz sonaba nerviosa, se sentía incomodo, quería ver a Eren puesto que aproximadamente once años no lo había visto, había sido siempre su mejor amigo y a pesar de que siguieron en contacto, no fue lo mismo, quería saber como estaba y como se encontraba con el embarazo.

-Nos dejaras pasar o no- la voz de Mikasa era fría y retadora, las miradas de ambos chocaron casi sacando rayos, apenas se conocían y no se toleraban, Levi no podía creer como esa mocosa, que era fría y grosera, podría ser la hermana de Eren, que era dulce y amable, además no se parecían en nada.

-Respeta a tus mayores mocosa insolente- gruño irritado haciéndose a un lado, solo los dejaba pasar por Eren, si por él fuera, los hubiera mandado a freír espárragos al desierto, la pelinegra solo pudo chasquear la lengua mientras miraba hacia otro lado avergonzada de ser regañada.

Ambos chicos entraron, Armin admirado por lo increíble y lujoso que era el departamento y Mikasa gruñendo molesta por la respuesta de Levi, quería darle una patada pero debía contenerse, ambos se sentaron en el sofá de cuero negro con un ambiente tenso de por medio, el pelinegro les sirvió un poco de té, no porque quisiera, si no por cortesía, odiaba tener invitados por esa razón, siempre aprovechándose de la hospitalidad de los demás, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada más que relajarse, se sentía incomodo ya que su ropa seguía muy mojada, hacia frió y la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo, eso no paso desapercibido por los dos pares de ojos frente a él.

-Señor Levi, ¿Quién era? - se quedó mudo al ver a los dos chicos en la sala frente a Levi, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al observar la cabellera rubia, casi deja caer la mandíbula al reconocer al chico, estaba muy cambiado, quiso llorar, sus ojos se pusieron cristalino, tanto tiempo había pasado, Armin había vuelto, lo había extrañado demasiado, el lo ayudo demasiado, pero lamentablemente se había marchado cuando más lo necesitaba, cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles, Armin se tuvo que marchar antes de que la catástrofe comenzara, pero el rubio no pudo quedarse para apoyarlo, el también había tenido sus propios problemas y no iba a ser tan egoísta como para pedirle que lo llevara con él.

-Eren... - susurro Armin poniéndose de pie dirigiéndose a Eren con rapidez, le sorprendió verlo, no había cambiado mucho pero pudo notar el ligero bulto en su vientre, a simple vista no se notaba, de hecho, era casi del tamaño de una pelota de golf pero ahí estaba, si sus cálculos eran correctos, Eren apenas estaría entrando a los tres meses, cosa que era cierta, el castaño tenía dos meses tres semanas pero nada escapaba de sus ojos, además las mejillas del chico estaban un poco más rellenas y tenía un gracioso sonrojo. Estaba feliz, sabía que Levi, pese a ser arisco y serio, era un gran hombre, responsable y protector, al menos cono lo que apreciaba, y se notaba a leguas, que quería a Eren y a su hijo.

-Armin... es... tu... ¿Cuándo llegaste? - de sus ojos comenzaron a caer pequeñas y cristalinas lágrimas, estaba feliz pero al mismo tiempo melancólico, le alegraba ver a Armin, pero su presencia traía recuerdos... recuerdos dolorosos. Camino rápidamente y abrazo con fuerza el menudo cuerpo de Armin, este también correspondió al abrazo reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, siempre se lamentaba y culpaba por haber dejado a su mejor amigo solo cuando más lo necesito, Eren no era su amigo, era su hermano y lo quería demasiado, verlo sufrir le partía el alma, un gemido triste salio de los labios de Eren, sollozaba como un pequeño niño cuando se cae de una bicicleta.

Levi miraba la emotiva escena sin saber que hacer, jamás vio tanto sentimiento en la mirada oji verde así que se quedó pasmado, se sentía incomodo al presenciarlo llorar, no le gustaba, era como si él sentimiento de querer protegerlo de todo se apoderara de su ser, no quería que nadie lo hiciera llorar, ni siquiera él, él solo quería verlo sonreír, reír, gritar de felicidad... verlo amar.

Incomodo, decidió retirarse a la cocina para preparar algo de té y algunas galletas para los cuatro, quiso darles algo de privacidad, tenía el presentimiento de que ambos mocosos no se habían visto en años, sintió la amarga mirada de la chica pero no le dio importancia pero a pesar de estar en la cocina, podía escuchar la conversación vigilando que nada alterara al pobre castaño que no podía parar de llorar y sorber la nariz. Relamente el mocoso estaba muy sensible.

-Llegue hace como una semana, lamento no haber podido contactarte antes, tenía que arreglar lo de mí mudanza, encontrar un departamento y establecerme bien en el trabajo- hablo sin poder ocultar la emoción de ver a su mejor amigo de nuevo, ambos se sentaron en el sillón de dos piezas sin poner mucha atención en los dos pelinegros.

-Me alegra tanto que estés de vuelta, te hemos extrañado demasiado... once años sin vernos es un largo tiempo Ar- había dejado de llorar pero su voz sonaba rara y aguda debido a la congestión nasal.

-Yo también estoy feliz... más al saber que tendré un sobrino- eso sonrojo a Eren, se había olvidado de contarle eso, hace más de un mes que no hablaba por telefono con Armin, su único medio de comunicación, seguramente Mikasa se había encargado de comunicarle su estado, aunque claro, luego ambos debían conversar a solas y con mas tranquilidad.

-Eren... como te ah ido, ¿Ye trata bien? sabes que si algo pasa, puedes quedarte con... - la pelinegra se inclinó hacia adelante susurrando sus palabras con voz agria, se vio interrumpida por el castaño.

-Tranquila Mikasa, estoy muy bien, el y yo nos estamos llevando muy bien y... me ha estado cuidando mucho- susurro igual de débil sonrojándose por sus propias palabras, estaba seguro de que estar con Levi era mejor para el y para su bebe... pero había otra razón que no le había pasado por la cabeza antes... la verdadera razón de por qué no se había negado el vivir con Rivaille: quería estar con el... comenzaba a sentir algo por ese hombre, no quería aceptarlo aun... pero se estaba enamorando del padre de su hijo, no supo cuándo, ni como, mucho menos por qué, lo único que sabía, es que su corazón latía muy rápido cuando él estaba cerca o cuando había algo referente al pelinegro. Esa acción pasó desapercibida para ambos chicos, entonces Armin entendió... su amigo estaba más que bien en manos de su jefe, no se lo diría pero se alegraba de que fuera Levi y no otro sujeto, confiaba en el pelinegro, Eren no estaba en mejores manos que con él.

-Esta bien, comprendo, pero... sabes con quienes tienes que hablar antes- el ambiente se puso tenso de un momento a otro, Mikasa no quería echar sal a la herida ni quería arruinar el momento pero sabía que Eren debía enfrentar sus temores tarde o temprano, mas ahora que seria "Mami".

-Mikasa, no creo que sea el momento de hablar de esto- susurro Armin al ver la oscura mirada de Eren, parecía sin vida, no tenía brillo y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, sabía que no era el momento pero Mikasa había insistido en hablar de ese tema, un asunto que ponía de nervios al castaño.

-No Armin, él sabe que debe hacerlo, Eren, por favor, debes ir a verlos- ahora la voz de la pelinegra era de súplica, sus ojos miraban con melancolía al oji verde.

-Basta Mikasa, ¿Para que? sabes que ellos no querrán verme y no estoy dispuesto a recibir otra humillación- sentencio el castaño captando la presencia del pelinegro en la cocina, sabía que estaba escuchando, que estaba al pendiente de lo que pudiera ocurrir y se lo agradecía pero no quería seguir hablando de "eso" justo frente a él, le parecía demasiado humillante, y el que su hermana le recordara todo lo que vivió en el pasado le pareció aun peor, lo único que quería era construir un futuro, empezar de cero, un futuro con su bebe.

-Eren, te lo suplico, mamá esta en el hospital, por favor... ve a verla- los ojos de Mikasa reflejaban el dolor que sentía, nunca fue buena demostrando sus sentimientos pero de verdad le dolía la situación. Los ojos de Eren no reflejaban emoción, estaban opacos y fríos, tan tristes y vacíos, Mikasa lo había visto de esa forma en pocas ocasiones, su hermano era un chico tranquilo, pese a que era testarudo y aveces gruñón, pocas eran las veces en que lo vio comportarse de forma tan fría. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más al ver reacción de Eren que alerto a los tres presentes, se había puesto de pie caminando hacia el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones y así poder escapar pero antes de hacerlo, se detuvo para mirar de reojo a Mikasa.

-Es hora de que te vayas Mikasa... sabes perfectamente que no soy bienvenido, los primeros que debieron ayudar a entenderme me dieron la espalda... ellos siguen siendo mis padres pero... para ellos no es así, solo me consideran un fenómeno o una abominación- su voz era carente de emoción, demasiado escalofriante hasta para Levi quien se había mantenido lejos de toda aquella faena pero preocupado por el estado de Eren, Mikasa se puso de pie entristecida, el castaño estaba siendo cruel no solo con ella, si no consigo mismo, no debió haber sacado el tema, su hermano estaba delicado y cualquier emoción fuerte podía ser perjudicial para el bebé.

-Prométeme que lo pensaras al menos... mama esta en el hospital muy grave- no se daría por vencida pero sedería en esa ocasión debido a que Eren estaba embarazado y podía dañarlo.

-Lo pensaré- susurro para perderse en el pasillo, lo único que se escuchó después, fue el fuerte azotón de la puerta. La sala se consumió en un silencio tenso e incomodo, ninguno de los tres sabían que decir, Mikasa se sentía mal con lo que había pasado pero sabía que si insistía más, las cosas serian peor, su hermano era muy terco y si lo forzaba solo lograría que se cerrara más, tarde o temprano, Eren tenía que enfrentar sus temores.

-Oi... alguien de ustedes, mocosos, ¿me puede explicar que mierda paso? - esa era la voz irritada del pelinegro, el comportamiento de Eren era extraño para él, no lo había visto comportarse de manera fría y ni que decir que no le había gustado en lo absoluto, sus ojos no le habían transmitido la misma tranquilidad y amabilidad de siempre. Eren siempre se había mostrado ante el como una persona alegre o tímida, y ver esa faceta en él, le causaba sorpresa e indignación hacia la hermana del mocoso al provocar tal comportamiento.

-Eso no te importa ena... - se vio interrumpida por Armin, quien abruptamente se había puesto de pie silenciándola.

-¡Mikasa! Suficiente, el señor Levi es el padre así que tiene derecho a saber las cosas, deja de meterte en estos asuntos ajenos que solo estás causando dolor- Armin había sido duro con ella pero Mikasa debía aprender a ser prudente.

-Lo... Lo siento- susurro cabizbaja, Armin tenían razón, no había podido evitar el ser impertinente, Levi no le caía muy bien, pero eso no justificaba su comportamiento, el pelinegro no le había hecho nada y por el bien de Eren, tenía que ser cuidadosa. -Seré clara con usted, no me agrada y sé que tampoco le caigo de lo mejor... no me corresponde hablar a mí pero... confiaré en usted y le pido que cuide de mi hermano, el no la paso bien anteriormente, la escuela en donde estudiábamos hacia un examen a los barones para saber si eran fértiles o no... mi hermano tenía solo catorce años y para mis padres, enterarse de su estado fue lo peor, mi padre es medico así que de alguna forma, se sentía traicionado, sé que Eren no tiene la culpa de tener ese cuerpo pero mi padre no lo entendía así y culpo a mi madre y a mi hermano... el mismo día que entregaron los resultados, mi padre lo corrió de la casa e hizo un gran escándalo, estuvo a punto de quitarle el apellido Jaeger pero mama lo convenció de no hacerlo... Eren sufrió mucho- Levi había sentido anteriormente la melancolía en los ojos del castaño y sabía que había pasado por muchas cosas y escuchar eso de la hermana solo confirmaba sus sospechas, ahora entendía esa enfermiza protección de parte de la pelinegra.

-Entiendo- hablo con frialdad, tenía por seguro que debía proteger a Eren pues era obvio que esa odiosa chiquilla desconfiaba de los demás, incluso sabía que no confiaba en el pero por su hermano lo estaba haciendo, no lo diría pero quería que la mocosa entendiera que Eren estaría bien con él, que no dejaría que nada le pasara y que podía confiar en el... pese a que no se cayeran del todo bien.

-Señor Levi, yo también le pido que cuide de mi amigo, lamentablemente no estuve cuando más me necesito así que por favor, no lo deje- Armin miraba con admiración al pelinegro, desde que supo que era su jefe, su fama y que era el padre del hijo que su mejor amigo esperaba, comenzó a admirar su fuerza, Levi Rivaille era un hombre de temer como enemigo, fuerte, firme, frío y calculador, pero al final, una buena persona que estaba dando todo de si para cuidar de Eren y su futuro hijo, que si bien, Levi no lo demostraba, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y entusiasmo cada ves que mencionaban al bebé o estaba Eren presente... lo había notado, la relación que esos dos tenían, no era solo del compromiso de ser padres... comenzaba a haber un sentimiento más profundo que simple compañerismo.

-Lo haré- fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios, pero ambos chicos sabían que podían confiar en el pelinegro, su mirada no rebelaba malas intenciones y se notaba que, pese a su agrio carácter, apreciaba a Eren.

Después de otros minutos de silencio, ambos chicos decidieron retirarse ya que sabían que si Eren no estaba, no tenía caso que siguieran ahí, Levi los despidió y suspiro cansado, debía hablar con Eren, quería saber que había sido eso tan grave en el pasado de Eren como para cambiarlo todo, no presionaría al mocoso sabiendo que si se alteraba, el más dañado seria el bebé que, a pesar de que estaban pasando la etapa critica de un posible aborto espontaneo, seguían corriendo riesgos, el bebé aun era muy pequeñito para resistir ese tipo de arranques. No podía permitirse dañar más al castaño.

Antes de ir a su habitación a cambiarse, decidió ir directo al cuarto de lavado y limpiar todo el desastre de espuma la cual se había consumido y transformado en agua jabonosa, suspiro mirando dentro de la lavadora para terminar de lavar esa ropa y después colgarla en un lazo, también limpio el piso y los restos del agua con jabón. Mientras hacia su labor, sus pensamientos se dirigieron a lo que el castaño y él estuvieron a punto de hacer, aun se preguntaba el como había podido perder el control, jamás le ocurrió eso con sus antiguas parejas, ni con Petra había ocurrido, no había podido frenarse y aunque lo pudiera hacer, la cuestión es que no quería, le habían gustado los besos y caricias, tener el tentador cuerpo de Eren bajo el suyo gimiendo y jadeando, pidiendo por más. No quería parar y su cuerpo ardió de deseo queriendo unirse y fundirse con el mocoso... sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar sus lujuriosos pensamientos, era increíble para el tener ese tipo de deseos hacia alguien, el sexo jamás le había interesado demasiado ya que solo lo hacia por liberación sexual y porque era una necesidad humana, debido a su trabajo no tenía mucho tiempo libre, debía decir que el sexo con Petra había sido bueno, no se quejaba pero rara vez lo hacían, no fue hasta que conoció a Eren que todo empeoro, después de esa noche en donde ambos compartieron cama debido a la borrachera, no había podido olvidar los pocos recuerdos, eran borrosos y confusos, pero bastante intensos, intento teniendo sexo con diferentes mujeres, pero todas le dejaron un vacío, un hueco que solo Eren había podido llenar, extrañamente su cuerpo deseaba estar pegado al de Eren... esa era la razón de por qué había reaccionado de la manera en que lo hizo, al principio quiso poner la escusa de que solo necesitaba un buen polvo para liberarse pero se dio cuenta de que no era eso... deseaba estar con Eren aunque aún no sabía qué sentir respecto a él.

Termino cansado, agotado y fatigado, camino directo a su habitación, quería darse un baño relajante, se sentía pegajoso y sudado, pese a que hacia frió, hacer la limpieza y el lavado de ropa era un buen estímulo y ejercicio para su cuerpo. Camino tranquilamente acomodándose bien la camisa de manga larga que, debido al trabajo, termino arremangando. Paso frente al baño y escucho un débil sollozo, eso lo detuvo inmediatamente, sabía de quien provenía y una sensación de vacío lo lleno, camino hasta recargarse en la puerta para poder escuchar el interior, no quería espiar pero estaba intrigado y preocupado por Eren, se escuchaba levemente el sonido del agua, claramente Eren estaba en la bañera pero podía escuchar sus sollozos, estaba llorando. Decidió abrir la puerta encontrando una escena que provoco en él un sentimiento doloroso, se sentía terrible y eso que el no era una persona sentimental ni mucho menos de alma caritativa, pero ver a Eren temblando, llorando, sollozando, con un aspecto tan débil y vulnerable, hecho un ovillo y dentro de la bañera lo dejo shokeado.

-Mocoso- susurro mientras corría a su lado para tratar de calmarlo. Eren no reaccionó a su presencia, se sentía tan triste, que no le importo el que Levi pudiera mirarlo desnudo, lo único que quería era desahogarse y dormir, llorar y gritar lo mal que se sentía. Levi se hincó a su lado observando los tristes y opacos ojos que no dejaban de sacar lagrimas, nunca había sido bueno en las palabras y mucho menos consolando a alguien que sufría como Eren, ni siquiera sabía con seguridad que era lo que le afligía el corazón. Eren alzó su mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los grises de Levi sintiéndose más angustiado, no había querido que el pelinegro lo viera en ese estado tan vulnerable. Levi, en cambio, admiro lo hermoso que era Eren, estaba sonrojado debido al calor que hacia dentro del baño, con las lágrimas surcando sus mejillas mientras hacia un puchero triste sollozando.

-Fue mi culpa, soy un asco, lo siento, soy un fenómeno, un inútil que lo único que sabe hacer bien es estorbar, lo único que sé hacer es causar problemas, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, me odian, les doy asco... y a usted, yo no debería existir, lo siento- no quería ser un estorbo para el pelinegro, su pecho se oprimió ante ese pensamiento, no sabía que haría si el oji gris lo odiaba. Sus palabras sacaron a Levi de su ensoñación dándose cuenta de las terribles palabras que Eren pronunciaba seguidas de un sin fin de los sientos. Estaba contrariado, no quería que Eren se culpara por las cosas que le pasaban, era obvio que el menor se sentía frustrado y sobre todo, se veía que tenía mucho miedo. Sin saber que más hacer, tomo uno de los brazos del mocoso y lo jalo hacia el abrazándolo protectoramente, sin importarle mojar su ropa y el piso.

Eren quedó estático ante el cálido abrazo, las acciones de Levi siempre eran tan confusas para él, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar un sollozo lastimero, seguido de un gemido de dolor, comenzó a llorar más fuerte y sus delgados dedos tomaron con fuerza la camisa de Levi, no quería que lo soltara y se alejara, en sus brazos se sentía protegido, en paz, sin preocupaciones; descargo todo lo que tenía dentro de si llorando a mares, sus lagrimas parecían no querer detenerse, el cálido abrazo de Levi era reconfortante, pero las palabras que soltó en su oído fueron más que suficiente para calmarlo, al menos por el momento.

-Tu no das asco mocoso, eres una persona increíble, eres hermoso así como eres, la futura madre de mi hijo, no dejes que esto te venza, así como eres, tú eres perfecto- una de sus manos daba suaves caricias a uno de los hombros del castaño tratando de reconfortarlo más, eso calmo a Eren, ahora solo hipaba y sollozaba. Puede que las palabras de Levi fueron cortas, pero había un sentimiento que lo reconfortaba y eso fue más que suficiente para él, esas palabras habían sido justas y precisas, perfectas para subirle el ánimo de nuevo.

Después de que Eren pudiera calmarse, Levi decidió darle espacio para que saliera de la bañera y se cambiara, le había dicho que tenían muchas cosas que aclarar, por ejemplo ese arrebato que había tenido el mocoso, este último, realizo todo con calma ya que si se ponía nervioso, podía poner en peligro la vida del bebé, suspirando tratando de controlar su pecho que aun hipaba, se vistió con un pijama limpio de color azul marino y salio del baño encontrándose a Levi en el pasillo esperándolo pacientemente para luego dirigirse a su habitación dando la indicación de que el castaño lo siguiera.

Ambos estaban sentados en la cama de Levi, con un ambiente algo incomodo, Eren se mantenía quieto mirando hacia la ventana observando el cielo oscuro con pequeños puntos brillantes, se había puesto una manta calentita que le había dado el pelinegro pues comenzaba a ventear afuera, el clima se había descompuesto y no tardaría en llover. Levi lo miraba fijamente esperando a que él abriera la boca, se sentía intrigado y un poco afectado debido a que presencio la debilidad de otra persona que no fuera la suya, y no había sido una buena experiencia siendo la primera vez.

-Mocoso, no quiero presionarte, esta bien si no quieres decirme la verdad ahora, pero deberás hacerlo tarde o temprano si no quieres que me entere por otras bocas- su voz era tranquila y pausada pero Eren sabía que también tenía un poco de demanda, no le estaba preguntando, era más como una orden silenciosa, comenzó a preguntarse mentalmente el porqué el pelinegro quería saber de él, es decir, lo único que tenían en común era el hijo que crecía en su vientre y nada más. Tenía miedo de decirle la verdad, de que ocurriera lo mismo que en su pasado, era un niño en ese entonces y fue traumático para él, tenía miedo de que Levi diera un vistazo a su pasado y lo rechazara inmediatamente, era extraño, si bien nadie sabía lo que había ocurrido realmente, no le afectaba que muchos rumorearan de su vida, pero que Levi supiera, hacia que un sentimiento de desesperación naciera en él, no quería ser odiado por el pelinegro y mucho menos tenía a donde ir si Levi lo obligaba a marcharse.

Tímidamente alzo su mirada a la del pelinegro y lo que encontró no fue enojo ni repulsión, si bien la mirada de Levi era seria, tenía un brillo que expresaba confianza, poco a poco, comenzaba a entender al pelinegro y sus formas de actuar pero aveces eran confusas, ese que decía que podía confiar en él fuese cual fuese su pasado. Podía decir que Levi no era de las personas que juzgaban a los demás por las apariencias, lo hacía por sus acciones, debía decirle las cosas si quería que su relación fuera sana y no tuvieran problemas.

Levi suspiró levemente, debía esperar a que Eren se decidiera a hablar pero estaba cansado y necesitaba un baño con urgencia.

-Está bien mocoso, es tarde y debemos descansar, puedes quedarte aquí, me daré un baño- antes de que Eren pudiera responder, Levi ya había sacado su ropa de dormir y se había metido en su baño, el castaño solo lo siguió con la mirada hasta que la espalda del pelinegro se perdió tras la puerta, una inquietud lo invadió y decidió quedarse en esa habitación, no quería quedarse solo y a oscuras con sus miedos acechándolo, escucho la regadera y decidió acomodarse en la cama, de pronto sus temores recobraron vida en palabras, su mente se confundió y termino recordando las últimas palabras que su padre había dicho: _"Tu no eres mi hijo, eres un fenómeno, no te quiero volver a ver"_ crueles palabras para un niño de 14 años. Comenzó a llora de nuevo, pero esta vez más calmado, finas lagrimas caían de sus verdes ojos, suspiro mientras amargos recuerdos invadían su mente, sin saber como, se quedó profundamente dormido oliendo el suave aroma a Levi que las sabanas desprendían y el suave sonido de las gotas cayendo de la regadera arrullándolo.

Levi salio del baño completamente limpio y refrescado, pensó que Eren se iría a su habitación, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo en su cama completamente dormido, se acercó lentamente y sin hacer ruido para después acostarse al lado del castaño, pudo darse cuenta que volvió a llorar ya que había rastros de lágrimas y una delgada y fina resbalaba por su sonrojada mejilla, con su dedo pulgar la quito suavemente, hasta hace unas horas lo había visto reír y bromear, unas simples palabras habían derrumbado y destruido la alegría de Eren, suspiro tomándolo en brazos acercando más su cuerpo al suyo acurrucándolo en su pecho mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba sus finos cabellos y besaba la coronilla de su cabeza oliendo el shampoo a frambuesas que había comprado.

De pronto a su cabeza llegaron nuevamente los recuerdos de esa tarde, en donde se besaron y estuvieron a punto de... movió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, lo último que quería era estar caliente cuando tenía a Eren entre sus brazos, miro de nuevo el tranquilo rostro del mocoso, le dio un beso en la frente y se dispuso a dormir, estaba cansado tanto emocional como físicamente.

**OoOoOoO**

-Estoy de vuelta... Marco- susurro débilmente mientras se sentaba frente a el asiendo una leve reverencia, miro esas delicadas facciones con pequeñas pecas, no pudo apartar la mirada de esos grandes ojos cafés, se sentía extraño, cuando veía a Armin, su pecho se apretaba, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente y un sentimiento de felicidad le invadía el alma, ese sentimiento lo había sentido con el muchacho frente a él solo que esta ves, eran mas intensos; sentimiento que había muerto hace once años atrás. -Sabes, hoy hable con Armin, me dijo cosas muy hirientes... pero supongo que las merecía, debí hacerte caso desde un principio Marco... - su mente viajó once años atrás en donde su vida se reducía a la escolaridad.

_Flash Back_

_Era una mañana como cualquier otra, ambos estaban acostados en el verde césped mirando al cielo despejado, se sentía en paz absoluta, sin ningún tipo de problema, totalmente felices por tener a su lado a la persona que amaban aun siendo demasiado chicos como para comprender esos sentimientos que nacían en su pecho._

_-Jean, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? - su voz era tranquila y suave, un débil susurro que no quería interrumpir la tranquilidad que ambos tenían._

_-¿No lo estás haciendo ya? - pregunto divertido recibiendo un leve golpe en su brazo haciéndolo sonreír, le gustaba molestar a Marco. -Ya, esta bien, lo siento, ¿qué ocurre? - su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver el suave rostro del pelinegro levemente sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido._

_-¿Qué arias si yo algún día desapareciera de tu vida? - pregunto con la mirada puesta en el cielo, no quería ver la mueca que pondría Jean pues sabía perfectamente que él pensaría lo absurda que debía ser su pregunta para el ojimiel._

_-Fácil... te seguiría a donde fuera- eso desconcierto al pelinegro que viro el rostro encontrándose con el relajado de Jean quien mantenía aun su leve y tranquila sonrisa._

_-Y... ¿Si te pidiera que no lo hicieras? ¿Que fueras feliz sin mí? - su voz sonaba seria y extraña, algo que no le gustó a Jean, tenían poco en su relación, se habían criado juntos siendo mejores amigos y en esos momentos su amor había crecido convirtiendo esa amistad en algo más, ahora era una pareja, sus padres lo sabían, creían que era una etapa, pero ellos sabían que no era así y por ese motivo habían batallado mucho para llegar a donde estaban._

_-¿A qué va todo esto Marco? ¿Por qué preguntas algo así? - la mirada de Jean reflejaba preocupación y desconcierto, quería una razón para el extraño comportamiento del pelinegro._

_-No es nada jajaja, solo quería saber que reacción tendrías y tu cara fue realmente muy graciosa- rió con ganas, burlándose de la mueca preocupada de Jean quien ahora la había cambiado a molestia, le dio un golpe en el hombro tratando de que Marco detuviera su burla, pero ciertamente, Marco solo lo estaba preparando para una triste noticia._

_Después de eso, dos meses exactamente, Marco dejó de asistir a la escuela, todos estaban preocupados por la razón de esto, era desconcertante, un día Marco asistía normalmente y al siguiente fue dado de baja en la escuela, todo mundo preguntaba la razón pero nadie sabía, Jean, quien se había mantenido al margen de las especulaciones, decidió dejar los rumores atrás y fue a buscar a Marco a su hogar encontrándose con la dura verdad._

_**oOoOoOo**_

_-Jean, deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto por mí, sé que no estaré mucho tiempo contigo pero... hay alguien muy especial que siempre ha esperado por ti y debes aprender a dejar ir las cosas- susurro débilmente el chico pecoso mientras que miraba tristemente al chico a su lado._

_-Que mierdas estás diciendo Marco, te amo y no me alejaré de ti- firmes palabras para un niño que apenas había cumplido los catorce, sus palabras tenían un peso mayor. Pero la vida no es justa, ambos sufrieron, uno más que el otro, Jean no estaba preparado para lo que tenía que enfrentar, tan dura batalla que debía llevar, un gran peso para alguien que no sabría enfrentarse a ese tipo de cosas a tan temprana edad, ambos separados por una horrible y espantosa razón._

_**oOoOoOo**_

_La lluvia caía sobre su rostro mesclandoze con las lágrimas que desbordaban de sus ojos color miel, tan vacíos y sin sentimientos, sintiéndose la peor persona por no haberse dado cuenta antes, del horrible vacío que sentía su corazón al no tener a Marco cerca, su pecho estaba oprimido, no quería nada, no quería continuar, esa horrible sensación de estar incompleto, miro al cielo sollozando._

_-Jean, te resfriaras... es mejor que vayas a casa y descanses- susurro una dulce voz a su espalda, al mirar de reojo, se encontró con unos enormes anteojos y detrás de ellos unos bellos ojos azules, levemente rojos por el llanto previo, llevaba un paraguas negro que había colocado sobre la propia cabeza castaña para que este no se mojara pese a que escurría de agua._

_-Déjame en paz- susurro con irritación, lo que menos quería es que alguien le tuviera compasión, que lo vieran demostrando su debilidad y la presencia del ojiazul solo hacia crecer su furia e impotencia._

_-Pero Jean, no puedes quedarte aquí todo el día, debes ir a casa- la insistencia del chico lo molestó más y sin poder contenerse más, lo empujo con las dos manos tumbándolo al lodo, el ojiazul callo sobre su retaguardia asombrado de las acciones del mayor, no podía creer que lo agrediera físicamente, si bien llegaba a hacerlo con sus palabras debido a que tenía la lengua afilada, jamás lo había golpeado o dañado de forma física._

_-Déjame en paz maldito debilucho, no necesito de ti ni de nadie basura, vete a la mierda con tus mariconadas- antes de que él ojiazul pudiera reaccionar, Jean había corrido lejos de él y sus amigos que se habían mantenido un poco más alejados, al pendiente de que no cometiera ninguna locura, pero no pudieron alcanzarlo, él mejor amigo del ojiazul lo ayudo a ponerse de pie mientras él intentaba no llorar por lo humillado que se sintió, Jean mirándolo como una escoria y como si fuera una basura intimidándolo, mirándolo pisoteado y herido en él piso._

_Esa noche llego tarde a su casa, recibiendo solo silencio, sin bañarse, decidió dormir tratando de olvidar los tristes y últimos momentos en los que estuvo con Marco. A la mañana siguiente despertó con una fuerte fiebre y tos, su madre se preocupó demasiado por lo que decidio no mandarlo a la escuela; debido a la depresión, no asistió a la escuela una semana entera, sus amigos le llamaban e iban a visitarlo pero el simplemente no los recibía argumentando que quería estar solo._

_El día lunes decidió asistir pero eso empeoro las cosas, lo único que recibía eran palabras de aliento, lastima y más lastima, recordatorios de que nunca estaría de nuevo con su pelinegro. Los rumores, las palabras, las miradas, todo lo molestaba, se sentía más que irritado, no podía más._

_**oOoOoOo**_

_-Me gustas... desde que te conozco me gustas- dijo tímidamente mirando el suelo como si eso fuera lo más importante del mundo, estaba nervioso, había querido hablar con el desde hace mucho tiempo pero debido a diversas situaciones no pudo, ahora era el momento, no porque fuera el mejor, si no porque no volvería a verlo dentro de un tiempo._

_Se sentía intimidado, la presencia del chico frente a él, no era la misma, era más pesada, como si un sentimiento de peligro se alojara en su pecho, quería correr, pero no había marcha atrás. Debido a que no escuchaba algún reclamo o alguna palabra, alzo la vista del suelo pero la mirada miel lo dejó aturdido y estático, era fría e indiferente, tan escalofriante así como la burlona sonrisa que se asomaba en sus labios._

_-Debes estar bromeando maldito- su mirada era cruel, se reía del rubio que no sabía cómo reaccionar, esa sonrisa llegaba hasta el punto de ser macabra, la mirada miel se volvió más fría al ver temblar al chico frente a él._

_-Jean... - susurro tratando de calmar sus nervios y esa señal de alerta que se encendió al verlo acercarse a él, quiso correr pero su cuerpo parecía no querer moverse, se quedó estático en su lugar sintiéndose aun más intimidado y más pequeño._

_-¿Eres idiota? has venido aquí a reírte de mí, te dije la otra vez que no quería tu estúpida lástima, jamás podrás ser como Marco, eres repulsivo y débil, no quiero que alguien que no sabe defenderse este cerca de mí, eres feo y nadie te quiere cerca- las palabras calaban cada vez más en el corazón del rubio que no hacia más que llorar._

_-Ba... Basta Jean, sé que Marco ya no está pero debes seguir, yo solo quería que lo supieras porque yo... - pero fue abruptamente callado por un puñetazo de Jean quien se había alterado aun más con la mención del pelinegro, el ojiazul callo al piso con el labio partido, sus lentes habían caído al piso y él había comenzado a sangrar de la nariz; estaba shockeado por el golpe._

_-Cállate basura, no eres más que mierda, ¡Tu que sabes sobre perder a alguien! ¡No te quiero volver a ver escoria! - grito a todo pulmón dejando caer esas lágrimas que tanto le dolían, no había llorado desde la vez que marco se fue, el chico en el piso solo había provocado que sacara la frustración que tenía en los hombros, quería liberarse. Sin saber como desquitarse, volvió a golpear al rubio en el rostro lastimando una de sus mejillas, haciéndolo sangras más y cortándole una ceja rubia. Ante esa agresión, el chico no tuvo más remedio que salir huyendo, sentía mucho dolor pero la adrenalina del cuerpo dejó que se detuviera, siguió corriendo hasta llegar a lo que seria en un futuro pronto, su antiguo hogar sintiéndose destrozado tanto física como psicológicamente._

_Jean solo se quedó la espalda del rubio sintiéndose estúpido, el rubio no había tenido la culpa de sus arrebatos, enojado consigo mismo, camino hasta su casa encontrándose a su madre quien tenía una cara entre seria y preocupada, el ojimiel intento pasar de largo pero fue interceptado por la robusta mujer._

_-Sé que no me escucharas Jeanbo, pero esto llegó hace unos minutos, vino la madre de Marco- la mujer le entregó un sobre blanco con letras delicadas que decían el nombre de Jean, su madre estaba terriblemente seria, estaba un poco molesta debido a que, desde que Marco no estaba con ellos, su hijo se comportaba de mala manera, incluso llego a contestarle de forma ofensiva ganándose una buena cachetada, siempre era muy paciente con el pero no iba a permitir que le faltara al respeto, desde entonces rara vez hablaban, esperaba que Jean entrara en razón y dejara de destruirse la vida con lo ocurrido._

_Sin decir nada más, Jean subió a su habitación sintiéndose intrigado, su pecho estaba apretado de tanto temor, no quería abrir ese sobre pero debía hacerlo si quería seguir adelante, dejo el sobre en su escritorio mientras se sentaba en su cama de forma robótica mirando el blanco papel como si este fuera a abrirse solo. No supo cuánto tiempo paso pero cuando miro al cielo, este estaba de un color anaranjado signo de que pronto anochecería, se dio valor para ponerse de pie y tomar el sobre sintiendo los nervios en cada fibra de su cuerpo, subió de nuevo a su cama recargando la espalda en la pared mientras se decidía si abrirla o no, termino por ceder._

_Lentamente rompió en papel y saco unas hojas e identifico la caligrafía fina de Marco y comenzó a leer, cada palabra era como un puñal en su pecho, cada vez más, debilitando sus fuerzas haciéndolo llorar como un niño._

"Querido Jean...

Sé que estarás muy asustado y que tienes miedo, te extrañaré demasiado y te seguiré a donde quiera que vayas, te amo Jean y por eso eh decidido escribirte esta carta, para decirte que dejes de ser un insensible y mires hacia dónde te dirijas, sé que querrás alejarte de todo pero debes saber que eso no es lo mejor, tienes amigos, familia que te ama y te protege, por favor, no los alejes, no quiero que estés solo Jean, eras el amor de mi vida y lo mejor que me ha pasado, cada momento junto a ti fue muy especial, cada risa, cada broma, cada pelea... todo eso estará gravado en mi memoria, gracias por estar conmigo en las buenas y sobre todo en las malas, por aceptarme sabiendo como soy, mis defectos y todo lo demás, te amo y nunca lo olvides, siempre estaré contigo apoyándote en tus decisiones, si cometes un error, no olvides que hay personas que trataran de guiarte, por favor, no pares tu vida al no tener la mía, debes seguir adelante, volver a amar, a querer... a vivir como solo tú puedes, hay alguien muy especial que ha estado enamorado de ti incluso antes de que nosotros comenzáramos a salir, me di cuenta de ese hecho y, como ya sabes, fui a preguntarle, él es un chico muy tímido e introvertido, se avergonzó muchísimo pero me demostró que sobre todas las cosas, era muy importante para él, tanto como para preferir tu felicidad en vez de la suya, estoy seguro de que el esta muy triste porque ya no estoy, nos volvimos muy buenos amigos, claro, secretamente y con algo en común, ambos te amábamos sobre todas las cosas, sé que sabrás tarde o temprano quien es, no puedo decírtelo ya que el me prometió que cuando ya no estuviera para ti, él trataría de protegerte, trataría de acercase a ti y sé cómo eres, debo advertirte, quizá ya es muy tarde, quizá no, pero Jean, no lo alejes, el te ama al igual que yo, siempre te miró, siempre quiso ser yo y es ahí en donde comencé a valorar más lo que tenía, el me enseño muchas cosas, me ayudo a superar mis miedos de perderte y perderme a mi mismo y quiero que tú aprendas de él, quiero que vivas sin que te digan como debes hacer las cosas, quiero que vivas en el presente, sin mirar a tras, por favor Jean... vuelve a amar, toda persona se lo merece y créeme, tu no tuviste la culpa, nadie más la tuvo, simplemente paso y estoy feliz porque al final, siempre hice lo que quise hacer... estar contigo.

Te amo demasiado Jean.

No me olvides.

Att. Marco."

_Esa noche lloro como nunca, se sentía realmente mal por lo que pasaba que no quería saber más nada, solo quería dormir y olvidarse de su dolor, no quería recordar el rostro de Armin, tan asustado e indefenso, tampoco quería pensar en Marco, lo único que quería era olvidar. __Al día siguiente no asistió a la escuela, su madre le dio permiso y se sorprendió al recibir un abrazo del ojimiel mientras él lloraba silenciosamente, necesitaba consuelo, se había mantenido apartado para que nadie viera su dolor pero no podía seguir aguantando ese peso y cargo de conciencia, sabía que no había nada que él hubiera podido hacer, su madre lo consoló y le canto una canción hasta que él se quedó dormido, se había sentido tan cálido y protegido, no tuvo esa sensación desde que su padre abandonó a ambos, lo sintió con Marco pero jamás se sustituye él amor de una madre. Ese mismo día decidió seguir adelante, salir del agujero que él mismo se había empecinado en formar, tenía que ser él mismo de antes, como había escrito Marco, debía volver a vivir, aprender a superar._

_Al día siguiente, asistió a la escuela decidido a disculparse con él rubio, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado; era hora del receso y él caminaba tranquilamente por un pasillo cuando de la nada, fue golpeado en él rostro y arrojado al suelo, gimió de dolor al sentir su mejilla lastimada y un poco de sangre en su labio inferior._

_-¡Qué mierda te pasa! - grito sorprendido pero al encontrarse con unos ojos verdes llenos de ira, odio y tristeza, quedo mudo._

_-¡Eren! ¡Detente! - grito una pelinegra tratando de parar la pelea, Jean estaba estático en el suelo, jamás había visto a Eren tan enojado, pero lo que mas lo sorprendió, fue no encontrar esa cabellera rubia muy cerca de esos dos chicos, el rubio siempre era el que los detenía en las peleas tratando de contenerlos, pero ahora no sé encontraba con ellos y entendió que ese golpe era una señal de que ambos estaban enterados de lo que había hecho a su amigo y el castaño solo había descargado su ira tratando de proteger al chiquillo._

_-¡Cómo quieres que me detenga! ¡Este idiota hizo llorar a Armin! ¡Solo lo eh visto llorar una vez y fue por sus padres! ¡Ahora se ah ido por su maldita culpa! - los ojos de Jean se abrieron con asombro._

_-Q... ¿Qué? - pregunto en un susurro, Eren se puso de pie ya que también había caído por el impulso que adquirió al golpearlo, estaba alterado pero debía calmarse un poco más._

_-Lo que escuchaste imbécil... - Eren le dio la espalda comenzando a caminar en dirección opuesta a su salón, necesitaba pensar y enfriar su cabeza._

_-Mikasa... ¿Qué ocurrió? - al mirar a la pelinegra, se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba despectiva e inquisidoramente, jamás había sentido una mirada tan fría por parte de la pelinegra a su persona pero definitivamente la sensación fue muy desagradable._

_-No fue exactamente tu culpa el que Armin sé fuera, pero si el detonante para que no quisiera volver a Japón nunca más... lo que hiciste fue horrible Jean, sé que estás dolido por lo de Marco pero eso no te da el derecho a golpear a los demás, Armin solo quería decirte lo que sentía y despedirse, te ha querido desde que te conoce- las palabras de Mikasa sonaron robóticas y pesadas, cargadas de sentimientos entremezclados._

_-Yo... Mikasa, por favor, ayúdame a contactarlo, debo disculparme con él, fui un estúpido y lamento mucho lo que hice- Mikasa se sorprendió un poco al ver los cristalinos ojos miel, no había visto a Jean mostrar tanta debilidad y tristeza pero no iba a traicionar a su amigo, primero era él, ademas, no era fácil para ella perdonar a la persona que heria a sus seres mas queridos._

_-Lo lamento Jean pero no puedo y no quiero hacer eso... le prometí a Armin que no le diría a nadie sobre su paradero, y te diré algo más Jean... lo que le dolió más a Armin no fueron los golpes, si no tus palabras... quizá no lo sepas pero Armin perdió a sus padres a los seis años y esta a punto de perder a su abuelo, no quiero reclamarte nada pero, debes aprender a medir tus palabras- y antes de que Jean respondiera, Mikasa le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar directo a su salón dejando a un Jean devastado. Se puso de pie lentamente y camino a la enfermería a curarse, se quedó dormido ahí hasta que acabaron las clases y se retiró a su hogar._

_Pasaron los días y nadie volvió a saber de Armin, dos meses después, el seguía insistiendo pero ni Eren ni Mikasa abrían la boca, siempre diciendo que no podían, que lo habían prometido y que menos le dirían por lo que le hizo. En esas fechas se habían entregado los resultados de un examen que se le había hecho a los hombres sobre fertilidad... __le fueron entregados dos sobre, uno era el suyo y el otro, inesperadamente era de Marco, abrió el suyo diciendo negativo en su fertilidad, enseguida enfoco su mirada en el otro sobre y no pudo soportarlo más la tentación, lo había abierto sorprendiéndose al saber que el pelinegro había salido fértil, lamentablemente eso ya no importaba, Marco ya no estaba._

_Dos días después de la entrega de esos resultados, Eren también dejo de asistir a la escuela, Mikasa se había vuelto aun más seria y fría y todos sus amigos comenzaron a distanciarse, en la graduación ninguno tuvo buenos deseos para nadie, solo recogieron sus papeles y se marcharon a sus hogares sin bonitas palabras, nadie quiso saber de los demás... nadie quiso recordar un ciclo escolar lleno de tragedias._

Fin del Flash Back

-Debo arreglar lo que rompí hace once años y dejar las culpas atrás, seré feliz por ti y por mí... gracias por escucharme de nuevo, te quiero Marco- dando dos palmadas, se paró del cojín dejando ese hermoso altar con flores y el retrato de su primer amor... del difunto Marco Bodt.

**CONTINUARA...**

**DENME UN TIRO! estoy hasta el cuello de trabajos pero como prometí, aquí esta el tan esperado capítulo chan chan chaaaaan! en el próximo capítulo se sabra la historia de Eren jajaja, es el capítulo más larguito que eh hecho hasta ahora, en toda mi vida nyaaa! bueno, no tengo mucho que decir más que, espero que les guste el capítulo :)**

ChibiGoreItaly: S**iii maldita zorra ve a revolcarte con tu amante nyaaa! jajaja ok no, jijiji, lamento hacer JeanxArmin, hice votación y bueno... la mayoría pidió esa pareja, me sorprendió porque hay muchas amantes del JeanxMarco XD, muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste :)**

Lluery: **Muchisimas gracias por tu hermoso review, lamento mucho la tardanza.**

Genevieve Phantomhive: **Ad****ivina quien hizo un intento de lemmmmooooon! kyaa me costo un poco ya que no quería que llegaran hasta el final soy tan mala, ainsh, en tu cara maldita cara de playa! jajaja esa Petra se fue con el rabo entre las patillas XD, espero te guste el capitulo y por favor, dile a mis hijos que los amo *La matan a pedradas por tardarse años* jijiji, gracias por tu review :) disfruta el capitulo**

annyel: **Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste, lamento mucho la tardanza y te acompaño a linchar a Petra jajaja**

Akire: **Debo decir que soy heterosexual y estoy consiente de mi sex... espera... dijiste Tokyo... manga y yaoi?! a la mierda todo me voy contigo! jajajaja morí con tu comentario, de verdad me hisiste el día XD muchas gracias por tu comentario jajaja y por subirme el animo :)**

Alpha Altair: **muchisimas gracias por tu comentario, esha parte hace vomitar arcoiris lo se, soy tan cursi jajaja, sii, esta mas bueno que las novelas de las 9 kyaa jajaja XD en el prox. capitulo se sabrá con exactitud quienes son ellos ñyaa :) creo que Petra no se merece llamar perra, seria algo asi como... animal suelta a esa perrita!, si, eso... maldita zorra desgraciada XD ok ya ¨Le avientan un chocolate para que se calme* disfruta el capitulo y de nuevo... lamento la tardanza.**

Gonza:** Siii que se vaya con su árbol! o.o? ntp, al contrario, lamento mucho haberme tardado en actualizar :( muchas gracias por comentar**

.gomez: **yo si te matare a ti, hace cuanto que no actualizas ñaaaa! gracias por tu review pero sigo enojada con tigo malvada!**

Hikari-Candy: **un toque de competencia no esta mal ainsh, muchas gracias por comenta jejee**

Angelik: **lamento haber muerto! pero eh revivido y lo prometido es deuda, lamento mucho haberme tardado XP**

**Muchisisisisimas gracias por sus reviews y por esperarme pacientemente, cada que veo uno de sus comentarios salto de felicidad... los eh leído miles de veces y me da una sensación de paz... esa que dice, vaya, estas haciendo un buen trabajo, aun te falta, pero como vas, vas avanzando y poco a poco, vas aprendiendo, me ayudan mucho a seguir inspirándome y a maquilar mi loca cabeza, **

**Ja-ne**

**Cuidense y**

**Bye bye**


End file.
